80 Millionen
by gyoulight
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan 'kebetulan'. Baekhyun yang kabur dari keluarganya yang berantakan, sedangkan Chanyeol kabur dari keluarganya yang terlalu rapi. "Wenn wir uns, begegnen… Dann leuchten wir auf wie Kometen…" [EXO FF] [CHANBAEK] [BL] [Romance] [Rating T]
1. PROLOG

**80 Millionen**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance

**RATING**: T

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu hujan mendera sepanjang jalan Kota Bern. Belum sempat menikmati matahari pagi, keramaian sibuk berlarian dan sebagiannya lagi membuka payung. Kepadatan kaki berusaha menjauh dari kejaran air. Memilih merapat pada gedung-gedung tinggi di sepanjang jalan. Entah masuk ke dalam jajaran toko atau _coffee shop_ terdekat untuk sekedar berlindung di bawah naungan atap.

Salah seorang di antara mereka, sang pemuda mungil dengan rambut _brunette_nya berhasil menapak ke dalam _café_. Menyingkirkan mantel _navy_nya dari bulir-bulir air sebelum sang pelayan datang mendekatinya. Tentu menanyakan sesuatu yang bisa ia pesan.

Si pemuda bergerak di luar rencana liburnya. Memesan kopi pahit yang nyatanya lebih pahit dari segelas _americano_. Lalu ia hanya bisa menyesal tidak memilih _macchiato_ sebagai temannya membuka pagi. Alhasil bukannya menikmati hangatnya kopi, ia malah menikmati rintikan hujan yang lembab dari jendela besar.

.

.

_Aku lebih mahir memotret daripada berbicara…_

_._

_._

Si pemuda berpikir untuk mengeluarkan kameranya. Mengamankan kameranya sendiri dari sisa titik air yang berusaha menembus lensanya. Ia pun akhirnya lega kala kamera itu menyala dengan baik. Hingga foto yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sebuah Zytglogge _clock tower_ yang setengah basah dengan beberapa pejalan kaki yang begitu kecil di bawahnya.

.

.

_Aku tak pandai memuji bagaimana indahnya Tuhan memberi dan melimpahkan cintanya untukku lewat orang lain. Aku bukan orang spesial, tidak sempurna, sebagaimana harus hidup di muka bumi yang terus bergerak dinamis._

_._

_._

Senyum si pemuda mengembang sempurna. Terus menekan tombol _next_ sampai-sampai tidak sadar akan sosok pemuda tinggi telah duduk di depannya. Tersenyum tak kalah manis dengan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Pemuda bertelinga lebar itu segera menyandarkan tas gitarnya lalu mengetuk meja sebagai sebuah tanda. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya si tinggi yang menurut si _brunette_ tengah tersenyum kelebihan lebar. Senyum pemuda mungil itu pun sudah meredup sebelum sebuah kopi yang sama mendarat di hadapan cangkirnya.

.

.

_Dan aku mungkin tak akan percaya cinta. Karena mereka tak lebih dari sekedar omong kosong._

_._

_._

"Kau yang sudah duduk begitu menegaskanku untuk tidak berkomentar," tutur si pemuda _brunette_ yang kembali sibuk dengan kameranya. Ia seolah tak mengindahkan kehadiran pemuda tampan nan tinggi yang tiba-tiba duduk di kursinya. Tak seperti pemuja _jackpot_, ia lebih menghiraukan pemandangan luar jendela dibandingkan dengan mendengar tawa renyah dari si tinggi.

"Aku tak punya pilihan, aku bahkan tidak tahu kursi di sini bisa begitu sesak," bela si tinggi menggaruk tengkuknya. Sungguh tak ada yang membantunya kala kecanggungan benar-benar menancap di ulu hati. "Mungkin tempat ini benar-benar terkenal."

.

.

_Kata penulis favoritku, memiliki seseorang adalah sebuah hal yang salah. Mereka terlalu sibuk terbuai akan cinta, mengabaikan jurang yang sudah ada di kaki masing-masing, hingga lupa bahwa cinta bukan lagi kata yang paling indah._

_._

_._

Si tinggi menyesap kopinya. Ekor mata si _brunette_ dengan awas meliriknya. Menantikan reaksinya tentang kopi yang nyatanya baru saja membuat lidahnya getir. Berlipat-lipat bagai mencicipi racun. Tapi si pemuda tinggi dengan surai yang mekar bagai bulu boneka itu hanya menyisihkan alis terangkat menatapnya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana kau bisa begitu menikmati sesuatu yang pahit seperti itu?" Belum bertanya asal pemuda tersebut, si _brunette_ bereaksi cepat. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan kegetiran dari cairan hitam itu lewat di kerongkongannya─sekali lagi─hanya dengan melihat.

Pemuda tinggi tertawa mengamati. Dan untuk sepersekian detik, pemuda tinggi itu malah terlihat begitu menawan di mata si _brunette_.

.

.

_Lalu kata banyak orang, cinta itu manis. Tapi tak ada satupun yang berani menjamin cinta tak akan meninggalkan luka bagi si pecinta._

_._

_._

"Aku Park Chanyeol," ucap pemuda tinggi itu enteng. Mengabaikan si _brunette_ yang batal memotret isi cangkirnya.

Si _brunette_ mengabaikan sekali lagi rasa yang terbang di perutnya. Membunuh kegugupannya pada pemuda secerah mentari yang dengan suka rela menawarkan namanya. Menjanjikannya sebuah pagi dengan senyum yang mampu tertangkap oleh memorinya.

"Byun Baekhyun," balasnya begitu cepat. Kontan, tidak terpikirkan jika ia menolak.

Kedua tangan terjalin. Dan hari itu juga, Baekhyun tak akan sadar bahwa ini adalah kali pertemuan pertama mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Umbar Prolog dulu :D Aku suka buat prolog dulu soalnya. Enggak tau deh kenapa.

Lagi pengen buat yang ringan-ringan, sampai bingung sama _genre_. (Suka-suka aja deh kalo gitu), intinya aku bertahan di _rate_ yang aman.

Untuk kalian yang berminat untuk mengikuti ff ini, bisa tekan _follow _ya. Terima kasih.


	2. One: Tour

**80 Millionen**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance

**RATING**: T

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagi Chanyeol, kebebasan adalah sesuatu yang diidamkannya. Menjadi pewaris utama dalam keluarga bukanlah suatu hal yang begitu bisa disombongkan. Tidak pernah sama sekali mendamba, sampai-sampai ibunya susah payah mencarikannya pendamping hidup. Bukan karena tidak laku, tapi Chanyeol mengaku belum pernah menemukan seseorang yang tepat.

Chanyeol tak suka wanita cantik, pintar, anggun atau sopan seperti tawaran ibunya. Walaupun ia pada akhirnya berhasil dipaksa ibunya untuk menerima ditunangkan dengan gadis ideal penuh kriteria. Yang mengaku mencintainya, namun berhasil menyangkutkan ragu, apakah cinta pada aset perusahaan ayahnya atau parasnya yang tidak pernah gagal meruntuhkan hati banyak gadis.

_Well_, Chanyeol tidak ingin berlebihan walaupun nyatanya memang dirinya selalu kelebihan. Dengan bermodalkan paras rupawan, ia bisa menipu pelayan wanita di rumahnya. Mencuri salah satu mobil miliknya yang ditawan ibunya sendiri. Hingga terbang meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya sebelum ibunya membekukan seluruh ATM di dompet.

Chanyeol tak akan menyangka, satu minggu di Swiss memberinya sebuah arti dari kebebasan. Dimana ia tak berkutat dengan kertas-kertas pelajaran bisnis atau telpon ibunya yang menyampaikan jadwal kencannya. Ia pun harus berterima kasih lagi pada keberuntungan yang baru saja mendatanginya. Terlebih bisa duduk di depan pemuda manis yang sebangsa dengannya ini. Yang membuatnya tidak perlu repot-repot berbahasa asing untuk sekedar menyapa.

Awalnya Chanyeol tidak tertarik dengan pemuda di depannya itu. Menganggapnya sama seperti angin yang mendesau di telinga. Tapi menurutnya, Baekhyun terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan.

"Apa kamera itu membawamu sampai ke sini?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa malu. Ia hanya bisa berharap orang di depannya itu tak akan menganggapnya melucu, kurang kerjaan dan lebih parahnya lagi pemuda kesepian. Karena kalau boleh jujur, Chanyeol membutuhkan seseorang yang dipercaya untuk bertahan di negeri orang.

"Kau mau kopi?" Baekhyun menawarkannya sebuah cangkir kopi yang mendingin. Rasa yang sama, namun warnanya sedikit lebih pekat dari kopinya yang hampir habis. "Jika aku meninggalkannya aku sama saja dengan membuang _kurs franc_."

Chanyeol menahan tawa mendengar kepolosan Baekhyun yang begitu datar menyambut ritmenya. Ia bukannya terganggu, malah semakin menarik pemuda itu baginya.

"Oh, aku sempat sedikit mencicipinya," sambung pemuda itu mencicit. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, meninggalkan helaian rambutnya yang berdiri. Tak kunjung dirapikan, ingin sekali tangan Chanyeol lancang menyentuhnya.

"Tak masalah," tutur Chanyeol menjemput cangkir pemuda itu. Membawanya mendekat lalu menyesapnya tanpa babibu. Sedangkan Baekhyun memilih diam di tempatnya, tak mau melihat. Apalagi menghiraukan kerongkongannya yang serak minta diisi.

Tak lama, hujan mereda menyisakan keramaian pejalan kaki. Lewat jendela, Baekhyun menyaksikan beberapa wisatawan berlarian menuju menara jam. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang hampir tersedak kopi, ia pun beranjak keluar dari _café_. Tak perduli Chanyeol memanggilnya beberapa kali untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban atas kopinya yang begitu pahit.

"Kopimu adalah yang terburuk," keluh Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak si mungil. Ia mengejar pemuda mungil itu hingga nafasnya berlari ria memasuki ritme. Yang ditepuk malah sibuk dengan kameranya. Memotret sesuatu di atas sana hingga Chanyeol sendiri kesal karena terabaikan. "Kurasa kau memesan sesuatu yang salah."

Baekhyun masih terdiam dengan kameranya. Sibuk menangkap setiap momen bagaimana sebuah boneka keluar menari dari sudut jam. Baekhyun begitu takjub dengan hal tersebut. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak perduli dengan tontonan orang ramai di depannya.

Selebihnya, Chanyeol tak suka diabaikan. Ia tak pernah diabaikan seumur hidupnya. Pemuda tinggi itu kesal tapi tak berani mengganggu si _brunette_. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa marah dengan seseorang yang belum genap satu jam ia temui. Teman saja bukan.

"Biar ku beritahu kau─ _yak!_"

Seorang pemuda asing menabrak Baekhyun. Tubuhnya yang mungil limbung ke belakang. Tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan kameranya ke atas aspal sebelum dirinya benar-benar ditangkap oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasakan jantung di dalam dadanya semakin liar mencari jalan keluar. Merasakan hatinya yang meletup bagai _popcorn_, hingga tanpa sadar merona kala kedua tangan besar itu berhasil menangkap tubuhnya.

Kamera Baekhyun sungguh tergeletak, hancur lensanya menabrak aspal. "M-maaf," cicit Baekhyun membeku di lengan Chanyeol. Yang jika diperhatikan posisi keduanya seperti tengah melucu dengan adegan roman picisan. Mata bulan sabitnya pun tak akan berani mengedar pada kakinya.

Chanyeol yang masih menatap kepingan hazel si mungil, buru-buru melepaskan Baekhyun dari genggamannya. Mencari benda hitam berlensa lebar itu dengan matanya yang bulat bak boneka.

"Kameranya!" Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun terlalu terpaku dalam diamnya.

e)(o

Justingerweg kembali dirundung gerimis. Tak ada payung, tak ada tempat berteduh. Hanya ada pohon-pohon berdaun kuning yang berguguran. Mereka berdua tengah mengisi betapa kosongnya jalanan siang itu. Saat mantel Chanyeol tiba-tiba membentang melindunginya, Baekhyun segera menghindar dari itu. Lagipula ia punya topi mantelnya yang lebih berguna dibandingkan berdekatan dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

Bukan bernegatif _thinking_, hanya saja akan terlihat sangat aneh.

Chanyeol baik-baik saja dengan penolakan yang baru saja ia terima. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun membuat dirinya menjadi orang yang tidak punya harga di luar rumahnya. Wajar kalau Baekhyun kesal, kameranya rusak dan ia tidak lagi mendapatkan banyak foto untuk hobinya. Tapi bukan pula salah Chanyeol tentang kerusakan kameranya.

_Well_, hanya lensa yang retak. Jika Chanyeol mau, ia bisa membeli kamera yang baru dan super bagus untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau kesal karena kameramu rusak?" selidik Chanyeol mengekorinya menyebrang jalan. Dan entah mengapa ia bisa begitu perduli pada orang asing seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab. Lebih fokus untuk mencari sebuah bus. Sebut saja tengah berusaha kabur dari orang asing.

"Itu hanya retak. Kau bisa─"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bilang itu hanya retak?!" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan sinis. Mungkin ia bisa maklum dengan Chanyeol yang tak paham masalah kerusakan kamera. Tapi mengganggunya di tengah amarahnya pada orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab setelah memecahkan lensa kameranya adalah penyebab mengapa ia bisa bersikap sesensitif ini.

Tapi Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia pikir ia tak pantas untuk marah pada siapapun. Terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Anggap saja ia tengah mendapatkan karma karena kabur tanpa izin ayahnya. Ia bahkan tak sempat berpikir panjang, bagaimana ia bisa bertahan hidup di negara mahal ini untuk selamanya. "Aku tidak bawa banyak uang untuk memperbaikinya."

Chanyeol sedikit terhenyuh pada pemuda mungil itu. Ia bisa melihat cerminan dirinya sendiri tentang betapa keras kepalanya ia hingga bisa terdampar di tempat ini. Kemudian yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menawarkannya sesuatu seperti, "Mau ku bantu?"

Jangan tanyakan padanya tentang ia yang bisa menjadi sok peduli begini pada orang asing. Ia tak pernah begini pada seseorang sebelumnya. Tidak pernah, bahkan untuk sekedar menghibur orang lain dari duka lara. "Aku sedikit tahu beberapa tempat di Altstadt."

Baekhyun membuang nafas. Matanya terus mengedar pada jalanan yang sepi. Ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang terdengar sia-sia saja menghiraukan Chanyeol. "Lupakan, aku benar-benar tidak membawa banyak uang."

"Biar kutebak kau tengah kabur dari rumah," tutur Chanyeol menyusulnya. Tak perduli Baekhyun hanya terus berjalan meninggalkannya. "aku benar kan?"

Bekhyun berusaha menenggelamkan seluruh rasa kesalnya. "Lalu kau ingin menculikku? Merampokku? Menjual organku?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berlari menghalangi jalannya. "Aku ingin membantumu─"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Ingin rasanya ia pukul saja orang di depannya ini. "Apa kau tak punya sesuatu yang kau kerjakan selain mengurusi urusan orang lain?"

"Oh, ayolah. Aku bukan orang jahat yang ingin menculik orang tak berdosa sepertimu. Apalagi membunuh, menjual ginjalmu dan─"

Tiba pada Baekhyun yang menyingkirkan tubuh besar Chanyeol darinya. Membuang pemuda itu untuk segera pergi dari jalan yang seharusnya bebas ia lewati dengan kakinya.

"Kau bisa naik itu untuk kembali ke Korea," jemari mungil nan lentik itu kemudian menunjukkannya sebuah bus di ujung jalan. Bus berukuran besar yang biasanya membawa semua orang ke beberapa peron kereta menuju bandara London.

"_Wow_, kau bahkan mengenalku dengan sangat baik," kekeh Chanyeol sedikit geli karena pemuda mungil itu tengah berusaha mengusirnya. "Perlu kau tahu bahwa aku adalah anak dari pendiri Park _Industries_." Sedikit menyombongkan diri agar si pemuda mungil ini tahu tentang seberapa penting ia di Korea.

Baekhyun sempat menatap penampilan Chanyeol yang berantakan itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tapi setelahnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng. Ia pun sama sekali tak akan perduli, sekalipun Chanyeol adalah anak menteri Swiss.

Lagipula siapa yang tak akan menyangka jika pemuda berambut keriting dengan celana _jeans_ dan _hoodie_ lusuh di depannya ini tak lebih dari seorang anak jalanan Swiss. Walaupun wajahnya bisa menjelaskan betapa cocoknya ia menjadi anak orang paling kaya di muka bumi ini. "Kau tak akan berada disini jika itu benar."

Frustasi, Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya yang keriting. Demi neneknya yang semakin betah di rumah sakit karena kehilangan cucu kesayangannya, Chanyeol bersumpah tak pernah dijatuhkan seperti tadi. "Kau hanya tak mengerti."

"Aku sama sekali tidak perduli," tegas Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol. Menaiki bus besar yang baru saja sampai di Halte.

Tak perduli kemana Baekhyun akan pergi, Chanyeol mengejarnya. Memasuki bus itu tanpa berpikir lalu menjatuhkan diri di samping kursi pemuda mungil itu. "Katakan, kemana kau akan pergi?"

Baekhyun merengut. "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Aku berani bertaruh jika kau tak tahu tempat ini dengan baik." Baekhyun tertegun. Menatap manik hitam jelaga itu dalam kebekuan. Air wajahnya telah menjelaskan Chanyeol segalanya. Bahwa pemuda itu sedang putus asa, kabur dari rumah karena masalah, lalu yang lebih parahnya tak membawa banyak uang. "Kau punya uang?"

Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya. "Kau ingin merampokku sekarang?"

"Byun Baekhyun, aku serius," keluh Chanyeol sedikit frustasi.

Baekhyun memijit keningnya. Entah bagaimana caranya ia mengusir pemuda tak jelas ini dari hadapannya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Dengar," Chanyeol meletakkan tas gitarnya. Sedikit kerepotan sebenarnya. "aku tak begitu mengerti mengapa aku bisa melakukan ini. Tapi hatiku mengatakan bahwa kau tengah butuh bantuanku."

"Aku tak butuh bantuan dari siapapun," lirih Baekhyun membuang wajahnya ke luar jendela. Entah mengapa ia bisa begitu lelah kali ini. Matanya tiba-tiba saja berkabut, hendak menangis seperti anak kecil yang tersesat di jalan.

Chanyeol membatu di sampingnya. Pemuda itu tak akan bisa melakukan sesuatu jika sudah dihadapkan pada hal seperti ini. Ia pun tiba-tiba saja jadi rindu dengan ibunya.

"Hei, mau ku tunjukkan sesuatu?" tawar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang mengusap air matanya mendung. Tak mau menoleh, sekalipun Chanyeol bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela. "Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

e)(o

Dua jam lebih di dalam kereta membuat Baekhyun tak bertahan untuk tidak melakukan apapun. Wajahnya masih muram, tak berminat menghiraukan pemuda di sampingnya. Baekhyun sedikit berterima kasih pada pemuda bertelinga peri itu karena mentraktirnya sebuah tiket kereta dan _crepes _stroberi yang manis. Ia bahkan tak banyak berpikir darimana pemuda tampan ini mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu untuk sekedar bersenang-senang.

Tanpa ia sangka pemuda tiang itu sangat fasih berbahasa Inggris dan Jerman. Terlihat mengobrol banyak dengan penumpang yang lain dan bahkan pada petugas kereta sekalipun. Chanyeol mungkin pemuda yang cukup ramah. Sangat periang untuk ukuran seorang pria. Ia akan tertawa lepas tanpa menghiraukan orang di sekitarnya. Termasuk Baekhyun yang mulai berpikir aneh tentang kewarasan pemuda itu.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Baekhyun menghentikan tawa Chanyeol yang sibuk berurusan dengan salah satu nyonya berambut pirang. Tibalah saat semua orang menatap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memilih diam memperhatikan. Bukannya tidak mengerti bahasa inggris, hanya saja ia kurang percaya diri untuk melakukannya.

"Zermatt," jawab Chanyeol singkat. "Kupikir kau tidur."

Baekhyun membuang kembali wajahnya ke luar jendela. Suasana dingin kembali menggerogoti wajahnya yang semakin lusuh. Melihat tumpukan kabut di sepanjang jalan membuatnya sedikit mengantuk. Benar kata Jongdae dahulu, Switzerland begitu indah untuk dijadikan tempat liburan. Bukan tempat kabur seperti yang terjadi pada dirinya. Yang tak perduli ia bisa saja tersesat jika tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku juga kabur dari rumah," mulai Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebotol air dari tasnya. Ia tampak tak begitu perduli untuk didengarkan. Pada intinya, ia hanya perlu menjadi dekat dengan Baekhyun untuk sedikit menghiburnya. "Ibuku yang cerewet ingin melihatku segera menikah dan mengelola perusahaan ayahku dengan rapi."

Baekhyun sedikit menoleh padanya. Siapa yang menyangka ada orang yang memiliki pemikiran pendek sepertinya. "Itu semua impian semua ibu."

"Ya," Chanyeol tersenyum getir. "Tapi ibuku tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana impianku yang sebenarnya." Pemuda itu mencoba mencari ketenangan dengan meneguk airnya.

"Di Bucheon tidak ada yang seperti itu, hanya saja─" Baekhyun menunduk. Ia tiba-tiba rindu bagaimana kebahagiaan yang ia dapatkan pada masa kecilnya. Mendapatkan cinta dari kedua orang tuanya, pergi berlibur bersama, lalu yang terpenting adalah tak akan pernah terpisahkan. Tapi nampaknya ibu dan ayahnya tidak perduli lagi tentang semua itu. "Pasti kedua orang tuamu sangat menyayangimu."

"Benar." Pandangan Chanyeol mulai berkabut. Ditatapnya sebotol air mineral yang terus beriak di genggamannya. "Aku hanya tak suka ditunangkan."

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum bodoh. Selalu begitu. "Tunanganku adalah gadis cantik, kaya dan juga cerdas."

Baekhyun merasa sedikit aneh pada cerita polos milik Chanyeol ini. Ia sedikit bisa merasakan betapa tak menyenangkan jadi seseorang sepertinya. Walaupun pada nyatanya keluarga Chanyeol terdengar begitu rapi jika dibandingkan dengan keluarganya yang berantakan.

Baekhyun mengusap hidungnya yang memerah. Ia bisa bilang dirinya tengah kedinginan. "Lalu mengapa kau meninggalkannya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. Ia membongkar isi tasnya lalu menyerahkan salah satu jaketnya pada Baekhyun. "Cinta adalah yang paling penting."

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. "Cinta tidak sepenting itu." Ia pun tak menolak jaket tebal dari Chanyeol. Ia memakainya dengan senang hati walaupun nantinya mungkin akan ditertawakan karena jaket itu sukses menenggelamkan tangannya. "Orang yang saling mencintai saja bisa saling membenci."

Chanyeol terkejut dengan jawaban singkat dari Baekhyun. Ia sedikit memutar wajahnya untuk menemukan jawaban bohong dari pemuda mungil itu. Tapi nampaknya, Baekhyun adalah orang yang terlalu jujur untuk berbicara. "Kau tak pernah jatuh cinta?"

Baekhyun membuang wajahnya. "Mereka tidak penting."

"Kenapa?"

"Cinta itu omong kosong─"

Chanyeol memasukkan botol airnya kembali ke dalam tas. Menghindari tolehan Baekhyun yang seakan ingin meyakinkannya. "Kau hanya takut kecewa."

"Tidak," jawab si _brunette_ ketus. Lagipula ia hanya mencoba membenarkan jaketnya.

"Kau hanya tidak benar-benar tahu apa itu cinta," balas Chanyeol yang sialnya membuat Baekhyun sukses terkunci pada binernya. Pemuda itu kemudian meraih jemari dinginnya. Menggenggamnya hingga ia sendiri bisa bergidik. "Mau ku tunjukkan?"

Baekhyun membeku. Tubuhnya semakin mendingin. Tapi yang tak ia mengerti adalah wajahnya yang tiba-tiba saja terbakar. Ia pun merasakan hangat ketika salah satu tangannya digenggam. Terpaku pada obsidian kembar yang begitu jernih membayangi wajahnya. Hingga ia sendiri bingung sejak kapan suara _husky_ Chanyeol terdengar begitu mengagumkan di telinga.

"Mau ku tunjukkan apa itu cinta?" Chanyeol mengulangi perkataannya. Membuat Baekhyun semakin merasakan jantungnya berdegup tak karuan dengan darahnya yang terus berdesir bagai jam pasir. Sungguh tak ada satu pun hal yang pernah membuatnya demikian dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol telah lancang menyentuh wajahnya. Menarik dagunya hingga ia sendiri bisa dengan jelas menatap setiap lekuk wajahnya. Baekhyun hanya terpaku dan seolah tak bisa melakukan apapun. Mengusir Chanyeol yang begitu bar-bar mendekatinya saja tidak pernah bisa dilakukannya, apalagi menolak ketika hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Hentikan!" Baekhyun akhirnya mendorong si pemuda tinggi itu. Wajahnya bukan main semerah tomat menahan genderang perang di dadanya. Ia sibuk berpikir. Memutar wajahnya sambil memperhatikan ke sekeliling. Bagaimana jika ada yang berpikir macam-macam tentang mereka? Walaupun nyatanya hampir saja menjadi macam-macam _sih_.

Chanyeol terkikik geli melihat pemuda itu merona hebat di pipi. Ia segera melipat lengannya setelah menaikkan topi bulu jaketnya. "Bagaimana? Sudah merasakannya?"

Baekhyun menyernyit tak mengerti.

"Jantungmu berdetak keras sekali," Chanyeol tersenyum mengejeknya. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali memukul kepala besar pemuda di sampingnya ini.

Si _brunette_ pun memutar posisinya menghadap jendela. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada topi jaketnya lalu memejamkan kedua mata. Ia bersumpah ingin tenggelam saja sekarang.

e)(o

Setelah keluar dari kereta, mereka harus berjalan menelusuri deretan pertokoan dan resto. Sayangnya Chanyeol terlihat tak peka untuk mengajaknya masuk ke salah satu restoran karena perutnya kini meraung lapar. Baekhyun berakhir kesal tak menukar banyak uang untuk membeli sedikit cemilan atau mungkin _potato rosti_ di salah satu toko. Salahkan Chanyeol yang menyeretnya kemari tanpa membawa banyak persiapan dan juga dompet.

Baekhyun terlalu malu untuk mengatakan ia lapar atau hendak meminjam uang untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya. Tidak, ia bukanlah orang yang tidak punya harga diri. Terlebih pada orang yang baru saja ditemuinya.

Setelah jauh berjalan dan melewati banyak restoran yang membuat perut Baekhyun meraung semakin lapar, akhirnya Chanyeol menariknya masuk ke salah satu restoran yang atapnya tertutupi salju tebal.

Bangunan resto itu dibuat sedikit sederhana dengan cat putih pucat. Interiornya ditata rapi dengan figura-figura yang unik. Jendelanya berukir dan mejanya terbuat dari kayu yang kokoh. Bagus menurut Baekhyun. Dan yang paling penting adalah, Chanyeol memesan sesuatu yang terlihat begitu enak dan juga hangat.

Dua _Zurcher Geschnetzeltes, Alpermagronen, Rivella, _coklat panas dan satu piring _Rosti_ tertata di atas meja. Baekhyun pun hanya tercengang pada nama-nama makanan yang mungkin akan segera masuk ke perutnya.

Setelah Chanyeol─dengan sabar─memperkenalkan satu per satu pesanan mereka, _waiters_ itu pun selesai dengan membawa nampan kosongnya. Baekhyun mau tak mau menatap pada Chanyeol yang mulai menyantap makanannya tanpa berbicara sesuatu seperti harga makanan─misalnya.

Dan Baekhyun mengaku bukanlah orang yang akan suka berhutang pada orang lain, terlebih hutang budi. Ia mungkin saja tipe orang yang takut tak bisa membayar hutang atau pun membalas budi. Karena bagaimanapun, Chanyeol sudah benar-benar membawanya ke dalam resto mahal seperti ini. Yang kemudian ia hanya bisa mengutuk _design_ dari resto yang begitu menipu. Tak semurah kelihatannya, katanya.

"Tidak suka?" tanya Chanyeol mebuyarkan lamunanya.

"T-tidak," kikuk Baekhyun meraih garpunya. Mencicipi potongan daging di piringnya dalam diam dan sibuk menguyah. Pikirannya lalu melayang secara otomatis tentang betapa enaknya sesuatu yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun hampir tersedak makanannya sendiri ketika tiba-tiba mengetahui Chanyeol sibuk memperhatikannya. Ia meraih _Rivella_-nya, lalu meminumnya dengan amat tergesa. Tak lupa mengutuk piring-piring makanannya karena tak memberitahunya tentang Chanyeol yang terlalu memperhatikan. _Memalukan_, pikirnya.

"Ini terlalu mahal," keluh Baekhyun yang terbatuk-batuk menepuk dadanya. Katakan jantungnya mendadak berhenti ketika tahu Chanyeol menatapnya begitu serius.

"Tak masalah, jika kau suka." Chanyeol dengan baik hati memberikannya sapu tangan. Memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja setelah menghabiskan setengah _Rivella_-nya.

"Aku yang bayar," ujarnya menunjuk dengan garpu. Baekhyun termangap, lalu bersandar pada kursinya. Kehilangan selera makan. "Kenapa?"

"Berikan aku nomer rekeningmu." Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya, hendak mengetik sesuatu sebelum mendengar Chanyeol terkekeh di depannya. "Aku serius."

"Aku lebih serius membantumu," kikiknya renyah.

Baekhyun mendegus, "Aku tak suka berhutang pada orang lain."

"Jangan seperti ayahku," tuturnya melahap _Alpemagronen_ dan menyisakan beberapa potongan _Rosti_ di piringnya. "Habiskan makananmu lalu kita pergi."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol memotong perkataannya.

e)(o

Setelah lama berdebat soal makanan dan harga dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun akhirnya bisa diam. Perutnya penuh tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Ia ingin tinggal saja di restoran lebih lama, bukan mengikuti Chanyeol ke dalam _Intersport Rent_. Benar-benar tak berminat terlibat dengan _snowboard_ atau sejenisnya. Karena baginya, tidak ada sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada memotret atau bermain game.

Chanyeol sudah memakai semua atribut _skiing_-nya. Mulai dari pakaian, _helm_, kaca mata, _boat_, bahkan _board-_nya. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang masih berdiam di sofa, hanya menyaksikan pemuda tinggi itu dengan tatapan lesu.

Tak lama Chanyeol kembali dengan perlengkapan yang lain. Membawakannya beberapa model dan ukuran yang terlihat pas untuknya. Pemuda itu pun tak lupa memasangkannya pada Baekhyun yang menolak mentah untuk dipakaikan begitu saja. Karena Baekhyun telah mengaku, ia bukan anak kecil yang harus diurusi.

"Aku janji ini akan sangat menyenangkan," tutur Chanyeol tersenyum seperti keledai. Terlalu percaya diri dan juga sedikit bodoh bagi Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tak bisa menolak. Entahlah, bagaimana ceritanya Chanyeol bisa begitu berkuasa di matanya. Bahkan saat Baekhyun takut menaiki _cable car_ dan Chanyeol memotret dirinya tanpa diprotes.

_Mood_ Baekhyun saat kekenyangan mungkin terlalu lucu di mata Chanyeol. Pemuda berambut keriting itu tak ada henti-hentinya tertawa lalu mengerjai si _brunette_ hingga mereka menapak di sisi Matterhorn _Mountain_.

Baekhyun yang kesal karena dirinya selalu ditertawakan oleh si telinga lebar, tak segan untuk melempari pemuda itu dengan bola salju besar buatan tangannya.

Chanyeol tak mau kalah. Pemuda tinggi itu membalasnya hingga berlarian di atas salju yang tebal. Baekhyun pun ikut tertawa hingga lupa bahwa ia tersandung batu di kakinya. Chanyeol semakin tertawa renyah menikmati pemandangan lucu itu, sampai lupa pada Baekhyun yang akan kembali melempari wajahnya.

Mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang dipenuhi salju membuat mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Namun tak lama mereka kembali tenggelam dalam tawa. Sungguh aneh bagi Baekhyun.

Hari terasa begitu panjang bagi keduanya. Chanyeol bahkan dengan senang hati mengajari Baekhyun cara bermain _ski_. Ia menuntun pemuda itu meluncur atau memberinya tips tentang cara berhenti dengan papannya berjam-jam. Sampai pada Baekhyun yang sedikit mengerti trik, mereka pun akhirnya siap meluncur di atas salju bersama.

Baekhyun tak ada henti-hentinya mengagumi bagusnya permainan _ski_ Chanyeol. Diam-diam ia yang sudah lebih dahulu jatuh terguling, menyalakan ponselnya lalu sibuk mengambil gambar. Lagipula jika kameranya rusak, ia masih bisa menggunakan ponselnya, bukan?

"Aku tak tahu jika bermain _ski_ semenyenangkan tadi," cicit Baekhyun di sela perjalanan pulang mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih berjalan di sampingnya sambil menatap langit penuh bintang. Sesekali ia menunjuk ke arah langit lalu menyebutkan nama-nama rasi bintang yang ditemuinya.

Baekhyun kemudian menghentikan langkahnya untuk menggaruk sedikit tengkuknya. Sedikit canggung ketika ia mencoba memanggil nama pemuda itu. "C-chanyeol?"

"Ya?" respon Chanyeol yang ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya. Mata bulatnya kini berpendar pada sosok mungil yang terlihat begitu manis di depannya.

"Aku tinggal di sini," tuturnya menunjuk sebuah bangunan dua lantai di dalam pagar. Buru-buru ia menggigit bibir, merotasikan matanya lucu sambil melepas jaket yang dipinjamkan Chanyeol padanya.

Lalu anehnya, Baekhyun hanya terus merasa tak ingin mengakhiri pertemuan mereka disini.

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, tak lupa memperhatikan _home stay_ Baekhyun yang bercahaya temaram. Cukup sederhana dan juga terlihat sedikit hangat. "Tempatmu pasti sangat keren," pujinya riang.

"Lalu kau?" tanya Baekhyun mengembalikan jaket itu pada empunya. Matanya yang berkedip lucu mengundang senyum Chanyeol yang dirundung dingin.

"Penginapan di ujung sana," balas Chanyeol. Pemuda itu pun segera membenarkan tas gitarnya sebelum mengambil kembali jaketnya.

"Tak ingin mampir?" Nada Baekhyun diselami canggung. Bagaimanapun ia sangat berterima kasih pada Chanyeol yang mau mengajaknya bersenang-senang hari ini. "_Host family_-ku punya sedikit pesta penyambutan untuk _member_ baru."

Chanyeol terkekeh, ingin sekali rasanya mengiyakan ajakan pemuda _brunette_ itu. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak suka pesta? Tapi tak akan memungkinkan bagi Chanyeol untuk mengganggu sebuah keluarga baru. "Mungkin lain kali. Aku punya kebiasaan buruk tentang pesta."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil sampai-sampai pemilik _home stay_ membukakannya sebuah pintu. Menoleh sebentar, ia sedikit memundurkan langkahnya. "Kemana kau akan pergi besok?"

Maka Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan sangat antusias. Dalam hatinya, ia sangat berharap akan menuang banyak perjalanan dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya itu. "Lucerne. Kau mau ikut?"

Baekhyun tanpa ragu mengangguk setuju. Senyumnya bahkan secerah rembulan malam di atas sana. "Aku akan sangat senang."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang perlahan berbalik meninggalkannya. Ia pun sedikit tersenyum pada pemilik _home stay_ yang hendak menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun. Tapi entah bagaimana, hatinya mendadak terasa kosong.

Namun sesaat, setelah ia memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah, ia mendapati Baekhyun menatapnya. Melambai padanya dengan senyum tulus. "Terima kasih," tuturnya lembut. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk senang. Ia tak sabar untuk menanti esok hari. "Sampai jumpa besok."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, _Chapter_ 1\. Terinspirasi dari hubungan ChanBaek yang ajaibnya bisa akrab cuman dalam waktu semalam. (Sungguh jodoh kalian)

Sebenarnya ff ini sudah lama bersarang di laptopku. Hanya saja aku menambahkan beberapa unsur dan sedikit memperbaiki alur yang sebelumnya ku tulis. Sedangkan genrenya, aku tidak janji akan fokus. Aku sudah bilang di prolog kalau genre ff ini akan terserah pada alurnya wkwkwk Intinya ff ini tamat dengan caranya sendiri #ngomongapaansihgue?

Terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah mem_follow_ dan mem_favorit_kan ff ini. Mohon tinggalkan jejak (masukan/saran) ketika kalian selesai membaca. Karena semua itu tentu akan mempengaruhi ff ini dan menjadi bahan evaluasiku.

_See you_


	3. Two: Something Fault

**80 Millionen**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance

**RATING**: T

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang mengantar Baekhyun untuk memperbaiki kameranya, mereka bertolak menggunakan kereta ekspress. Gerimis kembali mengguyur kota Bern yang dingin, tapi kali ini keduanya telah siap dengan pakaian hangat. Mereka pun fokus menatap ke luar jendela. Mengabsen beberapa bangunan, menikmati pepohonan lalu sampai pada Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan _sandwich_ dari kotak bekalnya.

Chanyeol mendapatkan satu dari Baekhyun. Melahapnya lapar, tak lupa terkikik dalam hati melihat Baekhyun yang begitu lucu di matanya. Pipinya yang sedikit berisi, bibirnya yang mungil, kulitnya yang seputih susu dan matanya yang bersinar mengingatkannya pada keponakan kecilnya.

Saat makan, Baekhyun bisa nampak begitu berantakan. Sudut bibirnya akan meninggalkan sisa saus. Lalu mulutnya akan sibuk berceloteh tentang pestanya tadi malam. Baru sehari bertemu dengannya, Chanyeol tak akan percaya bahwa Baekhyun bisa bercerita banyak padanya. Padahal yang ia ingat, kemarin mereka sempat beradu argumen setelah beberapa menit bertemu.

"Saat musim semi, biasanya kami berlibur ke rumah nenek," cerita Baekhyun masih menatap ke luar jendela. Ia baru saja mengambil video pemandangan kota yang menghampar dengan ponselnya. "Kau pernah ke Yanggu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Matanya masih memuja, terlalu _excited_ dengan semua cerita yang pemuda mungil itu bagi padanya.

"Cobalah untuk berkunjung ke sana sesekali." Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela. Mencoba menggambar gunung dengan uap dari tiupan mulutnya. "Disana ada banyak gunung. Lingkungannya selalu membuatku tenang. Nenekku juga pintar memasak, jadi aku selalu ingin kembali ke sana."

Chanyeol menatapnya penuh senyum. "Kau bisa kembali besok."

Baekhyun menggeleng. Mendadak maniknya pudar akan kalimat itu. "Aku tidak ingin pulang─"

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati. Takut menyinggung, apalagi dianggap sebagai seseorang yang ingin mengurusi masalah orang lain. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Baekhyun menolak untuk menjawab. Setidaknya ia telah berusaha untuk membangun hubungan akrab dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu mereka." Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah yang tertekuk. Diam-diam ia memegangi hatinya yang terserang pedih. "Orang tuaku bercerai."

"Maaf─" tutur Chanyeol yang begitu menyesal karena ingin tahu. Lalu mereka pun tenggelam dalam diam. Sampai pada Baekhyun yang tenggelam dalam jernih matanya sendiri.

"Dulu ibuku bertengkar setiap hari dengan ayahku karena uang. Suatu hari ia pergi bersama seorang pria kaya. Tapi setelah semua hal yang aku lalui tanpanya, ia malah kembali merebutku dari ayah. Membuatku meninggalkan rumah dan membawaku ke dalam keluarga barunya yang ku pikir akan sempurna."

Baekhyun menggaruk hidungnya sebentar, sedangkan nafasnya mengudara mengantar uap yang dingin. Berhasil membentur atensi Chanyeol, hingga pemuda itu benar-benar menyesal karena telah mengusir riang Baekhyun pagi ini.

"Ayah tiriku mungkin seseorang yang luar biasa, tapi putranya malah tak lebih dari seorang berengsek. Lalu ayahku─" Baekhyun tersenyum getir saat melanjutkan, "entahlah, dia hanya seseorang yang menyedihkan. Ditinggal ibuku saja dia merasa dunia sudah runtuh. Dia lebih memilih mabuk dari pada mendengarku bicara."

Mata Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali. Mendapati Baekhyun yang begitu blak-blakan soal keluarganya membuat ia mendadak ikut terserang pahit yang menguar dari diri si pemuda.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar?" tanya Baekhyun menahan air mata ketika merapikan kotak bekalnya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku menceritakan keluargaku pada orang lain."

"Dan aku tidak percaya jika rasanya bisa begitu melegakan." Pemuda itu kemudian terkikik sendiri. Merasa lucu karena air matanya berhasil jatuh tak terbendung. Pula merasa bodoh karena masih saja bisa menangis karena membicarakan keruntuhan keluarganya. Nyatanya, Baekhyun sudah berhasil melarikan diri, jadi bukankah sudah seharusnya ia melupakan banyak hal yang ia benci?

Chanyeol menyodorkannya sebotol air─mengaku tidak dapat melakukan hal yang lebih bagus selain itu. Berharap dengan tawaran kecilnya, ia bisa merubah suasana hati si pemuda _brunette _menjadi lebih baik. "Aku bisa pura-pura tidak tahu kalau kau mau."

Baekhyun menjemput botol itu. Membuka tutupnya tapi tidak segera meminumnya. Malah tenggelam ia ke dalam sebuah tundukan. "Chanyeol, apa kau percaya cinta?"

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol tenang. Ia hendak menerangi hazel Baekhyun yang begitu mendung. Dan kalau bisa, ia ingin mengenalkannya banyak perihal cinta. "Cinta itu sama seperti manusia. Tidak ada yang sempurna. Percaya atau tidak, orang tuamu demikian karena mereka saling mencintai."

Pupil Baekhyun melebar mendengarnya. Ia pun buru-buru membuang wajahnya. Menyembunyikan getaran aneh yang tiba-tiba bertempur dalam dadanya.

e)(o

Baekhyun mendadak tenggelam dalam keramaian. Kakinya yang kecil berusaha menyeimbangkan langkah raksasa Chanyeol di depannya. Takut tersesat, ia pun dengan sungguh-sungguh melebarkan matanya untuk mengejar punggung si tinggi. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng. Baru saja jam sepuluh pagi, tapi keramaian disana sudah terasa seperti sore hari di kota Seoul.

Keramaian _Auntumn Festival_ di seberang Kapellbruecke tengah menyita atensi seluruh pengunjung. Festival itu dibuka untuk umum di tepian sungai Reuss. Tak banyak wisatawan seperti mereka yang menikmati berbagai wahana permainan dan juga berbelanja oleh-oleh.

Baekhyun yang sibuk menatap sekeliling kini lupa pada kehadiran Chanyeol yang menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Mungkin kemarin ia bisa senang jika Chanyeol menghilang dari pandangannya, tapi sekarang Baekhyun bisa menjadi panik karena kehilangan Chanyeol di sisinya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia dalam _mode_ tidak percaya orang asing selain Chanyeol.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Baekhyun menembus keramaian dan berjinjit karena hendak menemukan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya yang mungil tenggelam dalam pria-pria tinggi Eropa. Mata bulan sabitnya bahkan tak bisa menemukan sosok Chanyeol dengan baik.

Celaka baginya. Ia tak akan bisa pulang tanpa Chanyeol sebagai _important guide_-nya. Ia lalu bersumpah menyesal karena tidak meminta nomor kontak si tinggi itu semalam.

Mencoba menyerah, Baekhyun akhirnya berbalik. Kakinya yang lelah tiba-tiba ingin segera keluar dari keramaian, lalu mendekat pada salah satu pagar wahana permainan untuk menunggu Chanyeol yang mungkin akan mencarinya. Tapi sebelum itu, tangannya kini sudah digenggam oleh si tinggi.

Baekhyun seakan bermimpi menggenggam bintang setelah tahu Chanyeol muncul di hadapannya. Senyum pemuda itu bak mentari dengan wajahnya yang begitu mempesona. Melupakan tangannya yang digenggam tanpa permisi, Baekhyun segera menghardik Chanyeol tentang ia yang tertinggal.

Merasa gemas, Chanyeol hanya terkikik sambil mengusak surai lembut Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba saja melihat Baekhyun yang merengut dapat menghangatkan hatinya yang kalut. Entahlah, mengapa ia bisa begitu tenang setelah menemukan si _brunette_?

"Ingin mencoba?" Chanyeol menyerahkan salah satu _gun_ mainan di depannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang berkedip pun hanya menerima dengan senang hati.

Mereka terfokus pada kaleng-kaleng yang disusun di rak-rak hadiah. Sempat bertaruh, Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun tak akan menang melawannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun kembali mendegus dan tak kalah cerewet menendangnya.

"Kalau kau kalah, kau harus menemaniku berkeliling Switzerland kapanpun aku mau."

Baekhyun menyernyit mendengar taruhan Chanyeol. Sedikit geli karena pemuda itu terlalu _innocent_ untuk bertaruh dengan orang sepertinya. Lagipula bukankah tak ada ruginya ia menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan pemuda itu? Siapa _sih_ yang tidak suka berkeliling di luar negeri?

Mendadak pengunjung festival menjadikan mereka bahan tontonan. Sedikit dari mereka mengantri untuk menunggu giliran. Dan jangan lupakan pemilik _stand_ permainan yang berharap-harap cemas pada keduanya yang tampak berapi-api.

Tapi Baekhyun tak suka keramaian. Ia ingin menang dan segera cepat pergi dari tempat itu. "Kalau aku menang, kau harus selalu mengabulkan permintaanku," tutur Baekhyun sengit. Chanyeol pun mengiyakan taruhan darinya. Lagipula pria _manly_ mana yang menolak taruhan?

Permainan dimulai. Chanyeol dengan sengit menembaki susunan kaleng. Mengacaukan letak target dan meruntuhkan satu piramida. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat tenang dan menembak dengan amat sangat hati-hati.

Tepuk tangan ramai bersorak di belakang mereka, tapi keduanya tampak tak begitu perduli. Satu persatu piramida kaleng di arena Baekhyun runtuh. Dan Chanyeol tak akan percaya bahwa ia akan kalah sebentar lagi.

Selain memotret, Baekhyun sangat suka dengan _game_. Di hari libur ia bisa seharian memainkan game tanpa keluar dari kamarnya yang nyaman. Dan lewat _game-game_ yang dimainkannya, ia berubah menjadi pribadi yang selalu ingin menang dan sangat teliti.

Lalu Chanyeol hanya bisa melongo ketika pemilik _stand_ memberikan Baekhyun hadiah paling besar di rak. Baekhyun mendapatkan boneka beruang super besar sedangkan ia hanya mendapatkan boneka jerapah yang lucu. Baekhyun pun tertawa puas lalu segera menagih taruhannya.

Chanyeol akhirnya menggendong boneka beruang besar itu di sepanjang perjalanannya, ditambah dengan boneka miliknya yang membuat Chanyeol kerepotan. Belum lagi dengan gitar yang Chanyeol selalu bawa dengannya. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar telah membuatnya menjadi jin yang mengabulkan semua permintaan.

Melirik Chanyeol yang kewalahan, Baekhyun menahan tawa di perutnya. "Kenapa kau selalu membawa gitarmu?"

"Ingin berkenalan dengannya?" goda Chanyeol membenarkan posisi gitarnya. Ia tak ingin mengeluh sekarang. Pria _manly_ macam apa yang mengeluh pada taruhan yang sudah diterima? "Dia teman hidupku."

"Dia pasti sangat cantik," kekeh Baekhyun sedikit menepuk tas gitarnya.

"_He is gentleman,_" koreksi Chanyeol yang otomatis menjauhkan gitarnya dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkikik. Langkahnya yang mungil kini tertuju pada bangku panjang di pinggir sungai. Ia pun segera menepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya untuk Chanyeol. Tentu pemuda itu sangat tahu, Chanyeol butuh istirahat setelah menemaninya bermain wahana berjam-jam.

Matanya yang sipit kemudian mengedar pada sungai yang tenang. Melihat kawanan angsa yang bermain air sampai menyaksikan burung-burung yang terbang tinggi di awan. Chanyeol tanpa terasa sudah duduk meregangkan otot-ototnya. Ikut menatap pemandangan indah itu sambil memeluk boneka jerapah coklat yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Kau tahu gunung yang ada di sana?" Baekhyun menggeleng setelah melihat kemana arah telunjuk Chanyeol mengarah. Baginya semua gunung Alpen terlihat sama. Sama-sama putih dan juga selalu indah.

"Itu Titlis _Mountain_. Aku ingin bermain _Ski_ dan melewati jembatan gantungnya suatu hari." Chanyeol lantas menoleh pada Baekhyun yang ada di sebelahnya. "Mungkin aku kalah taruhan, tapi siapa tahu kau mau pergi bersamaku untuk yang satu ini."

Baekhyun membalas menatapnya antusias. Nyatanya sekalipun pemuda itu kalah taruhan, Baekhyun tetap saja senang untuk diajak berkeliling. "Kapan kau akan pergi?"

Bersandar dengan kedua tangannya, si tinggi mengadah ke langit. Menimbang banyak hal, tapi tidak mau merombak jadwal yang sudah dibuatnya. Sebut saja ia ingin hari _special_ untuk melakukannya, dan itu bukan sekarang.

"Saat salju pertama turun?" Mata Chanyeol yang bulat kemudian mengedar pada awan. Ingin menarik gulungan putih itu jatuh ke tangan, tapi nyatanya tak pernah tergapai.

Si mungil mendadak tertawa mendengar ide bodoh _guide_nya. Di era modern ini ternyata masih ada seseorang seperti Chanyeol yang memaknai _the first snow_ sebagai sesuatu yang _special_. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Itu akan sangat menyenangkan," kata Chanyeol tak terima. Matanya berkedip-kedip meminta kesetaraan pemikiran. Sedangkan Baekhyun belum bisa menghentikan tawanya karena berpikir itu hanyalah hal paling bodoh yang pernah didengarnya.

"Kalau ke Seoul denganku?"

Seketika tawa Baekhyun terhenti mendengar kalimat si tinggi. Manik bulan sabitnya menyelami obsidian kembar Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh harap. Sungguh tak ada rasa bercanda yang dikirim pemuda itu lewat telepatinya.

Tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun tertunduk murung. Ia lantas menatap boneka di tangannya. Tak lupa mengelus bulunya yang halus, lalu menyentuh kedua telinga mungilnya yang berpita. "Ibuku sakit," jujurnya sedih.

Baekhyun berkedip. Angin tiba-tiba saja menerpa wajahnya yang memerah karena dingin. Membayangkan Chanyeol yang pulang meninggalkannya saja hatinya tiba-tiba terasa kosong. "Kau akan pulang?" tanyanya berubah sepi.

"Kalau kau jadi aku─" Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun begitu sendu. Ia berharap si _brunette_ memberinya solusi terbaik. Termasuk berharap untuk menahannya agar tetap berada disini. "apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. Memeriksa kembali kondisi hatinya yang tiba-tiba saja dirundung sepi. Tak pernah terbesit di benaknya jika ayah atau ibunya mencarinya. Tidak pernah. Sedikit pun ia tak pernah berpikir mereka akan susah-susah mencarinya. Karena yang ada dipikiran kecilnya, mereka malah akan bahagia kalau ia menghilang, jadi mereka tidak akan berteriak satu sama lain jika saling bersisian.

"Kau harus pulang," jawab Baekhyun menyentuh jemarinya yang mendingin.

Chanyeol menatap kedua mata yang berkedip lucu itu. Mencoba mengisi kekosongan mereka dengan banyak harapan, tapi nampaknya Baekhyun benar-benar mencoba memberinya solusi terbaik. Walaupun mereka sama-sama tahu, jika mereka mungkin tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi nantinya.

"Tapi mereka akan mengurungku dan─"

"Bersyukurlah karena keluargamu masih utuh. Mereka sangat menyayangimu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun memberinya senyum terbaik. Namun di balik itu, Chanyeol sendiri sungguh tahu betapa rapuhnya hati Baekhyun akan keluarganya sendiri.

"Soal pertunanganmu─" Baekhyun lebih tertohok dengan kalimat ini. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba hatinya dirundung pilu yang luar biasa. Ia bahkan baru menyadari bahwa ternyata selama ini ia membiarkan tunangan orang lain membawanya berkeliling. Menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dengannya, sampai nyaris ia menyampingkan banyak hal. Bodohnya ia yang sempat berpikir ingin menahan Chanyeol disini.

"aku percaya kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan kekuatanmu sendiri. Karena kau juga berhak untuk memilih jalan terbaik di hidupmu," sambung Baekhyun melirih. Dan benar. Ia tidak pernah punya alasan untuk menahan Chanyeol disini.

Chanyeol terdiam dalam sejuta bahasa. Pikirnya akan menyenangkan jika ia diam disini lebih lama bersama Baekhyun. Menghabiskan _list_ perjalanan mereka yang masih panjang, mencoba banyak makanan yang belum pernah mereka cicipi, dan yang lebih penting mereka belum pernah berkunjung ke Jeneva.

"Ikutlah denganku," ajak Chanyeol yang membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat.

Hening. Hanya ada suara angin yang mengisi pendengaran keduanya. Sementara Baekhyun terus menekan rasa egoisnya yang terus meminta Chanyeol untuk tinggal lebih lama di sisinya. Karena tidak akan pernah menjadi baik jika ia menahan pemuda itu dan membiarkannya jauh dari keluarganya yang menunggu.

"Untuk gunung Titlis, aku akan berjanji. Ayo pergi bersama saat salju pertama turun," tutur Baekhyun yang disambut kedipan halus Chanyeol di depannya.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun memberinya senyum terbaik. Menerangi kegelapan di hati Chanyeol yang selama ini begitu buta akan merindu dan juga kesalahan. "Pulanglah, Chanyeol. Ibumu pasti sangat merindukanmu."

e)(o

Dua hari berselang, dan mereka masih menghabiskan waktu untuk berkeliling. Mereka seakan _traveler_ yang selalu haus akan tempat baru. Meminimalisir penggunaan uang, mencoba banyak makanan dan bersenang-senang, sampai lupa bahwa ini adalah hari terakhir mereka membuat jejak di Swiss.

Chanyeol telah memperkenalkan banyak tempat kepada Baekhyun seperti ahli atau mungkin penduduk lokal. Entah darimana Chanyeol tahu kalau Swiss selalu punya tempat yang indah. Pemuda itu terlalu ajaib karena mengetahui banyak tempat hanya dengan bermodalkan internet dan juga map _digital_ di ponselnya.

"Kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?" Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun tentang langit malam di atas balkon hotel yang tak seindah kemarin-kemarin. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil perjalanan pulang malam ini. Membuat Baekhyun harus menelpon pemilik _home stay_ untuk tidak menunggunya demi mengunci pintu depan.

"_Hu'um,_" respon Baekhyun mengangguk penuh senyum. Pandangannya kini jatuh pada Chanyeol yang bersiap dengan gitarnya. Mulai memetik beberapa senarnya dan membuat _intro_ secara acak.

"Kopi hitam pahit, lalu kau yang menuduhku seorang penguntit," lanjutnya masih dengan suara merdu gitar sebagai latar. Ia ingin menyayikan sebuah lagu rupanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh. Memangku dagunya untuk menanti lagu yang akan dimaninkan Chanyeol di bawah sinar temaram. "Jangan mengingatkanku tentang aku yang menangis karena lensa kameraku rusak."

"_As Your wish._" Chanyeol menatap si _brunette_ dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Menghindari tatapan menawan itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Menarik selimut tebal, lalu membawanya bersama sisa _wine_ yang mendingin di atas meja.

_Ich war die letzten fünf Jahre alleine. _

_Hab nach dem Sechser im Lotto gesucht~ _

Sebuah lagu mulai muncul bak kotak musik dari permainan gitar Chanyeol yang merdu. Baekhyun setia mendengarkan, meminum isi gelasnya yang merona sambil menikmati lagu asing yang dinyanyikan Chanyeol untuknya.

Baginya, Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang hanya ada satu di dunia. Tidak ada yang pernah bisa menjinakkan hatinya sebelumnya, bahkan setelah ia melewati banyak jalan dan juga miliaran manusia yang menyapanya. Yang baginya hidup ini adalah tentang mencari keuntungan, tapi dengan Chanyeol semua itu dikatakan tidak. Dan Chanyeol menyadarkannya bahwa menyelami dunia penuh masalah seorang diri tidaklah pernah menjadi menyenangkan.

_Sieben Nächte die Woche zu wenig geppent._

_Wie auf ner Achterbahn im Dauerflug~_

Aroma _wine_ semakin menguar indah di udara. Baekhyun bersandar pada dinding ketika tahu isi gelasnya habis. Ia memeluk erat selimut yang dibawanya, seakan mencari sebuah kehangatan. Dan Chanyeol semakin terpejam menikmati petikan gitarnya. Sesekali menatapnya yang mulai terbuai ke alam kantuk.

_So weit gekommen und so viel gesehen._

_So viel passiert dass wir nicht verstehen._

_Ich weiß es nicht doch ich frag'es mich schon._

_Wie hast du mich gefunden?_

_Einer von achtzig Millionen~ _

_(80 Millionen – Max Giesinger)_

e)(o

Chanyeol akhirnya menutup kotak musiknya. Menurunkan gitar kesayangannya, lalu mengusak surai Baekhyun yang ditiup angin malam. Baekhyun terbangun lalu bertepuk ringan, memuji bagaimana permainan musik dari si tinggi yang membuatnya hampir saja bermimpi terbang menembus langit.

Chanyeol menatap lekat bagaimana Baekhyun begitu bersinar di matanya. Bagaimana senyum, mata, hidung dan suara dari pemuda itu mampu membuat jantungnya selalu berdetak dalam damai. Sungguh ia tak bohong, begitu memuja ia pada sosok pemuda _brunette_ di depannya itu.

Selalu.

"Dulu aku punya grup band saat SMA," mulai Baekhyun pamer bercerita. Mata bulan sabitnya berkedip bak bintang kejora. Kakinya yang mungil bergerak memasuki kamar. Menutup pintu balkon hingga angin tak berani masuk mengganggu. "_Band_ _Rock_."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dari ujung ranjang besar. Mengabsen gerak-gerik pemuda itu hingga membuatnya semakin berdesir.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah nakas. Meletakkan gelas tinggi kosongnya sebarangan, sampai-sampai harus dipindahkan oleh Chanyeol ke atas meja. Alhasil Baekhyun kembali terkikik sampai ia benar-benar menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas ranjang.

"Tak heran kalau suaramu saja bisa seberisik itu," canda Chanyeol memutuskan ikut duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul, sedikit menggenggam getaran halus pada dadanya saat Chanyeol menatap lurus kedua matanya.

Tubuh mereka kembali membeku dalam waktu. Diisi hening kepala yang mulai berputar karena tegukan minum dan lelah.

"Mari ku ingatkan kau tentang pertaruhan kita beberapa hari yang lalu," tutur Baekhyun yang terlalu gugup. Ia beralih mendudukkan dirinya perlahan lalu menghadap Chanyeol dengan sejuta alasan.

"Untuk?"

Suara _husky_ Chanyeol saat itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun mabuk. Bayangan bagaimana pemuda tinggi itu memetik gitarnya seketika menghantam ingatannya. Membuatnya memuja, tersenyum sendiri dalam hatinya ketika melodi itu menembus angannya. "K-kita hanya memesan satu kamar."

"Lalu?" Chanyeol mendekat padanya. Membuyarkan kesadarannya akan begitu mengagumkan aroma pemuda itu di paru-parunya. Membuatnya sesak dan otomatis segera menjauh dari si tinggi.

"K-kau yang tidur di sofa," cicit Baekhyun menunduk. Menyembunyikan maniknya yang begitu lembut. Sampai Chanyeol tersenyum meraih lengannya. Membawa pemuda mungil itu ke hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kita─" Baekhyun bisa bersumpah ia akan meledak sebentar lagi. Matanya kalut, bibirnya bergetar dan lidahnya terlalu kelu. Lalu jantungnya berdebar bak genderang perang di dada. Entah, ia pun tak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya bisa begitu jauh dari kendalinya saat ini.

"Kau berpikir aku seorang pria?" Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. Kepalanya terus tertunduk, tak ingin menatap mata Chanyeol yang begitu menawannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu mencari dengan keras kegugupan Baekhyun yang tersembunyi. "Bukannya kau juga seorang pria?" godanya tidak main-main, sekaligus memastikan jika rasa di dalam dadanya tidak salah ketika mencari tempat bernaung.

Baekhyun tergugu. Sedangkan otaknya seakan terpecah menjadi dua bagian. Ia sama sekali tak bisa berpikir, bagaimana caranya ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah di dalam dirinya. "Hanya lakukan saat aku mengatakannya."

Baiklah, Baekhyun sungguh tak ingin bercanda.

Chanyeol menatapnya seakan dirinya adalah sebuah lelucon. Kalimatnya dianggap angin lalu yang setara dengan kata 'selamat malam'. Begitu indah kini senyum itu membelah angannya. Lantas si tinggi semakin mendekat padanya. Menyisakan Baekhyun yang terkejut bukan main karenanya.

Chanyeol dengan sabar mengagumi Baekhyun, bagaimana ia menyentuh wajah manis bak gula itu dengan jemarinya yang kokoh. Sementara Baekhyun mundur menjauhkan wajahnya.

Baekhyun tertegun menyesap sisa aroma _wine_ yang melekat di antara mereka. Bibir tipisnya terbuka kala ia akhirnya bisa menatap iris Chanyeol yang menyinarinya bagai rembulan. Belum mengatakan sesuatu, Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya singkat. Sangat singkat, sesingkat kedipan di matanya.

Baekhyun membola. "Chanyeol─"

"Ini mungkin terdengar gila, tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau aku menyukaimu," lirih Chanyeol mendesau di telinganya. Nafas pemuda tinggi itu pun menyapu habis sisi wajahnya.

Baekhyun melemas. Rona merah di wajahnya memerah tak tertolong. Tubuhnya terasa panas ketika Chanyeol berhasil menangkapnya. Dan ia sungguh yakin bahwa Chanyeol mungkin tengah mabuk sepertinya.

"Chanyeol, kau─" Bergetar tubuh Baekhyun ketika ia benar-benar tersadar bahwa kini punggungnya terbaring di atas ranjang yang empuk. Tangannya yang kecil mendorong Chanyeol, hendak mencoba lepas dari kungkungannya. Tapi tubuhnya seakan terkunci, membola matanya menatap bagaimana wajah itu semakin mendekatinya.

Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir itu lembut. Memangutnya sabar bagai sentuhan kapas. Lengan Baekhyun yang bebas ia bawa menuju lehernya, menuntun pemuda itu untuk mengontrol kegugupannya.

Entahlah, bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun begitu memabukkan malam ini. Ia bahkan tanpa berpikir, tak sempat mengindahkan bagaimana resiko atas perbuatannya. Ia tak berpikir banyak tentang, bagaimana jika Baekhyun kecewa padanya lalu tak ingin menemuinya setelah ini?

Lalu tiba pada Baekhyun yang mendorong Chanyeol kasar. Nafas pemuda itu memburu kala ia membalas tatap kepingan hitam Chanyeol yang berkabut. Jantungnya kembali merengek. Ingin segera keluar dari rongga dadanya.

Tapi tentu, semua ini salah besar.

Baekhyun beranjak dari sana, membiarkan Chanyeol yang diam mematung di posisinya. Ia memanfaatkan waktu yang tersesat itu untuk menampar Chanyeol yang berlaku tak sopan padanya.

Sorot gemetar Baekhyun berpaling pada pintu kamar yang mereka pesan, menutup mulutnya rapat. Berharap dengan begitu ia bisa menghapus jejak Chanyeol di bibirnya.

"Baek─"

Baekhyun berlari menutup pintu keras-keras. Air matanya tumpah ruah. Buraman matanya pun tak pernah menghalanginya untuk menuruni ribuan anak tangga darurat. Tak perduli dadanya sesak hingga rasanya ingin mati. Karena yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya satu,

─menjauh dari Chanyeol.

e)(o

Chanyeol tak pernah membayangkan hari terburuknya dalam sejarah liburan atau kabur dari rumah. Tidak, bahkan jika ibunya menyeretnya di hadapan banyak orang untuk pulang. Ia bisa dengan jujur mengatakan bahwa hidupnya tak pernah sekacau semalam.

Mencuri ciuman seseorang mungkin hal bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan. Ia dulu mungkin melakukannya. Bukan karena ingin atau mengharapkan ketulusan, tapi ia bermain untuk egonya sendiri. Tapi untuk Baekhyun, terasa begitu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia tak pernah berniat mempermainkan pemuda itu. Ia mengaguminya, dan jatuh cinta padanya.

Seolah mimpi, ingatannya semalam bagai menghujamnya ke dasar bumi. Menguburnya pada harapan akan perbaikan hubungan menyenangkan tentang ia dengan Baekhyun. Namun tentu, segala hal tidak akan pernah sesuai dengan bayangannya.

Turun dari kereta dan menggeret kopernya pagi ini adalah sesuatu yang teramat sangat menyedihkan baginya. Ia sangat ingin Baekhyun datang. Memberinya salam perpisahan yang mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tapi begitu hayal ketika yang ditemukannya hanya bangku panjang dingin yang kosong. Suasananya pun tak kalah dingin, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengatakan selamat tinggal untuknya.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membuat beberapa panggilan untuk Baekhyun hingga panggilan keberangkatannya menggema ke seluruh penjuru. Tidak, dengan begini ia bisa saja dianggap pria berengsek yang kabur setelah mencuri sesuatu. Ia ingin berbalik lalu menemui Baekhyun di _home stay_nya. Tapi mungkin saja hal itu sia-sia karena Baekhyun benar-benar telah membencinya sejak semalam.

Ia mungkin tak akan menemukan kembali si _brunette_ yang tertawa renyah di sisinya, ceritanya tentang kamera dan juga segala sesuatu tentang _game_ favoritnya. Ia juga tak akan melihat Baekhyun menangis di hadapannya. Dan ia akan mati rindu akan sosok itu.

Chanyeol kembali menarik kopernya. Menunduk dalam memasuki pintu kaca yang hendak menuntunnya naik terbang ke Seoul.

e)(o

Baekhyun mengurung dirinya semalaman di dalam kamar. Ia menangis membiarkan ponselnya berdering di kolong ranjangnya. Ia sibuk memeluk diri dan mengabaikan _Mrs_. Gwen yang mengetuk beberapa kali pintunya.

Baekhyun terus terbayang dengan Chanyeol semalaman. Hatinya koyak menahan seberapa sesaknya ia memikirkan kepercayaannya yang begitu besar pada si tinggi itu. Ia bersumpah, ia bukanlah orang murahan. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bilang menyukainya sementara pemuda itu tak akan pernah mungkin mengusik aturan yang sudah dibuat oleh keluarganya. Chanyeol adalah tunangan orang lain, dan sudah seharusnya pemuda itu tidak melupakan statusnya.

"Baekhyun, ada sesuatu yang harus ku katakan padamu," samar-samar ia mendengar _Mrs_. Gwen tak menyerah berdiri di depan pintunya. Baekhyun sungguh sangat menghormati wanita itu, hanya saja dengan ia yang keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini tentu membuatnya penuh malu. Belum lagi tentang pagi tadi dengan ia yang pulang dengan mata yang sembab. "Dia datang memberimu surat."

"Kau bahkan belum makan sejak pulang_._ Aku tak ingin kau sakit."

Baekhyun masih diam meredam isakannya. Mengusap kembali bibirnya. Berharap rasa yang tertinggal disana segera enyah dari pikirannya. Dari jiwanya yang ikut membayang bayangan kelam yang selalu menghantuinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kami harus pergi menjemput seseorang di bandara."

Baekhyun bisa melihat sebuah lipatan kertas menyusup masuk pada sela pintunya. Begitu kecil dan juga terbungkus dengan rapi pada amplop putih. Ia bisa melihat sebuah nama di pojok amplop itu. Sebuah nama yang tak ingin didengarnya. Tidak ingin ia baca di benaknya sekalipun.

_From Chanyeol Park._

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Three: New Season

**80 Millionen**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance

**RATING**: T

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**One year ago**_

_Baekhyun baru keluar dari kamarnya ketika haus mendera tenggorokan. Matanya mendadak berkunang-kunang ketika mendapati cahaya menyilaukan dari lantai dapur. Perih segera menjalar ke otaknya. Membiarknnya mengutuki diri karena terlalu lama tenggelam dalam kamar gelapnya seharian─ditemani game favoritnya._

_ Belum menarik pintu kulkas, ia lebih dahulu menemukan kakaknya di lantai dapur. Bersandar tak berdaya dengan aroma alkohol menguar kuat dari tubuhnya. Ia tidak sempat menanyakan mengapa kakaknya bisa pulang selarut ini dengan kondisi kacau yang jika ayah tirinya tidak lembur, mungkin tamat sudah riwayatnya._

_ Kakaknya, Han Junho, adalah mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat akhir. Hanya saja ia tidak tertarik untuk menyelesaikan studi dengan cepat karena mengaku tidak berminat dengan jurusan rekomendasi ayahnya. Ia lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya di bar. Dalam dunia malam dimana ayahnya, atau juga ibu Baekhyun tidak akan menemukannya. Maka tak heran jika kakaknya itu lebih sering pulang diam-diam dalam kondisi seperti ini._

_ Sebenarnya bukan pemandangan yang aneh bagi Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggeser tubuh itu dengan kakinya lalu membuka kulkas. Sebut saja ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kondisi keluarga barunya. Pertengkaran bahkan hal yang selalu terjadi antara ia dan juga Junho. Tak terkecuali dengan ibunya kalau ia mau jujur._

_ Baekhyun menutup pintu kulkasnya. Menyaksikan Junho menatapnya sinis dari posisinya yang tergeletak di lantai. Meneguk airnya dalam damai, Baekhyun hanya membuang pandangannya kemudian berusaha untuk masa bodoh dengan panggilan kakaknya. _

_ "Hey, Byun!" panggilnya beranjak dari sana. Mengacau dengan langkahnya sendiri karena berusaha mengekori Baekhyun yang menggapai tangga. "Kalau kau melapor lagi, akan ku pastikan kau terusir dari rumahku."_

_ "Aku tidak pernah suka mengurusi masalah orang lain," celetuk Baekhyun terus menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tidak ingin berdebat walaupun ia dituduh sebagai pelapor insiden kemarahan ayahnya dua hari lalu._

_ "Ya!" _

_ Baekhyun berubah bersungut marah. Ia mungkin tidak masalah dengan kemabukan kakak tirinya itu, tapi kalau ibunya menemukan ia yang belum juga tidur sampai pukul dua malam adalah masalahnya. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan jika komputernya lenyap seperti dua minggu lalu. "Tutup mulutmu atau ibu akan bangun!"_

_ Yang mendengar ocehannya malah tertawa keras. Tidak ada jalan lain bagi Baekhyun untuk turun, lalu menyeret kakak gilanya itu masuk ke kamar. Ia pun susah payah menyeimbangkan dirinya dengan berat si kakak. Sampai ia sendiri melempar tubuh berantakan itu ketika benar-benar sampai di tempat tidur._

_ Sepertinya aku sudah gila, pikir Baekhyun menarik selimut untuk membungkus tubuh Junho yang hampir terguling. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai terpikir oleh otaknya untuk menolong orang yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya ini menyusup ke kamar?_

_ Sebuah genggaman kemudian menarik lengannya kasar. Membuat ia tersungkur ke tepian ranjang. Terantuk keningnya oleh ujung tempat tidur yang begitu keras. Sebelum pening menguasai kepalanya, ia sudah menyaksikan Junho berdiri linglung di hadapannya. Menyeret kakinya dengan gila ke tengah lantai sampai Baekhyun terkaget-kaget._

_ "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun menendang Junho hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Ia lalu hanya bisa tercengang dengan semua yang ia dapatkan malam ini. Bagaimana kakaknya beranjak dari sana lalu meraihnya hingga melempar punggungnya ke dinding. _

_ Rasa sakit menggerogoti punggungnya. Pun bekas cengkraman Junho terasa berdenyut dalam ingatannya. Ia dapat melihat pancaran mata itu dalam binernya. Begitu kosong bukan karena mabuk. Namun karena sesuatu yang lain yang mungkin membuat Baekhyun memutuskan untuk segera pergi menyelamatkan diri._

_ "Kau merebut ayahku," tuturnya kacau. "Kau membuatnya melupakanku."_

_ Sebuah vas bunga terangkat. Membuat Baekhyun segera menangkap benda pecah belah itu sebelum menghantam kepalanya. "Bukan salahku kalau ayahmu lebih sayang padaku!" _

_ Junho berdecih. Ia segera menarik helaian rambut Baekhyun tanpa perasaan. Menjadi orang yang paling gila sampai beradu pukul dengan pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu._

_ Alhasil darah menggantung di sudut bibir Junho. Menghasilkan deru nafas kasar, tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa kakaknya kembali mendekat padanya. Ia mungkin akan memukulnya kembali jika Junho tidak meraih kedua tangannya. Mengunci pergerakannya sampai ia yang terbaring di bawah meja. Terbentur kaki meja, atau kejatuhan benda-benda yang diletakkan di atasnya. _

_ Baekhyun ingin berteriak saat Junho menarik pakaiannya tanpa babibu lalu memukulnya karena terlalu banyak berteriak. Baekhyun terus memberontak, tapi semakin ia menendang kakaknya, semakin kuat pula tubuh itu menahannya. Dan ketika lehernya tergigit barulah ia memahami bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah hal yang sepantasnya ia sepelekan._

_ Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Junho. Pergelangan tangannya sakit, kulitnya tercakar, lalu terakhir tubuhnya penuh lebam. Sampai pada ia yang berakhir ingin menangis karena pakaiannya hampir koyak. Menyisakan banyak sesak sekaligus pedih ketika lehernya ikut dicekik._

_ Semua hal kemudian berubah menggelap di matanya. Bahkan saat ia mendengar suara teriakan ibunya yang menggema di telinga. Berlari menariknya ke dalam pelukan yang entah sejak kapan bisa semenenangkan malam itu. _

e)(o

Baekhyun mendadak terbangun dengan _hoodie_nya yang tak luput oleh peluh. Masih dengan kepala pening yang memberatkannya untuk membuka mata. Ia melirik sejenak pada korden jendelanya yang menari ditiup angin. Begitu layu disinari rembulan. Dan butuh sesaat ia memastikan jika ia benar tidaklah berada di rumahnya.

Ia tidak tahu pasti mengapa bayangan itu kembali datang ketika ia tidur. Menghinggapi mimpinya yang damai kala lelah, sampai dadanya sesak sendiri karena kahabisan nafas. Perutnya kini meronta, lambungnya terasa begitu melompong. Kakinya yang mungil dengan perlahan menapaki lantai yang dingin. Bergerak mendekati ganggang pintu yang seharian ini memenjarakannya.

Tanpa sadar kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Sesuatu yang kecil dan juga begitu dingin. Tampak menyedihkan surat itu terjejal di kakinya. Dan Baekhyun kembali ingat dengan segala yang terjadi, antara ia dan juga si pengirim surat.

Ragu-ragu ia membuka amplop itu. Mencoba membaca isinya hingga air matanya kembali mengalir begitu deras.

Chanyeol telah pergi, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali.

e)(o

Seorang pemuda dengan kaosnya putihnya masih menapaki tanah. Meneguk _cola_nya dalam kaleng yang tergenggam. Lalu menyisakan matanya yang mengedar ke atas langit. Menunggu bintang jatuh atau menikmati cahaya bulan yang datang menyinari kegelapan malam. Namun malam ini ia tidak menemukan keindahan langit seperti yang biasa ia tatap di Seoul. Tidak seindah kampung halamannya ternyata.

Atensinya kemudian terganggu ketika lampu dapur di belakangnya menyala. Membuatnya sedikit penasaran dengan siapa yang masih terjaga sepertinya di tengah malam begini. Ia akhirnya bergerak memasuki pintu. Yang kemudian menemukan sosok pemuda super berantakan di dekat kulkas.

Kepalang pening pemuda bernatakan itu menggenggam kepala beratnya sejenak. Mencari sesuatu di dalam kulkas, tapi sayang tidak kunjung menemukannya. Entah apa yang dicarinya sampai harus berjongkok lama disana.

Si pemuda tinggi mendekat, menepuk pundaknya untuk menyapa. Tapi bukannya berjalan dengan mulus, pemuda yang ditepuknya malah terperanjat seolah menemukan hantu tanpa kepala. Pemuda itu merangkak mundur kemudian memeluk dirinya di bawah meja. Belum berani membuka mata, padahal ia tidak bermaksud apa-apa soal itu.

"_Are you okay?_" tanyanya mencoba mendekat. Sedikit menunjukkan wajahnya untuk sekedar membuktikan, bahwa ia hanyalah seorang manusia normal yang tidak menyeramkan.

Pemuda itu pun segera membuka kedua matanya. Berkedip ragu sambil menelisik siapa yang baru saja membuat jantungnya berceceran di lantai.

Melihat surai _brunette_ yang begitu berantakan itu kemudian mengingatkan si pemuda akan seseorang yang diceritakan bibinya siang tadi. "Byun Baekhyun, benar?"

Si pemuda _brunette_ terdiam. Menatapnya sembab dengan raut penuh kusut. Mungkin kepalanya sedang mencerna. Bertanya siapa dia kini. "_Ah_, benar. Aku Oh William. Keponakan _Mrs._ Gwen."

Untuk sekali lagi pemuda itu terdiam di posisinya. Tidak bergerak sedikit pun, namun berusaha berkedip merespon semua perkataannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"K-kau bisa bahasa Korea?" tanyanya sangat polos. Dan itu membuatnya gemas di suatu sisi.

Tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum. Mengulurkan tangannya lembut untuk mengeluarkan si pemuda dari kolong meja. "Ini pertama kalinya aku ke Swiss."

Ragu-ragu pemuda itu menerima uluran tangannya. Ia meringsut keluar lalu mengusap matanya yang bengkak. Dengan senang hati ia juga menerima kursi yang ditarikkan untuknya.

"Kau pasti lapar," tebaknya menatap manik hitam jelaga yang redup itu.

Si pemuda berkedip lucu. Masih tidak sadar dengan kondisinya yang sudah kepalang mengenaskan. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Perutmu baru saja berbunyi," jawabnya tersenyum, lalu memeriksa isi kulkas. Ia mungkin bisa membuat beberapa makanan untuk si pemuda. Lantas ia tidak akan tahu kalau si pemuda di belakangnya itu sudah dirundung malu yang luar biasa.

e)(o

Baekhyun berakhir dengan mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Menunggu pemuda blasteran bermana Oh William itu bergelut dengan kompor walaupun ia ingin kabur saja ke kamarnya. Lalu beberapa kali ia mengutuk dirinya yang sudah kehilangan harga diri. Dan yang lebih krusial, kehilangan _image_. Lantas manusia mana yang membiarkan seseorang yang baru berkenalan dengannya mengurus makanannya?

Ia pasti sudah hilang akal. "_Ah_, anu. Aku─"

Si pemuda pucat itu menoleh padanya sambil menjuput piring di rak. "Kau bisa memanggilku Will," ujarnya ramah kemudian kembali tenggelam dalam kesibukannya mengangkat telur dadar.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sambil menatap punggung tegap itu, dirinya pun sibuk menilai kesalahannya. "Aku merepotkanmu."

"Aku juga lapar," sanggahnya enteng. Seolah tidak perduli dengan banyak alasan walaupun sikapnya sekarang sudah sangat kentara sedang membantunya. Padahal kalau dipikir pemuda itu baru saja mendarat siang tadi.

"Kau pasti lelah. Seharusnya kau beristirahat."

"Kau yang harusnya begitu," kekehnya lagi-lagi tidak perduli. "Aku senang karena bisa menemukan teman bicara."

Tanpa menunggu lama, kini di depannya sudah tersedia telur dadar panas dan juga _mie_ instan dengan asap mengepul. Perutnya pun berubah tidak tahu diri ingin segera melahap hidangan tengah malam itu.

"Aku sebenarnya selalu senang bertemu dengan seseorang yang berbicara sepertiku." Tapi mendadak ia teringat akan Chanyeol karena menyatakan kalimat demikian. Dan jujur, sebenarnya ia sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan si tinggi itu. Hanya saja semuanya begitu salah.

Dan Chanyeol benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau pergi berlibur?" tanya Will memecah atensinya yang tak kunjung melahap makanan di hadapannya. Sampai pemuda itu berpikir kalau ia baru saja membuat hidangan yang sangat buruk.

"_Ah,_ maaf." Buru-buru Will menyantap hasil mienya. Tidak mau salah bicara, karena jujur pemuda itu benar-benar ingin tahu. "Kau bisa menikmati makananmu."

e)(o

_**2 months later**_

Meja kayu panjang membentang di tengah ruangan. Di atasnya telah tertata beberapa hidangan dan juga sup. Entah, Baekhyun masih tak begitu hafal berbagai macam masakan negara asing. Yang jelas ia hanya bisa membantu menata meja setelah bermain dengan Angie, putri _Mrs_. Gwen yang masih berumur 4 tahun. Si bungsu keluarga Thomson itu pun kini mulai akrab dengannya.

Hari ini mangkuk nasi tertata rapi di atas meja. _Mrs_. Gwen bilang ini adalah hari spesial untuk keponakannya. William akhirnya resmi diterima di universitas terbaik Swiss. Jadi semua meja yang biasanya tersuguhkan dengan roti, kini diganti menjadi nasi. Walaupun begitu _Mrs_. Gwen tetap tidak menyuguhkan sup rumput laut atau _kimchi_ seperti yang dirindukan oleh Baekhyun. Sebut saja wanita paruh baya itu tak bisa membuatnya.

"_Danke,_" tutur Will menunjukkan senyum tebaiknya. Angie yang berada di pangkuannya pun ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Nasi?" tutur Mark, si sulung yang nampaknya tak akan terbiasa dengan menu baru sarapannya. _Mrs_. Gwen mengusak surai putranya, sambil memberikannya potongan _sandwich_. Ibunya tentu sangat tahu apa yang diinginkannya.

Pemandangan pagi yang hangat seperti ini membuat Baekhyun iri luar biasa. Entah kapan terkhir kali ia makan di meja yang sama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Bukankah ini sedikit menyenangkan? Kita punya nasi tanpa _kimchi_," bisik Will menatapnya melucu. Lama meninggalkan Korea tentu membuat semua orang sulit menemukan selera makan. Sama dengannya dahulu. "Bagaimana kau bisa melewati hari-hari seperti ini?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. Tentu Will selalu bisa menjadi _moodmaker-_nya di kediaman Thomson yang damai. Sedikit tidak kesepian karena pemuda berkulit pucat itu selalu menemaninya melewati hari. "Kau juga akan terbiasa."

"Apa hanya aku yang tidak mengerti mereka membicarakan apa?" celetuk Mark mengunyah sarapannya dengan lahap sambil menatap penuh curiga pada keduanya. Sedangkan Will terkekeh. Mulai mengunyah nasinya dalam kedamaian.

_Mrs_. Gwen terkikik menyodorkan Baekhyun semangkuk sup daging. Dengan penuh suka cita Baekhyun meraih mangkuk itu lalu menaruh sesendok isinya di atas nasi. "_How about you, Baekhyun? _Siap bekerja hari ini?"

"_Oh God, _aku akan terlambat_._" Baekhyun berubah panik. Ia melirik arlojinya sebentar lalu dengan segera mungkin menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Tenanglah. Aku yang akan menyetir_,_" tawar Will hendak meraih mantelnya di sofa.

Namun Baekhyun menolak dengan gelengan kepalanya. Sebut saja ia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan Will semenjak pemuda itu datang kemari. "Ada bus di ujung jalan sana."

"Bagaimana denganku?" Mark tak kalah menuntut jatah antar-jemput yang semalam ditawarkan Will padanya. Mau dilihat dari sisi manapun, Mark tetaplah anak-anak yang selalu akan menagih sebuah janji.

Will berbalik meraih kunci mobil barunya. Memasang sepatunya cepat-cepat sebelum Baekhyun kabur darinya. "Kau juga."

_Mrs_. Gwen tersenyum menyaksikan kesibukan pagi mereka yang begitu manis. Ia tak lupa menyuapi putrinya sup. Memastikan Angie menghabiskannya kali ini. "Aku jadi merindukan ayah anak-anak."

Mark mendekat pada ibunya. Memberinya kecupan di pipi sebelum memeluknya hangat. "Ayahakan pulang dua hari lagi_._"

"Aku harap kau tinggal lebih lama, Baekhyun. Kau juga keluarga." Baekhyun lalu berpamitan pada wanita berambut pirang itu. Mendapatkan sebuah pelukan hangat juga darinya dan kemudian Angie yang riang menjemput pelukannya lucu.

"_Thank you so much,_" balas Baekhyun begitu bahagia mendengarnya. Ia juga sangat bahagia bisa diterima dalam keluarga kecil yang hangat seperti Thomson _family_. "Angie, saat pulang nanti kita harus bermain _puzzle_."

Baekhyun pun segera mengusak rambut Angie gemas. Ia tak lupa mencium pipi gempalnya sebelum ia benar-benar ditarik pergi oleh Will.

e)(o

"Apa kau merasa Mark jadi semakin mirip denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun menatap punggung Mark yang semakin jauh memasuki gerbang sekolah.

William terkekeh sebelum menginjak pedal gas untuk kembali melesat ke jalanan yang ramai. "Dia seperti ayahnya. _Cold man_."

Baekhyun meraih kameranya. Mencoba mengaktifkannya, lalu memotret sesuatu lewat jendela mobil. "Mungkin ayah kalian selalu begitu. Seperti gen pembawa?"

"Ayahku tidak begitu," jawab Will mencoba fokus pada jalanan kota.

"Kau bercanda?" kekeh Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya untuk memotret si pucat. Tampang Will yang begitu serius itu mengundang tawanya pagi ini. "Jangan tegang begitu dengan mobil barumu."

"Oh baiklah, _hyungnim_. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?"

Baekhyun terlalu fokus dengan kameranya, hingga suara potret pun terdengar di telinga modelnya. "Aku ingin segera berhenti bekerja."

Will hanya menggeleng. Ia tidak perduli lagi dengan foto-fotonya yang akan terpajang di depan pintu kamarnya. Mark bahkan cukup puas menertawainya pagi ini karena foto polosnya saat tidur. "Itulah mengapa aku memutuskan untuk mengambil program magister. Bekerja itu tidak menyenangkan."

Tak terasa mobil Will sudah terparkir rapi di depan kantor Baekhyun. Ia kemudian segera menghalangi mata kamera si _brunette_ dengan tangan besarnya sebelum ia benar-benar terlambat ke kampus. "Mau menolongku?"

"Untuk?" tanya Baekhyun yang cukup terganggu. Ia bahkan sangat lupa dengan jam kerjanya yang sudah terlambat tiga menit.

"Ada sebuah pesta di Altstadt. Dan mereka butuh seorang fotografer," tunjuk Will pada kameranya. Ia juga tak lupa menyerahkan selembar undangan yang berpita manis dari _dasbord-_nya. "Kau hanya perlu datang, mereka punya kamera."

"Mengesankan." Tangan mungil Baekhyun menarik lipatan selembaran itu dengan cepat sambil membuka pintu mobil. "Kau tahu apa yang salah?"

Will menatapnya bingung.

"Kau baru saja memberitahuku," kekehnya sambil menutup pintu mobil. Tak perduli pintu itu mungkin akan rusak saat ia menutupnya dengan kasar. Lagipula Will itu kaya raya, ia bisa membeli mobil lainnya lain kali. "Aku bisa datang, hanya saja aku harus menyesuaikannya dengan jadwal kerjaku yang sibuk hari ini. Kami punya _project_ baru. Itu pun kalau aku tidak menyerahkan surat pengunduran diriku."

"_No problem_," jawab Will yang sempat memundurkan mobilnya. Hendak memutar arah. "Ku harap kau tak datang karena telah mengundurkan diri."

e)(o

Sinar sore masih menyinari dinding kaca gedung. Sedikit kemerahan dengan bayang-bayang diagonal di lantai. Meski berwarna kemerahan, terangnya lorong melengkung di ujung sana sedikit terang karena lampu putih. Para karyawan mulai beranjak pulang. Megosongkan meja masing-masing dan beberapa lagi memilih tinggal dengan setumpuk kertas di meja. Orang bilang, mereka butuh lembur sampai tumpukan kertas tersebut berahkir di tempat sampah.

Ketukan _keyboard_ semakin menggema ke seluruh koridor yang kosong. Seorang karyawan berkulit tan masih sibuk mengutuki diri, sampai sosok jangkung lainnya menjulang berdiri di hadapannya. "Jongin, aku harus memberimu tugas ini."

Jongin menghela nafasnya berat. Ingin rasanya ia melempar direkturnya itu dengan kamputer kantornya. Siapa yang tak kesal sudah diberi tugas lebih, lalu dipaksa mendengarkan permintaan seperti ini. Kalau saja orang di depannya itu bukan bosnya. "Bos, aku tahu kau seorang gila kerja atau semacamnya, tapi aku spesies yang berbeda darimu,

─dan juga Luhan."

"Oh, aku senang kau menyebut namaku." Tak lama sosok bertubuh lebih mungil mendekat pada mejanya. Meletakkan beberapa gelas kopi untuk bekal mereka lembur malam ini. "Kau mengecewakanku perihal aku yang terlanjur menyukai tim ini."

"Tim?" gumam Jongin megerutkan dahi. Sedikit keberatan sepertinya. Matanya yang coklat malah mengedar menangkap pemuda rusa di depannya yang hampir menumpahkannya kopi.

"Ya, mungkin tidak," cicit Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya.

Si jangkung tiba-tiba meraih lengan Luhan yang masih menggenggam nampannya. Sebut saja ia sudah hilang akal. "Katakan padanya bahwa Jongin akan melakukannya."

"Tidak, bos," jawab sekertarisnya penuh penekanan. "Kita akan sibuk bahkan sebelum hari natal. Dan kita benar-benar harus menghadiri undangan _Mr_. Zhang."

"Lagipula kenapa kau tidak pergi? Kau bisa meringankan kepalamu dari kertas-kertas semacam ini," gerutu Jongin mulai mencicipi kopinya.

Luhan melipat lengannya. Membuang dirinya pada kursi tanpa menawarkan bosnya terlebih dahulu. Lagipula siapa yang perduli pada pangkat jabatan setelah jam pulang kerja. "Dia hanya tak ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang dia sukai─"

"Luhan!" Si tinggi tak terima perkataan dari sekertarisnya. Ia sungguh tidak bisa mentolerir seseorang yang begitu bebas berbicara.

_Ups!_ Luhan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa ia telah membongkar rahasia bosnya sendiri. "Oh, maaf."

Seperti yang ada di bayangan Chanyeol, mata coklat Jongin kini membola. Pemuda tan itu menatapnya seakan menemukan sebuah busa kopi yang menghias hidungnya. Chanyeol berani bertaruh, karena siapapun akan terkejut mendengar berita tentang ia yang menyukai orang lain selain tunangannya.

"Benar begitu?" Dan benar saja.

"Tentu tidak," Chanyeol berusaha menyangkal.

"Kalau begitu aku sarankan kau pergi," tepuk Jongin pada pundak bosnya. Dan ia tampak tidak mau perduli dengan apapun. Termasuk jika bosnya itu punya simpanan sekalipun.

Chanyeol membuang lengan Jongin yang terus menempel padanya. "Tidak Jongin, ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus."

Jongin mendegus lalu kembali pada layar komputernya. Menunda pekerjaan tentu bisa membuatnya lembur selama-lamanya di kantor. "Aku punya janji. Kau tahu sendiri seberapa kesalnya dia pada seseorang yang tidak menepati janjinya."

"Kalau kau keberatan, aku bisa lebih keberatan," kata Luhan memasuki pembicaraan. "Swiss itu Negara yang luas. Ada berjuta-juta orang, kalau kalian menyampingkan kata takdir."

Jongin kembali menghentikan ketikannya. Oh, kapan ia bisa selesai? "Aku tidak mau terlibat apapun dengan kalian."

"Dasar menyebalkan," celetuk Luhan mengejek.

Kali ini Jongin berdiri. Melupakan Chanyeol yang masih menunggunya untuk memberikan saran terbaik. "Bisa kau pergi dari ruanganku?"

"Jongin, Luhan?" panggil Chanyeol pada kedua karyawannya. Sungguh, ia merasa jabatannya memang sudah jatuh terperosok ke dalam bumi. Tak pernah ada yang berani mengabaikannya seperti ini di rumahnya yang besar. Tapi nyatanya ia diperlakukan tidak adil di kantornya sendiri.

Luhan menghentakkan meja di depannya. Tanpa sadar ia telah membuat bosnya hampir terperanjat karena terkejut. "Lagipula aku tidak suka disini. Ruanganmu pengap seperti kamar mayat."

"Lebih baik dari pada kau yang hanya duduk menjaga pintu."

Luhan bersungut marah. "_Ya!_"

Chanyeol ingin angkat bicara, tapi ia sudah kepalang lelah. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Kalian puas?" tutur Chanyeol menemukan titik amarahnya. Ia bisa saja marah besar kalau ia mau. Tapi setelah melihat keduanya sudah benar-benar mendengarkannya, ia pun bisa menarik nafasnya dengan lebih tenang.

"Tentu," celetuk Luhan tersenyum kelebihan lebar. Ia mungkin satu-satunya orang licik yang akan punya ribuan cara untuk menjebloskan bosnya ke dalam jadwal.

Chanyeol akhirnya beranjak. Dan ia harus mulai menarik gelas kopinya untuk segera enyah dari arena perang kedua karyawannya.

Luhan hendak mengekori bosnya. Namun sebelum itu, ia kembali mendekat pada Jongin untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Jongin semakin kesal. "Selamat lembur, hitam."

"Terserah. Kau pergi saja sana!" tandas Jongin hampir melemparnya dengan tumpukan kertas.

e)(o

Gadis bergaun putih dengan rangkaian bunga di rambutnya mulai tersenyum menyambut kekasih hatinya di ujung karpet. Meraih perlahan uluran tangan si pria tampan lalu mendapat sebuah kecupan di pipi. Selingkar cincin mengikat di jemari mereka masing-masing. Menandakan keduanya setuju untuk memulai hari yang baru untuk mengarungi lautan, lalu berlayar dengan bantuan angin.

Orang bilang, hidup ini adalah tentang sebuah perjalanan. Lalu saat menemukan _partner_ yang menawan, ajaklah ia menyelami dunia bersama. Terserah pada si angin yang akan membawa perjalanan hidup. Bergitulah pernikahan putih yang diawali dengan pesta pertukaran cincin, pelemparan bunga oleh seorang _bride _sampai pada jamuan makan dengan lautan tamu.

Semua wanita segera berkumpul, bersiap untuk perebutan buket bunga yang selalu tampak tak berdaya. Tapi lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang masih menangkap berbagai momen kliennya dari sudut kamera. Berbeda lagi dengan Will yang masih bertepuk riang bersama barisan pria-pria Eropa. Sesekali Baekhyun bertemu pandang dengan pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun dengannya itu. Memberinya sedikit pesan bahwa ia sedikit bosan.

Baekhyun mungkin suka pesta, tapi tidak dengan pesta pernikahan. Ia boleh saja menyukai apa yang ia kerjakan saat ini. Karena nyatanya, memotret sebuah pesta pernikahan adalah sama sekali bukan gayanya. Ia harus melihat dua pasangan saling memamerkan kemesraan, mengucap janji setia seperti mudah dilakukan, atau yang sekarang ini, saling bertukar cium. Oh, tak ada yang paling buruk selain menjadi bagian dari pesta pernikahan.

"Kau tidak terlihat senang," tutur Will yang mengejutkannya dengan segelas minuman. Baekhyun yang berbalik menurunkan kameranya harus sedikit mendongak karena pemuda itu berdiri tepat di depannya. Namun, bukannya pemuda pucat ini memang selalu membuatnya mendongak dari jarak manapun?

Tangan Baekhyun dengan senang hati meraih gelas tinggi itu. Mencoba melupakan kamera yang masih tergenggam di tangan. "Aku hanya mencari hiburan."

"Hiburan?" tanya Will menyernyit bingung. Mata sipitnya mengedar ke tengah _ballroom_. Sedikit heran karena sebuah pesta dansa dadakan baru saja digelar di sana. "Apa semua orang Swiss melakukan ini di pesta pernikahannya?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Baekhyun singkat. Ia menghabiskan seluruh isi gelasnya lalu mengembalikannya pada si pemberi. "Kapan pesta temanmu berakhir?"

"Ku pikir sampai pagi." Will mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya pada gelas tinggi. Memperhatikan pantulan wajah Baekhyun yang semakin kusut di sana, lalu melirik nyata si rambut _brunette_ yang menjauh mengabaikannya. "Mau berdansa?"

Baekhyun melirik Will sejenak lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Hasil bidikannya pun ikut buram tak bisa ditolong. "Kau mabuk?"

"Tidak," geleng Will polos.

Baekhyun kembali mengambil beberapa foto dengan kameranya. Bidikannya mengarah pada pasangan pengantin yang tengah berdansa. "Aku tidak bisa berdansa. Kakimu akan terinjak."

Will mendekat padanya setelah menyimpan dua gelas kosong asal-asalan di atas meja. "Apa orang itu tidak sempat mengajarimu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng tenang. "Dia hanya mengajariku bermain _Ski_ dan mengajakku berkeliling." Langkah Baekhyun menjauh dua langkah. Ia tentu berpindah-pindah tempat untuk menemukan _angle_ yang tepat. "Lalu menyanyikanku sebuah lagu dengan gitarnya."

Will mengangguk seakan paham benar. "Dia pria yang bebas."

Baekhyun mendadak menurunkan kameranya perlahan. Ia pun tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja cahaya hatinya berubah padam. "Tidak. Dia tidak akan pernah bebas."

Will melipat kedua lengannya. Memiringkan kepalanya karena sangat tertarik. "Kau merindukannya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia pun tak bisa mengerti mengapa setiap membicarakan sesuatu dengan Will selalu bisa membuatnya ingin jujur, dan juga lega. "Tak akan ku lakukan."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melakukannya," jawab Baekhyun kembali melangkah menjauh.

Will hanya terkekeh mendengar pengakuan bohong itu. Mengikuti Baekhyun kembali tanpa bosan, tidak perduli dengan pandangan para tamu wanita yang mulai meliriknya. Dan mungkin tak sedikit dari mereka yang berharap diajak berdansa. "Akan ku katakan pada Robert, jika kau ingin pulang cepat."

Baekhyun menggeleng. Sedikit meracau meski tangannya sibuk bekerja. "Orang yang profesional tak akan melakukan itu."

"Aku yakin dia akan─"

Baekhyun kemudian berbalik, sorotnya berkabut. Will lalu mengerti mengapa pemuda _brunette_ itu selalu berbalik menghindarinya.

"Will, kurasa aku mulai merindukannya."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

BTW aku pengen ketawa sama nama 'Oh William' :D

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.


	5. Four: Missing

**80 Millionen**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance

**RATING**: T

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Melodi klasik memelan menarikan irama. Sudut remang ruangan berjendela besar itu kini mulai ditinggalkan wanita berjas serba putih. Senyum wanita itu pun mengembang kala sosok jangkung dengan kakak cantiknya melenggang masuk. Ia tak lupa membungkuk lalu menyampaikan hasil pengamatannya. "Ini kemajuan besar."

Sang kakak lalu bergegas menghampiri ibunya. Berbeda dengan pemuda jangkung yang masih mengantar sosok dokter itu sampai ke pintu.

"Jangan buat dia sedih dan khawatir, itu masih akan buruk untuknya," saran wanita itu singkat lalu pergi dengan ketukan _heels_nya.

"Chanyeol," panggil ibunya di dalam. Dan segera, senyum wanita paruh baya itu berhasil melukiskan lega senyumnya.

Chanyeol mendekat lalu menggenggam hangat tangan ibunya. Pun ibunya dengan lembut mengusap surainya yang pendek. Membelai wajahnya sayang bagai merindukan banyak hal. "Ibu senang kau ada disini." Sorotnya yang lemah membuat Chanyeol harus terus tersenyum menguatkannya. "Ibu sudah membicarakannya dengan kakakmu."

Maka Chanyeol hanya berkedip sebentar, melirik kakaknya yang tidak pernah mau berbicara padanya akhir-akhir ini. "Apa maksud ibu?"

"Tanggal pernikahanmu," jawab ibunya penuh rona bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum begitu merekah padanya. Tapi entah mengapa senyum miliknya sendiri begitu cepat sirna ditelan bumi. "Ibu sudah begitu sehat untuk menghadiri pernikahanmu."

Chanyeol hanya menunduk sepi. Bahunya yang tegap tiba-tiba lemas tak bertenaga. Waktu seperti ini tentu akan tiba kapan saja. Akan selalu terserah pada ibunya. Karena ibunya-lah yang memegang kuasa untuk menata masa depannya. "Ibu─"

Kakaknya buru-buru menepuk lututnya. Menyuruhnya diam seribu bahasa dengan tatapan penuh arti. Kakaknya tentu saja tidak akan membiarkannya menyakiti. Karena tidak ada seorang pun di rumahnya yang berani menolak permintaan ibunya. Kecuali dengan tega membuatnya kembali terbaring berhari-hari di ranjangnya yang dingin.

Chanyeol tak ingin menyakiti ibunya lagi, tidak akan. Namun ia juga merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh karena diam saja pada hidupnya yang dipenuhi aturan. Karena menurutnya, hatinya juga tak kalah penting seperti ibunya.

"Chanyeol senang, bu. Nanti malam kita bisa membicarakannya lagi," tutur kakaknya, penuh kelembutan mengelus tangan ibunya. Tak lupa memberi ibunya pelukan sayang, sebelum menarik adiknya keluar dari kamar itu.

Setelah pintu ditutup, Chanyeol segera menyusuli kakaknya. Mencegah sosok itu kabur menghindarinya lagi-lagi. "Kenapa _noona_ setuju untuk ini?"

Kakaknya mendongak menatapnya. Matanya penuh harap dan juga cemas di waktu yang sama. "_Noona_ tidak ingin ibu sakit."

Chanyeol meraih kedua lengan kakaknya. Mengharapkan pertolongan besar yang entah bisa atau tidak dilakukan oleh kakaknya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Jika itu perusahaan, aku akan bekerja sangat keras. Apapun akan ku lakukan untuk ibu. Tapi untuk yang satu ini aku tidak bisa."

"Aku mengerti, tapi cobalah untuk memikirkannya lagi. Kau mungkin akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan, tapi kita akan kehilangan ibu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan ibu, dan kau pun sama tidak inginnya denganku." Kakaknya beralih menggenggam tangannya. Menginginkan sedikit pengertiannya walaupun dengan sangat berat hati. Dan tentu, ia pun sangat menyayangi adiknya. "Kau harus memilih salah satunya. Hatimu atau hati ibu, Chanyeol."

"_Noona_─"

"Aku yakin kau akan memilih yang terbaik untuk kita─dan juga ibu."

Pupil Chanyeol membesar. Ia lunglai seakan kehilangan arah. Ia lalu terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mampukah ia?

Ia sendiri sangat merindukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol bersumpah ingin segera terbang ke Swiss untuk membunuh rasa rindunya. Memohon maaf yang besar sekali lagi, tapi kakaknya seakan tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuknya. Tidak bisa lagi membelanya saat ibunya memarahinya, tidak bisa lagi membujuk ibunya untuk memenangkannya atau mengubah pemikiran ibunya yang begitu keras kepala. Seperti saat dahulu ia kabur, sampai tidak ada satu pun kartu ATM-nya dibekukan untuk hidupnya.

Chanyeol sungguh menyayangi ibunya. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa selalu mengiyakan perintah ibunya. Bukankah ia sudah sangat matang untuk menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri? Ia bukan lagi Chanyeol yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bantuan orang lain. Ia tentu punya hak untuk menolak.

"Aku mencintai orang lain." Kakaknya yang mendengar pengakuannya kini hanya bisa terdiam menatapnya. Tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk sekedar melarangnya. "Apa _noona_ tetap tidak bisa membantuku?"

"Tidak," tutur kakaknya menggeleng penuh takut. "Jangan pernah katakan pada ibu tentang ini."

"Ini akan bagus─"

Sekali lagi kakaknya menggeleng takut. "Jangan pernah katakan pada ibu kalau kau menyukai pemuda itu."

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Entah sejak kapan _noona_nya bisa tahu tentang Baekhyun. "Kenapa _noona_ bisa tahu?"

"Jangan pernah mengatakannya." tuntut kakaknya sangat serius. "Ibu akan sangat kecewa mendengarnya. Berjanjilah untukku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol tidak kunjung mengerti. Segala pertanyaan di kepalanya semakin terjejal, dan itu mendadak membuatnya menjadi sedikit pusing. "Kenapa aku tak bisa melakukannya?"

"Kau salah Chanyeol. Kau seharusnya tidak jatuh cinta padanya." Kakaknya menukiknya dalam. Wanita itu ragu untuk mengatakan semua yang ada dalam pikirannya. Karena sekali lagi, ia tidak pernah ingin menyakiti hati adiknya.

Chanyeol masih menunggu kakaknya bicara. Rautnya lantas semakin penuh untuk menuntut kejelasan. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa yang ia lakukan disebut salah. Apa pula yang salah dengan cintanya?

Kakaknya memejamkan matanya sejenak. Berhati-hati saat mengatakan, "Kau seharusnya tidak jatuh cinta padanya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Sang kakak melenggang meninggalkannya. Lama ditawan adiknya sungguh membuatnya sangat lelah. Bukan karena bosan, hanya saja ia lelah berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk adiknya. "Itu salah, Chanyeol. Kau harusnya tahu."

"Itu tidak salah," sanggah Chanyeol kembali mengekori kakaknya.

"Itulah mengapa _noona_ tidak bisa membantumu. Lupakan dia dan mulai hal baru disini." Kakaknya membuka pintu kamarnya yang besar. Hendak masuk namun kembali tertahan oleh si adik.

Chanyeol masih terpaku. Sedangkan dirinya tidak bisa berbohong kalau dadanya penuh dengan sesak. "_Noona_ kecewa padaku?"

Kakaknya menghela nafas panjang sebelum dirinya menunduk dan mengatakan apapun yang mungkin membuat adiknya mengerti. "Tidak ada tempat untuk cinta seperti itu disini, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terhenyuh mendengar itu. Entah mengapa hatinya menjadi terasa sangat sakit. "Ternyata _noona_ juga sama dengan ibu."

Hilang sudah semua harapannya.

Lalu yang dilakukannya hanya berlalu dari sana. Dan ia harus segera melupakan apapun yang kakaknya katakan, sebelum ia menjadi benci kakaknya sendiri.

e)(o

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya yang gelap. Perlahan kaki mungilnya melangkah masuk. Meletakkan tas punggungnya di kursi lalu mencari saklar lampu. Setelah kamarnya yang kecil menyala temaram, ia bersandar pada jendelanya yang terbuka. Menghitung bintang di langit sambil bersenandung sepi.

Wajahnya kian mendingin diterpa angin malam. Hidungnya pun mulai memerah lucu. Tapi tak satu pun ingin di dalam dirinya membawanya meringsut masuk ke dalam selimut. Ia belum ingin tidur. Semua pikirannya telah terbang ke atas sana, seakan mencari celah atau lubang di langit untuk mengintip sesuatu.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak pernah menunggu salju pertama turun sebelumnya. Tidak pernah. Karena menurutnya salju itu sama saja. Putih, kecil dan mencair dengan cepat. Mereka hanya turun dengan menyedihkan lalu menghilang bagai buih. Tapi sekarang tidak. Ia amat sangat menunggu salju itu turun menyambutnya, dan juga─

_Park Chanyeol_

Hatinya menghangat. Sekali lagi ia mendongak menatap bintang yang berkelip. Rasanya tetap sama. Semua yang ia lakukan mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol. Bintang malam, jalanan gelap, _wine_, kereta, gitar dan juga _americano_. Bahkan bibirnya sendiri bergetar ketika ia ingat bagaimana Chanyeol menciumnya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia kembali menepis bayangan itu dalam pikirannya. Ia pun menutup jendela kamarnya, lalu merogoh isi saku mantelnya.

Baekhyun menatap kembali layar ponselnya. Membuka pesannya atau catatan panggilanya. Satupun, ia tidak menemukan nama yang ia cari. Tidak ada nama Chanyeol di ponselnya, bahkan setelah hampir tiga bulan berlalu.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia begitu butuh Chanyeol kembali dilihatnya. Ia ingin sosok itu menceritakannya sesuatu, menyanyikannya sebuah lagu tua atau membawanya berkeliling. Terserah, karena yang dibutuhkannya hanya melihat pemuda itu di suatu tempat.

Jadi benar, kalau ia rindu?

Tanpa berpikir panjang ia mengusap layar ponselnya. Menekan salah satu nomor yang ia percaya sudah membusuk menjadi sampah. Atau mungkin Chanyeol memang sudah membuang ponselnya dengan tega.

Beberapa saat nada dial pun berbunyi. Baekhyun bahkan tidak bergerak saat panggilan itu terus dibuatnya. Benar-benar seperti orang bodoh yang mengharapkan sesuatu tapi tidak akan pernah sampai. Lalu sejak kapan ia menjadi sangat berharap Chanyeol akan mengangkat panggilannya?

Menyerah, Baekhyun melemparkan ponsel tipis itu ke atas ranjangnya. Tentu tidak akan pernah ada jawaban dari panggilan yang ia buat. Ia mungkin saja benar-benar telah melukai pemuda tinggi itu.

Si _brunette_ lantas memejamkan kedua matanya, menyambut kantuknya walau pintu masih terbuka dengan sangat lebar.

e)(o

Chanyeol memeriksa barang-barang yang ia bawa. Tidak lupa memeriksa ponsel untuk membalas pesan ibunya hingga sukses membuat Luhan mengerutu padanya. Sekertarisnya itu bosan melihatnya sibuk. Pemuda China itu mencibir ingin segera memanggil _taxi_. Ingin cepat-cepat kabur dari bandara sebelum dingin menusuknya sampai tulang.

Lama menunggu, kini sebuah _limousine_ terparkir di depan mereka. Chanyeol yang tenang hanya memilih masuk ke dalam mobil. Menerima ajakan dari sang supir dan segera koper-kopernya masuk ke dalam bagasi. Sedangkan Luhan masih saja menganga melihat kopernya ikut digotong.

"Kau tidak bilang ini adalah bagian dari layanan Mr. Zhang," protes Luhan ketika menyusuli Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil. Pemuda berambut coklat madu itu pun kembali takjub dengan berbagai layanan yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng menatap sekertarisnya itu. Ia pun menggapai sebuah majalah lokal di atas meja. Membacanya dengan tenang karena bersyukur, hanya Luhan yang bisa dia bawa dengannya. Ia tak akan bisa membayangkan jika Jongin pun ikut dengannya. Bisa-bisa mobil ini diisi oleh keluhan pribadinya.

"Aku ingin mencoba ini," mohon Luhan menunjuk layar LED tipis di depan mereka. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan sesuatu sekarang.

"Minumlah sesuatu atau temukan kesenanganmu sendiri, tapi tidak dengan karaoke, _oke_?" lirik Chanyeol yang dibalas masam oleh Luhan.

Chanyeol yang bergidik, akhirnya bersumpah jika Luhan yang seperti itu lebih menyeramkan dari pada ibunya.

"Aku tidak suka minum, kue atau majalah. Aku hanya ingin bernyanyi," tutur Luhan merengut. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya heran, tak berani bersuara atau Luhan mengamuk. Tapi, sebenarnya siapa yang bos disini?

"Tapi, apa benar kau akan menikah?"

Chanyeol tercekat. Ia hampir tersedak minumannya sendiri. "Darimana kau dapatkan berita itu?"

Kini Luhan bisa duduk dengan tenang. Ia terlihat begitu antusias dengan beberapa obrolan, atau mungkin gosip? "Jadi benar?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk. Mencoba kembali membaca beberapa paragraf tentang mode, yang demi Tuhan sudah ia baca sebanyak enam kali. Salahkan Luhan yang lebih kekanakan dari pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang kau sukai?" Chanyeol tertegun. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk sekedar mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ajaibnya, lewat pertanyaan kecil Luhan itu, ia bisa begitu gila kembali merindu. "Apa kau yakin jika ia tidak merindukanmu?"

"Aku pikir akan bagus bagi kita untuk tidak bertemu," jawab Chanyeol menyaksikan Luhan mencicipi minumannya. Melihat pemuda China itu membuat Chanyeol sungguh tak akan percaya akan dirinya, karena selama ini ia selalu membagi ceritanya dengan sekertaris bermulut embernya itu.

Bagi Chanyeol, Luhan adalah temannya dan juga tempatnya berbagi cerita. Walaupun sedikit mengesalkan, Luhan sebenarnya adalah sosok yang penuh pengertian. Ia pun pemuda yang selalu memegang janjinya. Selalu membantunya, tidak perduli sampai ia sendiri mengomel setengah mati karena kerepotan.

"Kalian akan bertemu suatu hari," gumam Luhan yang terdengar oleh telinga Chanyeol yang lebar. Seketika majalah yang dibacanya pun ditutup. Lagipula siapa yang perduli pada paragraf yang tidak akan dia mengerti.

"Tidak mungkin─"

"Mau bertaruh?" tawar Luhan antusias. Dan pemuda itu akan selalu menawarkannya taruhan seperti ini.

Chanyeol kembali pada dirinya yang cerah. Tiba-tiba saja semangatnya muncul bagai sinar matahari. "Baiklah, apa kau punya kabar dari Mr. Zhang?"

"Kita punya. Setelah pesta, kita diundang ke acara minum tehnya."

"Kita harus temukan sesuatu yang dia suka," lirik Chanyeol pada arlojinya.

e)(o

"Baekhyun, gaunnya!"

Pemilik suara melengking itu menyalak di sekitar ruang pemotretan. Segera pemuda _brunette_ yang baru saja meletakkan kertasnya harus berlari menuju arah panggilan. Ia baru saja selesai membagikan kopi kepada para staff dan ia harus kembali berlari menaiki dua lantai gedung untuk sekedar mengambil gaun yang tertinggal.

Sesampainya di ruangan remang yang di kiri dan kanannya adalah set foto. Ia menemukan sebuah gaun kuning yang mengembul di atas kardus. Tak mau berpikir panjang, ia pun segera menyambar gaun itu. Membawanya berlari kembali ke ruang set satu.

"Baek, kita butuh lampu tambahan di sudut kanan," kini _Mr_. Smith yang memanggilnya. Pria itu berdiri tak jauh dari set. Menggulung kertas konsepnya sambil memperhatikan situasi. "_Don't forget to check_ semua pakaian yang terpakai. Pastikan tidak terlewat satu pun."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun menerima beberapa lembar _checklist_ _merk_ pakaian yang digunakan kantornya hari ini. Ia segera menyentang kolom-kolom daftar yang ia ingat. Matanya pun sibuk mengabsen setiap pakaian yang baru saja turun dari set.

"Baekhyun, ketua tim ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk membawakannya dokumen yang ada di atas meja," kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arahnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ingatlah ia yang masih belum bernafas dengan tenang setelah berlari ke sana ke mari. Bahkan _Mrs_. Larie pun tidak mengizinkannya bernafas. "Kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya? Kami berada dalam departemen yang berbeda saat ini."

"Aku tidak tahu tentang itu," tutur gadis berponi itu tidak mau ambil pusing. Tak lama punggungnya lalu tenggelam dalam keramaian set. Tanpa bicara kembali disibukkan dengan menata pakaian para model.

Pemandangan di depan matanya membuat Baekhyun merasa tengah berada di medan pertempuran. Banyak orang berteriak, memaki, menyalak dan juga saling dorong untuk cepat. Tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Baekhyun sebelumnya. Memasuki perusahaan redaksi ternyata semengerikan ini. Ia pun menjadi merasa begitu bodoh, karena sempat memaksakan diri untuk masuk ke dunia yang tidak pernah ia sukai ini.

Baekhyun pun menghela nafas sampai ia yang membuang wajahnya ke tepian jendela besar. Saat itu, siang masih menghias harinya. Masih menampakkan jalanan yang nampak kecil di bawah sana. Waktu bahkan terasa sangat cepat berlalu. Lima jam sudah ia habiskan waktu di tempat kerjanya. Membuatnya segera menebak apa yang akan dimasak oleh _Mrs_. Gwen untuk makan malam.

Ia bahkan belum makan siang, ngomong-ngomong.

Baekhyun lalu semakin melamun di ujung jendela. Ia kembali memikirkan sesuatu yang penting tentang pekerjaannya. Will bahkan pernah menasehatinya tentang pekerjaan yang tidak begitu ia nikmati ini.

Nyatanya, ia ingin berhenti. Tapi mendapatkan pekerjaan di luar negeri adalah sesuatu yang sulit didapatkan. Dan ia benar-benar harus menghidupi dirinya sebelum kontraknya dengan _Mrs_. Gwen berakhir. Ia tentu tidak mau pulang ke rumahnya di Seoul, jika itu semua terjadi. Namun di sisi lain Baekhyun juga tidak suka menjadi pegawai percobaan, terlebih saat semua orang berteriak padanya.

Tanpa berpikir, ia mengambil ponselnya di saku. Mendial nama William yang berada di _list_ teratas panggilannya.

"Aku ada kelas hari ini," keluh Will berbisik di seberang sana. Dan Baekhyun terkekeh karena mendapatkan sedikit hiburan. Tentu saja ia tahu pemuda itu tengah terpenjara dalam kuliahnya siang ini.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini jika aku berhenti bekerja?" tanya Baekhyun kelebihan santai.

"Kau bercanda?" tukas Will sepelan mungkin. Baekhyun bisa membayangkan pemuda itu tengah bersembunyi di balik punggung temannya untuk sekedar menjawab panggilan. "Aku akan mentraktirmu makan di Lous kalau kau benar-benar mengundurkan diri."

"Oke. Jam 8 di Lous, malam ini," tutur Baekhyun bersemangat. Ia pun segera menutup panggilannya, mengabaikan teriakan Will yang membabi buta di seberang sana. Dan si _brunette_ hanya berharap pemuda itu tidak akan dikeluarkan dari kelas.

Tak lama lengannya ditarik oleh seorang wanita bule berkaca mata. _Mrs_. Larie tentu sangat marah karena ia tak kunjung mendapatkan dokumen yang dimintanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kita punya banyak masalah karenamu."

Baekhyun menarik lengannya. Menghentikan wanita itu menarik-narik tangannya di hadapan semua orang. "Aku sudah selesai."

Wanita paruh baya itu naik pitam. Ia pun segera memanggil _Mr_. Smith yang berdiri di ujung set.

Baekhyun membuang wajahnya malas. Tapi kali ini matanya takjub menyaksikan salju yang turun dengan lembut di luar jendela. Matanya kian membola. Hatinya meletup tak karuan.

"Baekhyun, kita harus bicara."

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum setelah melepaskan ID _card_-nya. Buru-buru ia menyerahkan benda kecil itu ke tangan atasannya yang menatapnya dingin. "Aku berhenti," ucapnya penuh penekanan.

_Mr_. Smith tercengang, pria itu berubah sibuk mengutuknya saat ia pergi. Karyawan yang lain hanya terkejut menonton. Lagipula siapa yang tidak memuji keberaniannya hari ini? Baekhyun bahkan merasa ia benar-benar akan menjadi gila.

e)(o

Baekhyun menghambur menaiki _taxi_. Ia pun tidak perduli pada dingin yang mendera di sekujur tubuhnya. Jantungnya sudah bosan berdegup kencang. Ia tak lupa membuka jendela _taxi_ lebar-lebar. Mengeluarkan tangannya lalu berusaha menangkap salju yang jatuh. Sang supir meliriknya sebentar dari kaca. Melihatnya dengan tatapan tak kalah aneh. Tapi terserah jika ia dianggap pemuda asia yang _norak_ karena tidak pernah bertemu dengan salju.

Kebahagiaan Baekhyun membuncah saat sebuah kereta berhenti pada peron-peron tempatnya menunggu. Ia segera mencari kursinya, lalu mencoba duduk dengan nyaman. Lagipula butuh waktu dua jam untuk sampai di Titlis.

Baekhyun tidak sabar. Ia benar-benar tidak akan sabar, apalagi tertidur di perjalanan. Ia kembali meraih ponselnya, meraih _headset_nya lalu memutar sebuah musik yang menjadi favoritnya. Ya, lagu yang dulu dinyanyikan Chanyeol dengan gitarnya.

Pemandangan luar jendela membuatnya teringat si pemuda bertelinga peri. Tangannya yang pucat segera menggambar sesuatu dari uap yang ia buat dengan nafasnya. Sebuah gunung dan sebuah tulisan namanya. Tak lupa ia menggambar jembatan lengkap dengan animasi dirinya.

Baekhyun segera berlari ketika kereta yang ditumpanginya berhenti di stasiun. Punggungnya terasa sangat pegal karena terlalu lama duduk di kursi penumpang. Ia pun hanya bisa menyaksikan wisatawan asing yang berlalu lalang. Beberapa di antara mereka berpakaian lengkap untuk musim dingin. Ia hanya mengikuti mereka dan masuk ke jalan kecil yang hanya diisi oleh pejalan kaki.

Baekhyun hanya tidak mengerti. Ia tidak benar-benar paham kemana ia harus berjalan dan melakukan apa untuk sampai ke puncak gunung di depannya. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang senang berjalan-jalan sendiri.

"_Excuse me,_" Semakin khawatir, Baekhyun pun menghampiri seorang pria yang menggandeng pasangannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia menggunakan bahasa inggris dengan orang asing selain dengan keluarga Thomson. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk naik ke puncak?"

"Kita harus naik _cable car,_" jawab pria itu ramah. Keduanya pun menawarkannya ajakan untuk pergi bersama. Baekhyun yang berterima kasih akhirnya tanpa sungkan mengekor. Ini tentu akan menjadi petualangan pertamanya tanpa kamera dan juga teman.

Setengah jam berada di kereta kecil dan _cable car_ membuat Baekhyun sedikit gugup. Ditambah duduk berbincang dengan dua orang asing di depannya membuatnya kehabisan bahan bicara. Ia mungkin orang yang akan banyak bicara, tapi sayangnya tidak pada orang asing.

Baekhyun sempat kehabisan akal untuk melakukan banyak hal di dalam kereta. Namun beruntung si pasangan Amerika itu banyak bertanya padanya. Mereka juga tampaknya tertarik untuk mengunjungi Seoul karena beberapa cerita yang diceritakan olehnya.

Hingga yang pertama kali Baekhyun lihat saat keluar dari _cable car_ adalah hamparan salju dan beberapa puncak gunung Alpen yang putih. Salju pun turun lebih banyak di puncaknya. Di kanannya terhampar pemandangan jembatan gantung yang sangat panjang. Sedangkan di belakangnya, para wisatawan sibuk bermain _ski_. Setelah sedikit takut untuk melangkah, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk menggunakan teropong.

"Selamat bersenang-senang_._" Baekhyun dikagetkan oleh wanita tadi. Sosok itu memasangkannya sebuah _bennie_ yang lucu padanya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk. Berterima kasih pada keduanya lalu membiarkan mereka pergi meninggalkannya.

e)(o

Keheningan kini menjadi riuh tepukan para pembisnis. Pidato Mr. Zhang di atas panggung terasa sangat menyegarkan. Di sebelah kanannya berdiri istrinya yang cantik dengan balutan gaun hitam. Mereka pun segera berbagi pelukan, setelah memotong kue bertingkat. Tak lama lagu cinta pun diputar oleh beberapa alat musik. Putranya, Zhang Yixing, hanya mengamit adik perempuannya yang berumur 17 tahun. Mereka ikut tersenyum simpul melihat ibu dan ayahnya saling menyuapi kue.

Chanyeol yang disapa pembisnis lainnya hanya tersenyum dan bertukar obrolan ringan. Duduk di meja bundar penuh jamuan makan malam, meski tidak tengah lapar. Luhan yang sejak tadi terdiam masih memeriksa ponselnya. Entah apa yang dikerjakan sekertarisnya itu di tengah kebosanan.

Setelah bermain piano, Zhang Yixing turun menyapa tamu-tamunya. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama Chanyeol dengan putra _Mr_. Zhang itu. Dan kesannya pun tidak terlalu baik. Mereka sangat canggung untuk sekedar membuat lelucon segar. Sampai pada Luhan yang hadir di tengah mereka dengan bahasa Chinanya yang begitu mengagumkan.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk dan tertawa kecil melihat keduanya membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia pahami. Kepribadian Luhan yang banyak bicara tentu membuatnya lebih cepat akrab dengan banyak orang. Bahkan dengan orang pendiam seperti Zhang Yixing sekalipun.

"Dia mengundangmu ke penggelaran seni perusahaannya," Luhan berbisik setelah sedikit mendekat padanya. Sedangkan Yixing menatap keduanya bergantian, menunggu respon sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Maksudmu yang di China itu?" jawab Chanyeol sedikit berbisik pula. Entah mengapa Luhan ingin mengetuk kepala bosnya yang bodoh itu dengan sepatu hitamnya sekarang.

"Tentu saja, memangnya dimana lagi?"

Luhan lalu kembali mengangguk dan tertawa kecil. Ia kembali tersenyum dan berbicara sesuatu pada Yixing tentang pendapat Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada. Sehingga tak lama, pemuda itu akhirnya pamit karena panggilan dari adik kesayangannya.

"Ini kesempatan besar. Kita harus benar-benar mendapatkan mereka," tutur Luhan riang bagai bocah yang mendapatkan mainan baru.

Chanyeol menyernyit. "Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Hanya menceritakan sesuatu yang disukainya," jawabnya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Pemuda itu tampaknya amat puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Benarkah?"

Luhan pun mengangguk kecil. "Investor akan senang dengan pujian. Jadi untuk memenangkan hati mereka, kau harus lebih sering memuji." Chanyeol pun ber'o'ria mendengarnya. Ia lalu berpikir, ayahnya pasti akan sangat menyayangkan jika sekertarisnya ini tidak pernah masuk di perusahaannya. Ia pun rupanya masih harus banyak belajar dunia bisnis.

Mereka segera mendekat pada _Mr_. Zhang yang baru saja turun dengan istrinya. Menyapa pria paruh baya itu dengan lembut, lalu mengucapkan selamat atas _anniversary_ pasangan akur itu. Chanyeol cukup tersenyum simpul, mempercayakan Luhan untuk kembali berbicara.

Sesekali Luhan menerjemahkan sesuatu padanya. Yang kemudian obrolan panjang itu berubah menjadi obrolan kecil berbahasa inggris. Chanyeol pun akhirnya bisa sedikit lega dengan itu.

"_It's a first snow_. Kalian akan dipenuhi keberuntungan," tutur Luhan yang kemudian menyadarkan Chanyeol akan sesuatu. Pemuda tinggi itu segera menatap ke luar jendela. Menyaksikan salju turun dengan lembut dan syahdu. Seakan mengiringi musik romantis yang ditemani _wine_. Dan hatinya kembali mengenang sesuatu.

.

"_Untuk gunung Titlis, aku akan berjanji. Ayo pergi bersama saat salju pertama turun."_

.

Tak terasa kedua pasangan itu menjauh darinya. Menyisakan Luhan yang berakhir menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama. Ia kembali mengingat sesuatu yang baru saja mengganggunya kemarin pagi. Ia pun segera mencari keberadaan tasnya, meraih ponsel lamanya yang sengaja ia bisukan selama ini. Ia memeriksa sekali lagi catatan panggilan dari ponselnya itu hingga dadanya membuncah sendiri.

Luhan hanya terdiam saat bosnya membuat panggilan darurat dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Hingga saat minumannya benar-benar habis, Chanyeol berjalan tergesa menuju pintu. Luhan buru-buru berlari menariknya. Mencegahnya berbuat sesuatu di luar nalar seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya sepelan mungkin. "Pestanya belum berakhir dan kita punya agenda minum teh secara pribadi dengan mereka, tepat setelah pesta ini berakhir."

"Aku harus pergi," mohon Chanyeol dengan segala kegelisahannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat raut bosnya yang begitu kacau selain kegagalannya dalam memenangkan rapat waktu lalu.

Luhan ingin bertanya, tapi segala kecemasannya tentang _Mrs_. Park muncul bagai badai salju. "Katakan jika ini bukan tentang ibumu,"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku harus menemuinya."

Luhan menyernyit. Ia kemudian paham maksud dari pemuda tinggi itu. Tanpa kata Luhan lalu melepaskan tangannya dari atasannya. "Maka pergilah."

"Aku selalu percaya padamu," tepuk Chanyeol pada bahunya. Segera pemuda itu berlari keluar dari pintu besar. Tanpa perduli bagaimana pandangan _Mr_. Zhang tentangnya malam nanti.

e)(o

Lama berdiri di dekat teropong, Baekhyun menggigil dingin. Matanya kembali berkelana ke arah pintu masuk. Hatinya tak kalah mendingin ketika tahu bahwa sesuatu yang diharapkannya mungkin saja tidak akan terjadi. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah jembatan gantung. Berjalan sendiri tanpa takut melewatinya.

Pemandangannya begitu menakjubkan. Kakinya terasa mengudara. Sesekali matanya menoleh ke bawah. Menyaksikan para wisatawan mulai beranjak untuk pulang. Di depannya tak kalah berlalu banyak orang. Meninggalkannya yang terus pergi ke depan. Entah mengapa matanya mulai berkabut. Ia terus saja menatap tubuhnya yang dihujani salju tipis.

"Apa yang kuharapkan?" gumamnya pelan. Memelan langkahnya meragu. Namun ia terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Mengusap hidungnya yang berair dengan tangannya yang pucat. Semakin mengeratkan jaketnya yang tidak mampu melawan dingin.

Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa memuji hamparan putih di depannya. Ia pun sempat menyesal tidak membawa kameranya. Karena semua orang mungkin akan sangat iri padanya jika ia bisa mendapatkan foto di Titlis. Will juga mungkin akan memujinya hebat jika ia menceritakan tentang ia yang pergi sendirian ke puncaknya.

Kosong. Ia bahkan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang mengapa semua terasa kosong baginya? Kini ia merapus air matanya sendiri. Sampai pada ia yang terhenti di tengah perjalanannya. Hanya ada dirinya. Sepi, sunyi dan salju semakin lebat menghujaninya.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa sampai disini sendirian. Apa yang membawanya sesenang tadi melihat salju? Mengapa ia bisa mati-matian pergi kemari? Mengapa hatinya mengharapkan jika Chanyeol akan ada disini?

Namun ia tak kunjung mendapatkan jawabannya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Memeriksa kembali catatan panggilannya seperti orang yang kehilangan harapan. Ia bodoh. Nyatanya ia bodoh karena mengharapkan Chanyeol akan datang memenuhi impiannya. Ia sepenuhnya lupa, ia telah menyakiti pemuda itu. Membuatnya pergi dan mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali kemari.

Sesaat sebuah panggilan muncul dari ponselnya. Dadanya membuncah membaca nama yang terpampang di layarnya. Perlahan, ia pun membawa ponsel itu mendekat pada telinga.

_"Kau dimana?" _suara berat itu menghujam jiwanya. Penuh rindu air matanya ingin tumpah ruah. Nyatanya ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Chanyeol menelponnya. Chanyeol benar-benar berbicara padanya.

"_Baekhyun?"_

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya sendiri. Tidak ingin Chanyeol mendengar nafasnya yang sesak. "Titlis," jawab Baekhyun bergetar. Ia kedinginan. "Aku menaiki jembatannya dan bermain _ski─"_

"sesuai janji." Sepi. Ada jeda ketika Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol bicara.

"_Turunlah, tunggu aku di stasiun."_

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Happy 614 Day! #telat wkwk

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.


	6. Five: Deja Vu

**80 Millionen**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance

**RATING**: T

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari benar-benar turun dari peradaban. Digantikan gelap yang tertelan dalam kabut tebal, bersama lampu-lampu lorong yang baru saja menyala temaram. Baekhyun hanya mendekap dirinya sendiri ketika duduk menunggu di salah satu peron kosong. Mengeratkan jaket tebalnya, dan beberapa kali menelik keributan dari arlojinya. Ponselnya kehabisan daya dan itu menjadi salah satu alasan, perihal ia yang tidak mungkin melakukan panggilan─demi meminta Chanyeol untuk datang secepat yang ia harapkan.

Mata bulan sabitnya terus menatap satu persatu kereta yang datang. Mengabsen banyak penumpangnya hingga ia sendiri berubah putus asa. Tak lama, satu kereta lain pun akhirnya berhenti. Cahayanya yang menyilaukan sama sekali tidak menyibukkannya untuk beranjak sekali lagi. Menunggu pintu-pintu kereta terbuka, lalu kembali menghitung penumpang yang mulai menyepi. Hingga sosok menjulang di ujung sana berdiri menatapnya.

Baekhyun mematung, tidak ingin berkedip untuk memastikan siapa lagi sosok yang kini mendekat itu. Mantel hitam sosoknya melingkupi setelan formal, rambutnya pun naik ditata. Langkah pelannya kemudian dihiasi lampu di atas kepala, tak habis menyiram pahatan wajahnya yang selalu Baekhyun ingat. _Park Chanyeol._

"Kau bersenang-senang tanpa diriku," tutur Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum. Mata bulat pemuda tinggi itu berkaca-kaca. Ingin sekali Chanyeol berlari memeluk sosoknya. Mendekapnya penuh rindu, sampai-sampai ingin membawanya pergi ke ujung dunia.

Baekhyun tidak menemukan jiwanya. Kakinya yang masih menopang ia bawa ke dalam angin dimana seluruh rindunya melesak keluar. Menyisakan hawa panas yang melingkupi kedua mata yang membuat pandangannya semakin buram. Untuk sesaat sosok itu mengabur dalam pandangannya, tidak menyisakan sedikitpun celah untuk menatap kembali senyum Chanyeol di depan sana. Kaki mungilnya lantas berlari menggapai sebelum sosok itu hilang. Mendekapnya begitu erat, seolah tak ingin dilepasnya lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum menyambut, sedangkan rasa bersalahnya terus ia resapi ke dalam jiwa. Sekaligus penuh lega karena kini lengannya melingkupi Baekhyun. Melindunginya dari dingin yang mencoba mengusik, dan juga tidak mengizinkan orang lain mendengarnya mendekam dalam isakan bisunya.

"Aku merindukanmu─"

e)(o

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam dalam keheningan langit malam. Sama-sama diserang dingin tapi tidak kunjung bersembunyi ke dalam selimut. Jendela besar di punggung mereka menawarkan pemandangan kota dengan lampu yang cantik. Tapi tak sedikit pun dari mereka yang menghiraukannya. Hanya fokus pada satu sama lain di bawah tirai yang menganga.

Makan malam sudah kosong di atas meja. Luhan baru saja menelfon khawatir, dan Chanyeol akan tahu pemuda itu pasti sudah akan terbuai ke alam mimpi. Kini hanya tersisa Baekhyun yang menatapnya seakan dirinya adalah sebuah bayangan hayal. Tak jemu wajah itu menatapnya. Namun pikirannya tentu tidak sekosong yang dilihatnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?" tanya Baekhyun semakin memeluk lututnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tergugu, sama punya segudang pertanyaan dalam pikirannya. Namun ia sendiri tidak tahu mana yang harus ia katakan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sibuk." jawab Chanyeol singkat. Tidak mau melihat Baekhyun semakin membeku, ia pun dengan senang hati menarik selimut di atas ranjangnya. Melingkarkannya pada Baekhyun yang masih saja tidak menolak ketika ia memberikannya apapun.

Baekhyun semakin memeluk selimut itu. Membenamkan dagunya disana ketika tangan Chanyeol mulai merapikan surainya yang baru saja mengering. "Bagaimana dengan ibumu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Chanyeol tidak menemukan sesuatu yang baik ketika mendengar nama ibunya disebut. Seakan menemukan luka pedih, ia teringat sendiri dengan tanggal pernikahannya yang sudah ada di depan mata. "Ia membaik─semenjak aku pulang," pun jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menjawab panggilanku?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa henti. Sorot matanya kosong, dan jangan tanyakan kemana pikiran kalutnya berkeliaran.

"Aku sibuk," jawab Chanyeol. Entah bagaimana harusnya ia menjawab.

"Kau melupakan janji kita─"

"Aku sibuk," jawabnya masih sama.

"Benar, kau pasti sibuk," tutur Baekhyun sedih. Ia sendiri kian merasa aneh pada si tinggi. Tidak seperti biasanya Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaannya dengan kalimat sesingkat itu. "Kau banyak berubah."

Namun siapa yang tahu, jika ia saja baru mengenal Chanyeol dalam beberapa hari. Ia tentu tidak cukup tahu bagaimana Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menyelam ke dalam jernihnya kepingan biner Baekhyun. Yang selama ini ia beri nama 'potret sederhana' yang begitu ia rindukan. Lalu dengan lancangnya ia menyentuh sisi wajah itu dengan sapuan jemari.

Si _brunette_ lantas mengambil jemari Chanyeol di wajahnya. Hendak menggenggam jemari itu dengan tangannya, tapi selingkar cincin di jari manis Chanyeol seakan menegaskannya akan batasan yang harus ia patuhi.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol lalu memohon padanya. Raut itu tertekuk, menyeret rasa bersalah yang selama ini ia tanggung tanpa dirinya.

"Chanyeol─" Baekhyun tenggelam dalam tundukannya. Penuh sesal ia menatap jemari yang mulai digenggamnya. Ia lalu berandai, andai waktu itu ia menahan Chanyeol untuk pergi. Andai ia setuju untuk ikut. Andai ia bertemu Chanyeol lebih cepat, apakah mungkin Chanyeol akan tinggal di sisinya?

"salahkah jika─aku merindukanmu?"

Chanyeol menatapnya penuh luka. Dan Baekhyun kini menemukan arti dari tatapan itu. Chanyeol benar-benar melihatnya dengan segenap hati, tidak berbohong jika sosok itu merasakan kepedihan dirinya.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak seharusnya─"

Chanyeol mendekat, mencegah Baekhyun bicara. Perlahan ia melepaskan genggamannya, lalu beralih meraih rahang itu lembut. Hatinya sendiri pun kian teriris mengingat sisa hari esok yang dimilikinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Chanyeol katakan. Seakan mewakili semua perasaannya yang semakin kehilangan harapan. Mengiaskan isi hatinya yang tidak ia bicarakan, membungkam semua waktu yang ia lewatkan, dan juga menjelaskan semua hal yang selalu ia inginkan.

Chanyeol tidak berbohong ketika ia memuja keterdiaman Baekhyun yang sepenuhnya mendengar bagaimana perasaannya. Membuatnya semakin ingin memilikinya seperti orang yang egois. Dimana ia tidak akan memikirkan resiko dan juga seberapa pentingnya perasaan Baekhyun akannya.

Nyatanya, waktu yang mereka lewati bersama, maupun waktu yang telah lama mereka lewatkan memberinya sebuah keinginan yang mengendap. Memberi wujud dari sebongkah ego, dan menjadikannya berperang dalam wajar yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Chanyeol lalu tidak pernah menyesal, tidak pernah marah ketika hatinya dititipkan pada orang seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tenggelam dalam bisu ketika Chanyeol mendekat padanya, meraih belah bibirnya yang dingin. Sekaligus mengantarkannya rasa pedih yang jauh lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Tangan-tangan Baekhyun mati gemetar. Entah mengapa perasaannya kembali diserang rasa takut. Ia membeku, tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika kedua tangan Chanyeol masih menangkup rahangnya.

Dada Baekhyun mendadak sempit, bayangan kakaknya muncul di benak. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang kaku, mendorong Chanyeol seperti yang pernah ia lakukan. Dan itu tidak menjamin dari kemungkinan kesalahpahaman untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

Chanyeol menatapnya khawatir. Sebuah _déjà vu_, sebuah hal yang seingatnya pernah terjadi padanya. Ia pun ingat jika ia pernah mengecewakan pemuda ini sebelumnya.

Tapi kali ini Chanyeol sungguh tidak ingin mengulanginya. "Maafkan aku─"

"Aku─" cicit Baekhyun sesak. Tangannya berubah mendingin. Ia terus memeluk lengannya sambil tertunduk.

Melihat Baekhyun yang tergenang air matanya sendiri, Chanyeol memutar keras isi kepalanya. "Kau mengalami ini juga dulu, benar?"

Baekhyun masih terdiam. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya dengan tenang. Sedangkan Chanyeol sungguh menyesal karena tidak tahu jika Baekhyun amat menderita karenanya. Pemuda yang ia cintai itu mungkin saja memiliki ketakutan yang besar, dan ia menyesal karena tidak pernah tahu apa itu.

"Baek, lihat aku," pinta Chanyeol memegang kedua lengannya yang terus menghindarinya. Mencoba menenangkannya dengan segala mampu yang ia punya. Namun Baekhyun yang dipanggil pun masih enggan bicara. Terlihat semakin memburuk. "Baek?"

Baekhyun masih tidak merespon. Ia hanya memeluk dirinya sendiri dalam gemetar. Chanyeol yang melihatnya pedih, kini memilih meraihnya. Mencoba memberinya sebuah ketenangan dalam dekapan yang ia beri. "Baek, hanya ada kita disini. Hanya kau dan aku," lirihnya seolah memahami.

Baekhyun mencoba mendongak, menatap dengan ragu kedua manik yang meyakinkannya. Dan Chanyeol benar, hanya ada jernih hitam itu yang membayangi dirinya.

"Hanya pikirkan tentang kita," ulang Chanyeol meyakinkannya. Mengusap pipinya lembut dalam rautnya yang begitu cemerlang.

"K-kau dan aku," gumam Baekhyun mengulang, menyebutnya berkali-kali di dalam pikirannya. Ia terus menatap manik hitam Chanyeol yang berkedip. Mencoba merasakan sentuhan halus Chanyeol di wajahnya. Hingga tanpa sadar wajah itu kembali mendekat, mengubur seluruh kesadarannya.

"Hanya kau dan aku," bisik Chanyeol kembali meraihnya.

Baekhyun menatapnya ragu, tapi Chanyeol kembali menciumnya lembut. Pemuda tinggi itu seakan menuntun Baekhyun untuk menempatkan diri, sekaligus menyadarkannya akan kehadiran nyata dirinya. Lengan Chanyeol perlahan berpindah pada punggungnya. Membuat Baekhyun terpejam dalam damainya kupu-kupu yang terasa terbang di perutnya.

Chanyeol lalu melepaskannya. Sedikit memastikan jika Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Karena ia pun tidak ingin membuat pemuda itu tenggelam dalam ketakutannya. Dan Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun menginginkannya, merasakan ritme yang sama dengannya.

Lama menatapnya, perlahan Baekhyun mulai mendekat. Mengejutkannya saat tangan dingin itu mencoba memeluk lehernya. Kepolosan itu mengundang kelegaan kecil Chanyeol untuk menyambut pelukannya. Membiarkan Baekhyun bergerak dengan nalurinya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, mereka terfokus dalam merasakan debaran satu sama lain. Menyambut melodi indah dari para angan yang terbang dalam sebuah ritme. Saling mencari degupan yang hidup, yang meronta-ronta mencari tempat persembunyian.

Di luar salju turun membabi buta, tapi keduanya sibuk menggenapi rindu yang tidak pernah terobati. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun terbang ke awan. Mengarungi mimpi-mimpi mereka yang selama ini terjebak dalam gelapnya malam.

Baekhyun lalu menyentuh pahatan wajah Chanyeol dengan jemarinya. Ia mengagumi bagaimana senyum Chanyeol mengembang untuknya. Lalu kedipan mata bak boneka─yang begitu lembut menghanyutkannya─adalah bagian favoritnya. Air matanya lalu menggenang, ia terlalu bahagia. Bahagia karena kini Chanyeol benar-benar berada di sisinya.

Namun Chanyeol merasakan dadanya dikoyak rasa. Ia ingin menyampingkan semua permasalahan hidupnya. Ia tidak mau waktu berputar, hanya ingin bersama Baekhyun. Memeluknya dalam keheningan malam yang entah kapan lagi akan berakhir.

Chanyeol ingin lupa, pun tidak ingin pulang. Chanyeol ingin menghilang dari dunianya sebentar. Ia hanya ingin mendengar detak jantungnya yang tenang. Membiarkan Baekhyun bernafas di sisinya. Selalu mendekapnya seperti ini dalam semua tidurnya.

e)(o

Will menurunkan ponselnya. Lunglai tubuhnya ketika dilihatnya potongan _steak_ di atas meja, mulai dingin tak tersentuh. Hatinya lebih khawatir, cemas ia membuat puluhan panggilan di ponsel Baekhyun. Tapi sayang, tidak ada satu pun panggilannya yang sampai.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu pun beranjak dari sana. Memutuskan untuk menunggu Baekhyun di luar resto. Masih berharap Baekhyun, yang ditunggunya itu terlambat untuk datang, meski sudah satu jam ia menunggu. Ia pun menelik arlojinya sebentar, sambil memperhatikan butiran salju yang berjatuhan dari langit.

"Sehun?" Sebuah panggilan membuatnya menoleh. Menemukan sosok pemuda berambut coklat yang sibuk menghalau dingin dengan pelukan mantelnya. Sosok familiar itu kemudian mendekat. Tersenyum simpul seakan mengatakan selamat malam.

Will kemudian diserang canggung. Begitu datar wajahnya menangkap senyum pemuda menawan di depannya. Lalu siapa yang akan menyangka jika ia akan bertemu dengan 'seseorang yang ingin dilupakan' di Swiss? Padahal sudah jauh-jauh ia lari dari masa lalunya sendiri. "Kau disini?"

"Perjalanan bisnis," jawab pemuda itu dengan aksen China-nya yang khas. Tawanya canggung. Tidak segan ia mengangguk lucu.

Membunuh canggungnya, Will membuka suara. "Kau sudah makan?"

Pemuda itu lantas menatapnya lekat. Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Aku memesan dua porsi, tapi temanku mungkin tidak akan datang." Pemuda familiar itu masih menatapnya dalam binar penuh keterkejutan. Penuh diam ia mematung, bahkan sekarang pun sosok itu selalu akan mendengarkannya bicara. "Kau tak keberatan jika itu sudah dingin?"

Pemuda itu lalu tersenyum kecil. Mengangguk tanpa ragu ketika sosok Will membukakannya pintu.

e)(o

Pagi membelah keheningan. Sebuah cahaya mentari baru saja menyusup lewat korden jendela yang menari. Pemuda bersurai _brunette_ masih bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya. Menggapai-gapai hangat yang tersisa, tapi kini ia sadar langit yang terkapar di jendela tidak lagi segelap semalam.

Merasakan udara pagi yang menyentuh kulitnya, Baekhyun dengan susah payah membuka mata. Tubuhnya penuh kaku, terlalu membeku untuk sekedar bergerak. Tapi nyatanya selimut tebal itu tidak cukup hangat untuk melingkupi tubuhnya.

Ia mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali. Merasa aneh karena tidak kunjung menemukan Chanyeol di sampingnya. Lalu tak butuh waktu lama─tak sampai ia yang memutuskan untuk turun berlarian memanggil yang dicarinya─Chanyeol datang dengan balutan _bathrobe_ putih. Berjalan santai sambil mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk. "_Morning,_" sapanya penuh senyum cerah.

Baekhyun kemudian bisa bernafas lega. Mengetahui Chanyeol masih disini dan tidak meninggalkannya lagi adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak perlu cemas. Sekaligus tidak perlu menyesal karena semalaman ia hanya tidur memunggungi Chanyeol tanpa bicara.

Mendapati wajah kalut Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mendekat padanya. Takut jika sosok itu menghadapi sesuatu atau mungkin kedapatan bermimpi buruk sehingga berdampak demikian pada rautnya. "Kenapa?"

Baekhyun otomatis meringsut menjauh. Ia baru saja bangun dan merasa kurang percaya diri untuk menatap pemandangan Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya. Terlebih ketika ia teringat betul tentang beberapa hal semalam. Tentang bagaimana mereka saling mengakui kalau mereka jatuh cinta dan juga hal-hal yang membuat pipinya merah merona.

Chanyeol yang gemas hanya bisa mencuri sebuah cubitan di pipinya. Pemuda itu lantas dihadiahi tatapan sinis setelah itu. "Nampaknya kau baik-baik saja," kikiknya.

"Aku mau mandi," jelas Baekhyun pura-pura kesal.

"_It's okay._"

Tak lama sebuah dering telpon membunuh atensi keduanya. Mendapati ponselnya yang mejerit-jerit membuat Chanyeol harus beranjak sesegera mungkin untuk menjemput benda itu. Ia pun berjalan mendekati balkon. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang harus maklum dengan urusan pribadi Chanyeol di tiap waktu.

Baekhyun yang kehilangan punggung Chanyeol dari pandangannya lalu dikejutkan dengan bel pintu. Melihat Chanyeol yang masih sibuk berbicara di luar sana membuatnya harus segera turun. Dengan baik hati ia pun membuka si pintu untuk seorang tamu.

Pintu pun terbuka lebar. Menyisakan sosok pemuda yang tengah berkomat-kamit dengan ponsel di telinga. Dan jangan lupakan dengan ekspresi 'nyaris melepas genggaman ponselnya' ketika mendapati Baekhyun-lah yang membukakannya pintu. Bukan Chanyeol maupun yang lain. Tapi Baekhyun.

e)(o

Chanyeol menapaki balkonnya dengan hanya berbekal sebuah ponsel. Ia pun menjawab panggilan pertamanya setelah berdiri tak berdaya di sudut pembatas.

_"Aku ingin bicara mengenai hasil kesepakatan kita dengan Mr. Zhang,"_ tutur Luhan menggebu-gebu dari seberang sana. Chanyeol pun berubah tidak mengerti, mengapa sekertarisnya itu repot menelponnya di pagi buta, jika kamarnya saja berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin 2 jam," Chanyeol memeriksa jam pada ponselnya. "Kita bertemu dua jam lagi, _okay_?"

_"Kau benar-benar sudah pulang, kan?"_ selidik Luhan. Tentu saja pemuda itu akan menaruh banyak curiga 'tentang kabur' padanya. Tidak akan perduli, sekalipun semua orang berpikir jika ia tidak mungkin melakukannya dua kali.

"Tentu saja."

"_Maaf mengatakan ini, tapi kita harus pulang secepatnya."_

Mendengar itu membuat Chanyeol menatap langit yang dingin. Hamparan biru di atas sana seakan mengingatkannya pada batas-batas yang dibuatkan ibunya, termasuk hal mana yang sudah seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan," tolak Chanyeol lesu. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan. Yang jelas, ia benar-benar tidak ingin pulang sekarang.

_"Chanyeol─"_

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sambil menyugar surainya yang berantakan. _Terserahlah_. Intinya adalah ia tidak mau ambil pusing masalah penerbangan yang mungkin saja sudah dipesan. "Aku harus bersiap."

_"Kau membawanya?!"_ Lalu tidak ada di bayangan Chanyeol tentang sekretarisnya yang bebas berteriak di telinga seperti ini. Bahkan untuk sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti di pagi buta.

"Membawa apa?" balik tanya Chanyeol yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kehadiran Luhan di muka pintu. Bersama Baekhyun yang menatapnya dan Luhan bergantian, seperti tengah membaca situasi rumit.

"Kau tidak perlu datang kalau kau sudah menelponku!" hardik Chanyeol mendekat pada Luhan yang melotot. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih mencerna keanehan di tengah-tengah keduanya. Dimana ada dua orang bodoh yang saling berbicara lewat telpon di tempat yang sama.

"Kau sendiri masih berbicara lewat panggilanku!" Luhan tidak kunjung menurunkan ponselnya. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam disana, meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak perlu berteriak begitu. Telingaku sakit!" Chanyeol mengeluh seperti orang bodoh. Terlebih mendapati Baekhyun yang masih saja menatapnya dengan ponsel di telinga─meski Luhan bisa mendengarnya bicara─membuatnya semakin bodoh saja.

_"Kau bersamanya semalaman?" _Luhan bertanya dengan berbisik ketika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Masih melalui panggilan ponsel, padahal Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mau perduli sekalipun mereka tidak membutuhkan privasi.

"Mungkin," jawab Chanyeol masih dengan ponselnya. Terserah kalau nantinya ia dinobatkan sebagai orang paling bodoh di dunia.

Tapi Luhan nampaknya keberatan kalau diberi penghargaan sebagai yang terbodoh di posisi pertama. _"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membawanya ke kamarmu."_

"Memangnya kenapa?" Salah satu alis Chanyeol naik. Tidak paham kemana arah pembicaraan Luhan berlayar sebenarnya.

_"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau melakukan ini."_

Chanyeol berubah frustasi. Ia tidak tahan lagi dengan kekonyolan Luhan yang sudah mendarah daging. "Apanya?!"

"_Kau berengsek!"_

Luhan segera memutuskan panggilannya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan sengit hingga Chanyeol berkedip tidak mengerti. Pemuda tinggi itu pun hanya bisa tercengang dengan sikap Luhan yang membanting pintu─tepat di depan hidungnya.

Jujur ia ingin mengumpat pada pintunya, atau pergi menjambak rambut Luhan karena kesal. Ia bahkan hampir membanting ponsel tidak berdaya miliknya, jika saja sebuah pintu kamar mandi tidak terbuka dengan tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol terpaku menatap kepala Baekhyun yang mengembul dari balik pintu. Mata bulan sabitnya berkedip amat lucu. Ragu berbicara, ia malah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol sendiri kian menatapnya bingung, terlebih ketika Baekhyun tidak kunjung keluar dari sana.

"Maafkan aku," mohonnya. Dan itu terlalu mengemaskan menurut Chanyeol. "apa kau bisa meminjamkanku handuk?"

Chanyeol ingin terkikik mendengarnya. Ia dengan senang hati membuka pintu lemarinya. Mencari _bathrobe_ yang tersisa, lalu menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya kemudian merampasnya cepat, lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Dan tidak butuh waktu dua puluh menit bagi Baekhyun untuk selesai. Pemuda itu lantas keluar dengan _bathrobe_nya, sempat melirik kesibukan Chanyeol di depan lemari. "Chanyeol, aku sedikit lapar," akunya lucu saat mendapati Chanyeol sibuk memilih pakaiannya yang berukuran kecil. Ya, yang sekiranya pas untuknya.

"Tunggu aku beberapa menit, lalu kita turun untuk makan."

Baekhyun pun mengangguk senang menerima pakaian ganti untuknya. Pemuda itu kembali berlarian ke kamar mandi. Bersiap-siap secepat yang ia bisa sebelum membantu Chanyeol memilih pakaian.

e)(o

Luhan melemparinya sebuah kertas undangan di meja. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat begitu serius hingga Chanyeol sendiri bergidik ngeri karenanya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu mimpi buruk macam apa yang ku dapatkan hingga ibumu mengirimiku undangan menjijikkan ini. Ditambah dengan kau yang─"

Luhan mengomelinya tanpa ampun. Membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap kertas undangan tidak berdosa itu di atas meja. Tanpa berminat menyentuhnya sedikit pun.

"Apa dia tahu tentang ini?"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya sendiri. Melihat undangan pernikahannya sendiri di pagi hari tentu membuatnya merasa dunia akan segera berakhir. Tak ada jawaban darinya selain menggeleng dengan bodoh.

"Kau harus memberitahunya sebelum kita pulang," saran Luhan melipat lengannya. Sebagai seorang pria ia tentu punya hak untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya. Karena ia begitu paham bagaimana mengelola sebuah hubungan. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang masih pemain baru dalam hubungannya sendiri.

"Aku bersyukur _Mr_. Zhang tidak kecewa padamu semalam. Kita akan melanjutkan kerja sama di Seoul," tutur Luhan yang mulai cemas pada atasannya. Entah, ia pun tidak mengerti harus mulai dari mana ia mengatakannya. Kepalanya mendadak penuh dengan banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan. "Aku paham kau begitu mencintainya,"

Chanyeol mungkin tidak perduli lagi dengan tanggung jawabnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa senang dengan berita perusahaannya, alih-alih ia kacau dengan hubungannya sendiri. Pasalnya, ia baru saja mengembalikan Baekhyun ke sisinya. Dan ia tidak akan mungkin menghancurkan itu dalam semalam.

"Kau harus mengatakan ini padanya, Chanyeol. Sebelum semuanya berbalik menyakitinya," ceramah Luhan yang lagi-lagi menghunus hatinya. Tidak berperasaan, dan langsung tepat mengenai titik sakitnya.

Chanyeol terdiam menatap tangannya yang lemas tidak berdaya. Ia menyumpahi dirinya yang bodoh. Ia semakin tidak mengerti lagi dengan jalan hidupnya. "Aku akan membatalkannya."

Luhan menggeleng tak habis pikir. "Kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada ibuku. Aku akan membawanya."

Luhan pun hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sorot kebekuan. "Kau akan menghancurkannya. Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu."

"Lebih baik aku mati jika aku tidak bersamanya," tuturnya penuh putus asa.

Luhan lalu hanya menatapnya iba. Ia sangat paham bagaimana pemuda itu begitu keras ingin melawan jalannya sendiri. Dan ia tentu tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun selain menenangkannya. "Hubungi aku jika kau perlu bantuan. Jadwal penerbanganmu sudah ku selesaikan. Lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan."

e)(o

Pagi yang indah membawa langkah-langkah para wisatawan memadati Zurich. Dengan burung-burung yang terbang rendah mereka melewati jalanan yang dipenuhi dengan bangunan tua. Arsitektur kuno disana berbaur dengan bangunan modern. Memberikan kesan yang damai jika memilih melewatinya.

Baekhyun semakin erat menggenggam tangan Chanyeol ketika berlarian mengejar sekawanan burung. Tawa Baekhyun pecah, begitu indah binarnya ketika angin menerbangkan helaian halusnya. Chanyeol sendiri terlalu senang melihat tawa itu. Ia tidak akan segan untuk menghadiahinya cubitan gemas di hidung Baekhyun ketika lengah.

Mereka menaiki sebuah _boat_ untuk mengarungi _Rhine Fall_ yang begitu mengagumkan. Baekhyun sibuk mengambil sebuah foto dengan ponselnya. Mulai memotret Chanyeol yang takut berdiri di ujung _boat_ karena arusnya terlalu deras, sampai ia yang mulai bergaya bebas di kameranya. Chanyeol yang terlihat bosan pun kini merampas ponselnya, menginginkan gilirannya untuk segera diperhatikan.

Keduanya tak lupa menghabiskan _list_ perjalanan mereka yang tertunda. Menaiki menara Fort Munot yang dipenuhi dengan pohon anggur. Menyusuri satu persatu ratusan anak tangganya dengan langkah saling bersisian.

Baekhyun terlihat antusias karena bisa melihat pemandangan kota dari atas menara. Ia tak lupa menyanyikan beberapa lagu sambil menyusuri tangganya saat turun. Mereka lalu hanya bersenang-senang sampai langit menggelap. Hingga salju kembali turun dan mereka harus segera kembali ke hotel.

Chanyeol selalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun di sepanjang perjalanan. Membiarkan pemuda _brunette_ itu tertidur di pundaknya, sampai ia harus membangunkannya ketika sampai. Baekhyun yang terlalu lelah seharian ini ingin segera menemukan bantalnya. Tapi saat Baekhyun hendak memejamkan mata, Chanyeol buru-buru mengajaknya untuk berbicara sebentar.

Baekhyun kehilangan kantuknya saat Chanyeol mengajaknya menapak di atas balkon kamar. Ini cukup serius menurutnya. Karena baru pertama kali Chanyeol mengajaknya mengobrolkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditebaknya.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol menatap dirinya.

"Menyenangkan," jawab Baekhyun sepi. Pikirannya masih bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin Chanyeol katakan sebenarnya. "aku selalu ingin berkeliling seperti tadi denganmu."

Kemudian ada jeda yang mengisi jarak di antara mereka. Begitu panjang dan dingin, seperti kebekuan mereka tentang menatap satu sama lain. Baekhyun mungkin dengan sabar menunggu, tapi sayangnya Chanyeol malah bisa terlihat ragu.

Maka Chanyeol merapikan surai Baekhyun yang dihempas angin. Menyisirnya dengan hati yang begitu hampa. "Ikutlah denganku," ajaknya kemudian.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang begitu menyesakkan di dadanya. Ia akhirnya paham kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol untuknya. Bahwa Chanyeol akan melakukan hal yang sama, seperti meninggalkannya untuk waktu yang lama.

"Ku pikir kau akan selalu disini." Baekhyun berubah lunglai. Ia pun hanya bisa tertunduk memandangi jemarinya.

Chanyeol menatapnya penuh permohonan. Mencoba untuk tidak menyerah kali ini. "Pulanglah denganku. Kita bisa berkeliling lagi di Korea."

"Tapi Korea bukan lagi rumahku," sanggah Baekhyun sedih. Kepalanya menggeleng sepi dengan linangan di pelupuk.

"Kau bisa jadikan aku rumahmu─"

Lantas Baekhyun berbalik. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam dengan hati yang luar biasa pedih. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri kehilangan harapan dengan hanya menatap punggungnya.

"Aku akan menikah," tutur Chanyeol yang masih saja terdiam di tempat.

Baekhyun membisu. Sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi. Ia rupanya telah lupa bagaimana keluarga Park menekan pemuda itu.

"Baek─" Nyatanya Chanyeol sedang putus asa, sama putus asanya dengannya.

Tangannya yang gemetar kini ia bawa menuju ranjang yang hangat. Ia menggapai bantalnya. Mencoba menurunkan kepalanya yang berat, hingga mencoba untuk terbangun jika ia sedang bermimpi.

Chanyeol ikut mendekat padanya. Memeluknya erat dalam bisikan putus asa. "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Air mata Baekhyun tumpah. Ia terdiam membiarkan pelukan Chanyeol melingkupinya. Hatinya luar biasa sakit. Ia lelah. Harapannya bersama Chanyeol pun telah pupus ditelan masa.

"_Please_, ikutlah denganku," pinta Chanyeol terus mengiang di telinganya.

Entah mengapa kalimat itu bisa terasa begitu menyedihkan bagi Baekhyun. Lebih menyakitinya dibandingkan dengan mengetahui fakta bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa digapainya.

Lalu bagaimana mungkin ia bisa pulang dengan Chanyeol yang akan mengucap janji dengan yang lain? Bukankah ia yang memiliki hatinya? Tidakkah Chanyeol tahu apa yang akan hatinya rasakan? Bukankah itu akan terasa sangat sakit karena menyaksikan pujaan hati dimiliki yang lain?

Baekhyun akhirnya beranjak dari sana. Melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol yang begitu erat mencegahnya. Mata Baekhyun yang sembab kemudian mencari keberadaan tasnya. Memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sana sampai Chanyeol─yang menyaksikannya─berlutut padanya. Mencegahnya pergi dengan sangat-sangat memohon. "Ku mohon, jangan pergi."

"Kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan?" Baekhyun membuka suaranya yang parau. Begitu basah pipinya yang menganak sungai. "Kau membuatku menyesalinya. Kau membuatku terlalu berharap, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan begitu kalut. Di kepalanya bahkan terngiang bagaimana hancurnya ia tanpa pemuda itu.

"Aku semakin tidak bisa pulang. Kau membuatnya begitu," isak Baekhyun mengusap surai halus Chanyeol yang begitu hitam. "Aku hanya sedih karena aku tidak bisa marah."

"Kau dan aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

Hati Chanyeol hancur. Ia sungguh tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun. Tidak pernah ada niat di hatinya untuk melakukan semua itu. "Maka ikutlah denganku, kita pergi bersama."

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia tentu tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol menjadi seseorang yang membangkangi orang tuanya. "Pulanglah," hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. Hanya itu.

"Baek─"

Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. "Aku harus pulang. _Mrs_. Gwen pasti khawatir padaku."

Chanyeol terdiam menatap lantai. Matanya memburam ketika pernyataan terakhir itu lolos dari bibir Baekhyun. Menjadikannya memberi tawaran terakhir untuk membawa Baekhyun ikut bersamanya. "Kau tidak ingin pergi bersamaku?"

Namun Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia tanpa ragu melepaskan genggaman hangat itu, bergerak menuju pintu dengan mata yang semakin memburam.

Nyatanya, ia meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hancur. Membiarkannya terduduk di lantai yang dingin sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.


	7. Six: Noiseless

**80 Millionen**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance

**RATING**: T

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tak menoleh pada siapapun yang menatapnya aneh. Dengan matanya yang memerah, ia terus menelusuri hotel besar itu hingga benar-benar menapak di jalannya yang sepi. Ia akhirnya bisa lega karena Chanyeol tidak berlari mengejarnya. Tidak juga mengejarnya seperti dahulu, karena ia sepenuhnya tidak ingin melihat pemuda itu untuk sementara waktu. Tidak ingin terluka, pula tidak ingin merusak banyak hal.

Sebuah mobil kemudian merapat di depannya. Bukan berpikir buruk, Baekhyun malah berhenti ketika kaca mobil itu terbuka untuknya. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir jika saja ada orang jahat yang akan menculiknya di sekitar sini.

"Kau butuh bantuan."

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Pemuda berambut coklat dari dalam sana hanya menyunggingkan senyum. Terlihat menawan dengan balutan kemeja santai. Membuat Baekhyun menepis pikiran kalutnya tentang penjahat luar negeri yang kejam. Bukankah pemuda itu terlalu familiar untuk menjadi seorang penjahat?

"Masuklah, aku bukan orang jahat," tutur pemuda itu lembut. Tapi tanpa berpikir Baekhyun malah diam menurutinya. Membuka pintu mobil dan duduk segera di kursi penumpang. Dan ia begitu ingat bagaimana pertemuannya dengan pemuda ini tadi pagi.

Pemuda asing itu kemudian hanya bisa terkikik geli. Heran dengan sikap penumpang dadakannya yang masih ragu untuk menerima bantuan. Baekhyun lantas memilih diam tidak perduli, hanya menatap ke luar jendela saat mobil itu bergerak membawanya meniti jalan. Lagi pula ini adalah sikap alamiah manusia. Apalagi manusia yang sulit percaya sepertinya.

"Aku Xiao Luhan," lirik pemuda itu menatap lewat kaca yang menggantung. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih betah dengan pemandangan luar jendela. Tidak akan perduli siapapun pemuda itu. Yang jelas ia hanya butuh kepastian tentang─apakah pemuda itu tulus menolongnya?

"Aku sekertarisnya," lanjut pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah. Lebih santai dari sebelumnya. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun sukses menatapnya, menyampingkan pikiran buruknya dalam sekali kedip. "Chanyeol yang menelponku."

Sesaat hati Baekhyun kembali berkabut. Ia tertunduk memainkan jemarinya. Fakta bahwa Chanyeol begitu perduli padanya adalah sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya senang. Bahkan mungkin bisa membuatnya menyesal dalam satu waktu.

"Kau pernah membuat janji dengan seseorang?" Tiba saat pemuda itu membuka obrolah untuk membuatnya sesantai mungkin berada di dalam mobilnya. Pemuda bernama Luhan itu lalu menawarkannya sebuah permen yang secara ajaib keluar dari dasbornya. "Itu akan membuatmu lebih baik."

Baekhyun menerima permen itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memakannya. Ia lalu berakhir dengan menatap manisan kecil itu, kemudian sibuk memainkan bungkusnya.

"Aku pernah melakukannya," sambung Luhan yang perlahan menginjak rem mobilnya. Mata rusanya hanya menatap lampu merah, menunggu nyala hijau dengan sangat tidak sabar.

Baekhyun pun mendengarkan dengan baik. Entah mengapa ia ingin mendengar pemuda itu lebih baik lagi.

"Dan aku pernah menyesal dalam hidupku," tuturnya kembali mendung. "Seseorang yang membuat janji denganku kini memilih pergi meninggalkanku. Kau tahu apa alasannya?" Melirik sebentar, Luhan menemukan Baekhyun yang menatapnya lewat kaca. "Saat itu aku bimbang oleh pilihanku sendiri. Aku termakan oleh pilihan yang sudah ku pilih. Melupakan janjiku sendiri, lalu membiarkannya tersakiti."

"Dia bahkan sudah memilih pergi dengan harinya yang baru tanpa diriku."

Baekhyun sedikit tertarik dengan cerita pemuda asing di kursi kemudi. Merasakannya dengan sepenuh hati, telah membuatnya yakin bahwa pemuda itu pastilah orang yang banyak berbohong dalam hidup. Tepatnya, berbohong untuk membahagiakan dirinya sendiri.

Lampu hijau pun menyala. Dengan pelan Luhan kembali menelusuri jalanan ramai itu dengan mobilnya. Diam-diam Baekhyun senang saat Luhan tidak repot-repot bertanya tentang masalah yang tengah dihadapinya, terlebih bertanya dimana alamat tinggalnya.

"Dia sudah bahagia dengan dunia barunya. Menemukan seseorang untuk dicintai, dan menemukan tujuannya yang baru. Tapi aku hanya bisa menyesali itu."

"Kenapa kau menyesalinya, sementara─"

"Karena tidak ada aku di dalam kebahagiaannya," potong Luhan terkekeh. Menganggap ceritanya begitu lucu, atau mungkin ia baru saja sadar karena mendadak bercerita pada orang asing. "Drama sekali, bukan?"

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tertegun mendengarnya.

"Jadi jangan pernah membuat pilihan yang akan kau sesali."

e)(o

Baekhyun sampai di depan pintu _home stay_nya hampir tengah malam. Luhan sempat menolak untuk mampir dan memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke hotel. Tak lupa Baekhyun menitipkan salam kecil untuk Chanyeol. Dan Luhan terlihat lega karena telah berhasil membuatnya sedikit lebih baik.

"Terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun sebelum pemuda itu melaju dengan mobilnya.

Dengan langkah yang lelah Baekhyun menekan bel pintu. Ia kemudian dapat melihat wajah bantal Mark yang menyambutnya malas. Sedikit senyum pun ia berikan pada anak itu sebelum memilih masuk.

Sesampainya di dalam, ia disambut dengan pelukan _Mrs_. Gwen. Rasa khawatir wanita paruh baya itu memenuhi wajah lelahnya. Lalu Baekhyun dapat melihat kehadiran Will yang baru saja turun dari tangga.

Will tidak tersenyum padanya. Merampas tasnya tanpa kata, lalu dengan senang hati pemuda itu mengantarnya naik ke kamar. Baekhyun sempat bingung menatap punggung Will yang mendahuluinya. Tidak biasanya Will sediam ini menghadapinya.

"Kau pulang malam sekali," tutur pemuda itu membukakan pintu kamarnya. Meletakkan tasnya di atas meja sebelum mengambil duduk di kursi kecil. Anggap saja Will tengah membangun kesadarannya yang nyaris pulas tertidur malam ini.

Baekhyun dipenuhi rasa bersalah ketika ia berhasil menatap wajah itu. Ia tentu saja tidak bodoh untuk melupakan saat dimana Will menunggunya di Lous tanpa marah. "Maafkan aku soal waktu itu," ucapnya penuh sesal.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya di telpon," balas pemuda itu menggeleng kecil. Begitu datar dan tidak mau meladeni bahasan panjang─seperti Will yang biasa. "Bagaimana dengan harimu?"

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya. Memilih merebahkan diri ke atas ranjangnya yang empuk. "Aku mungkin butuh tidur selama beberapa hari ke depan."

"Dia membuatmu sedih?" tanya Will masih ingin membuatnya bicara. Sangat terlihat bahwa Will sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Dia akan menikah," jawab Baekhyun tanpa celah. Pandangannya pun kosong saat menatap langit-langit.

Will terdiam kehabisan kosa kata. Tentu pemuda itu tidak akan bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti membuatnya berubah senang atau membantu. Karena mungkin─

semuanya memang sudah tidak berpihak padanya sejak awal.

Baekhyun mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencari alam mimpinya, lalu ingin menggapainya seperti ingin menemukan jalan keluar. "Aku mungkin harus melupakannya."

e)(o

Chanyeol masih menggenggam ponselnya. Membuat panggilan beberapa kali hingga panggilan Luhan di telinganya menggema merepotkan. Dan Chanyeol begitu mengerti mengapa Luhan begitu sangat ingin cepat kembali ke Seoul setelah bercerita telah bertatap muka dengan seseorang yang begitu ingin dilupakannya.

Chanyeol sedikit membuka kaca mata hitamnya. Pandangannya diarahkan pada koper-koper yang menumpuk di samping kursi. Ia hanya sedikit sedih, Baekhyun tidak ingin mengangkat panggilannya. Terlebih memberinya sebuah kata 'selamat jalan'.

Dan menurutnya, ini juga terasa sedikit _deja vu_.

"Dia tidak akan mengatakan selamat tinggal padamu," celetuk Luhan iseng. Entah mengapa ia bisa begitu senang menemukan atasannya berubah murung karena cinta. Lucu saja _sih_ menurutnya. "Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi."

Chanyeol menatap Luhan malas. Ingin rasanya ia membatalkan penerbangannya hari ini. Memilih tinggal lebih lama di Swiss, atau mungkin terbang ke Antartika sehingga ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan ibunya yang cerewet. "Apa aku benar-benar harus kembali?"

Luhan mulai menarik kopernya. Ia sedikit melirik paspornya, memastikan jika benar benda itu sudah berada dalam genggaman. "Aku akan dipecat jika ibumu menemukanku pulang seorang diri. Lagipula dua minggu lagi kau harus menikah."

Chanyeol beranjak, memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Rautnya kali ini sungguh tidak terlihat sesegar kemarin. "Aku tidak akan menikah."

Luhan terkekeh menyerahkan surat-suratnya pada petugas bandara. Keramaian yang mendadak mengendap tentu membuat keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian. "Apa yang akan kau rencanakan? Kau ingin kabur lagi?"

"Entahlah," jawab Chanyeol memijit keningnya. Tak lupa menurunkan kaca mata hitamnya untuk pengecekan. "mungkin aku lebih tertarik untuk bunuh diri."

"_Hey_, jangan bercanda saat kita sedang memulai perjalanan. Mungkin kau senang jika pesawatnya jatuh, tapi aku masih punya keinginan untuk menikah," tinju Luhan pada lengan bosnya.

"Menikah?" kini giliran Chanyeol yang terkekeh. Menemukan Luhan yang cukup serius membicarakan pernikahan adalah suatu hal yang langka. Terlebih ketika ia ingat pemuda itu pernah dihapus dari silsilah keluarga karena kabur dari pernikahan mahalnya. "Memangnya Sehun memulainya lagi denganmu?"

"Jangan pernah sebut namanya di telingaku." Luhan menutup habis telinganya. Kakinya yang mungil kini menapak di tangga pesawat. "Aku sudah sukses dalam melupakannya."

Chanyeol terkikik geli. "Aku berani bertaruh jika jantungmu masih berdetak tidak karuan saat melihatnya."

"Jantungku baik-baik saja." Luhan menggeleng dengan cibiran. Hirau dengan beberapa pasang mata yang masih saja menatap mereka penuh arti karena terlalu berisik. Padahal semua orang pun tahu kalau itu adalah deretan kursi VIP yang damai.

"Kau bahkan terlalu senang setelah makan malam dengannya." Chanyeol pun sama tidak perdulinya dengan opini orang asing. Ia selalu memilih menjadi dirinya sendiri dimanapun ia berada. Sehingga mau dilihat seperti itu atau tidak, memakai bahasanya sendiri atau tidak, adalah sesuatu yang harusnya tidak diperdulikannya.

Luhan akhirnya menemukan kursinya. Ia melirik sedikit pada sosok di seberang kursinya. Terlihat terganggu karena ia terlalu ribut membicarakan sesuatu dengan bosnya. Terlebih mereka berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak akan mereka pahami. "Itu bukan makan malam. Aku hanya berposisi sebagai pengganti kekasihnya yang tidak datang."

"Lihat, kau masih sangat mencintainya," tutur Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya. Meraih _headset_nya sebelum memutar beberapa musik. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa kesal menatap ke luar jendela.

e)(o

Siang yang dingin membuat Baekhyun semakin malas membuka mata. Pemuda bersurai _brunette_ itu masih betah bergulung di dalam selimut. Bersumpah ingin kembali tidur, tapi matanya tak sempat bilang pada otak bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama tidur sejak kemarin. Alhasil ia berubah memandangi boneka beruang besar yang kebetulan berdiri di sudut kamar. Sekaligus memandangi jejeran hasil kameranya tentang keindahan Swiss di dinding, sampai ia berubah kesal sendiri.

Baekhyun mungkin akan senang jika ia punya ingatan yang buruk atau penyakit lupa ingatan akut saat ini. Jadi ia tidak akan susah-susah menghindari memorinya kemarin. Tidak mengutuk hari barunya tanpa orang yang diharapkan, atau minimal tidak berniat menghancurkan semua benda-benda tidak bersalah di dekat mejanya itu.

Selimut tebal kemudian terkapar di lantai, Baekhyun-lah yang membuangnya dengan tega. Dengan cepat ia merampas boneka raksasa itu, mencabut semua foto di dinding lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tempat sampah. Lantas otaknya yang kecil tidak berpikir jernih ketika ia memaksa boneka itu berdiri di dalam bak sampah yang kecil. Tidak akan pernah muat meski ia menginjaknya dengan baik dan benar, pikirnya.

Maka Baekhyun menyeret si beruang turun ke lantai bawah. Tak lupa merampas kameranya yang menganggur di atas meja. Ia sepenuhnya mengejutkan Will yang sibuk mengubrak-abrik kulkas karena lapar, dan juga Mark yang masih saja sinis menatapnya dari sofa ruang tengah. Bocah kecil itu rupanya masih senang menonton serial kartun, kalau Baekhyun boleh tertawa. Tapi sayangnya bukan itu tujuannya kemari.

"Mark, mungkin kau akan suka ini," tawarnya pada sebuah kamera kesayangannya.

Sedangkan Mark malah terdiam menatapnya dan benda hitam itu secara bergantian dengan wajah konyol. Terlalu aneh saja kalau ada seseorang yang menawarkannya benda mahal di siang bolong begini. "Apa ini?"

"Kamera, tentu saja," jawab Baekhyun pegal karena kameranya tidak kunjung berpindah tangan. Kepingan dalam sipitnya kemudian ingin berkilat-kilat, kalau saja dia tidak ingat ia tengah menggendong boneka beruang besar yang sangat butuh perhatian.

"Kau memberikannya padaku?" Baekhyun berubah kesal karena Mark kembali bertanya demikian padanya. Ia lantas menyerahkan benda hitam itu pada Mark yang masih tidak percaya kalau ia bisa mendapatkan benda mahal itu secara cuma-cuma.

"Kau memberikannya padaku?!" Mark kembali bertanya. Kali ini wajahnya berubah manis pada Baekhyun. Entah kemana tatapan sinis yang didapatkan Baekhyun setiap harinya.

"Memotret itu sangat menyenangkan. Kau juga bisa melakukannya sekarang," tutur Baekhyun kembali menyeret boneka beruangnya. Menempatkannya pada sofa dimana Mark terduduk. Yang kemudian bocah itu semakin tercengang karena menyaksikannya berlaku begini tiba-tiba.

"Dan berikan dia pada Angie," tutup Baekhyun yang kemudian bergerak pada kulkas. Tidak menghiraukan Will yang masih saja tertahan di pintu kulkas yang menganga.

"Woah!" Alhasil Mark melompat-lompat kegirangan mencoba menggunakan kamera barunya. Mulai mengambir foto dengan sembarangan, hingga membiarkan boneka beruang itu terabaikan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Will yang melongo bingung hanya menggenggam telur mentah di genggamannya. Tadinya ia hendak menggoreng telur itu seperti biasanya, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia mulai bosan bergelut dengan kompor karena laporan kuliahnya yang menumpuk. Lagipula dia hanya bisa menggoreng telur, apa yang bisa diharapkan?

"Apanya?" Berhasil mengambil sebotol air, Baekhyun kemudian menutup pintu kulkas. Membiarkan Will menatapnya aneh, yang kemudian ia berubah tidak perduli pada rambutnya yang naik berantakan atau wajahnya yang kering. Will bahkan terlalu terbiasa untuk menemukannya berantakan seperti ini sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Kau membuang kameramu," jawabnya masih tidak paham.

Baekhyun menyernyit. Walaupun ia tidak tahu apakah ia serius tentang itu semua, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa sangat ingin melakukannya. Bahkan merasa kalau ini sangat benar untuk dilakukan. "Aku tidak membuangnya. Aku hanya mengganti kepemilikannya."

"Kemari." Will kemudian mendekat padanya. Dengan wajah seriusnya ia meraih kepala belakang Baekhyun yang masih tidak bisa mencerna tentang apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Lalu─

"Akkhhh!"

Sebutir telur kini menghantam kening Baekhyun. Tak tanggung-tanggung telur itu mengeluarkan cairan amis dari cangkangnya yang retak. Dan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan, sekaligus menjengkelkan sampai Baekhyun menjerit sesuka hati. "Ini sakit, bodoh!"

Will lantas menggeleng membuang seluruh isi telur itu ke dalam mangkuk. Melempar cangkangnya yang hancur ke tempat sampah, lalu beranjak menuju kompor. "Ternyata kau masih sadar. Aku sekarang yakin kau pasti sudah gila."

"Will!" pekik Baekhyun kesal mengusap keningnya yang memerah.

Lantas Will kembali membuka pintu kulkas dengan menahan tawa. Mencoba mencari telur yang lain atau susu sebagai tambahannya. Itupun kalau Baekhyun tidak lapar. "Kau mau?"

"Tidak!" tolak Baekhyun mentah. Ia kemudian menggertakkan giginya di hadapan Will. Namun tentu itu tidak akan berdampak pada si pemuda. Kalau bukan Mark siapa lagi yang akan mengerjainya di rumah ini?

"Sebenarnya aku harus pergi belanja," tutur Will santai. Tidak mau tahu kalau Baekhyun bisa mengambil telur untuk membalasnya.

"Kau mau belanja?" Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali. Ia batal ingin membalas dendam. Padahal sudah terencana di otaknya kalau ia ingin melempari pemuda pucat itu dengan telur yang lain.

"Aku tidak akan mengajakmu," cibir Will sibuk mencampur telur dengan beberapa potongan sosis.

"Kau harus ganti rugi pada keningku," tunjuk Baekhyun pada keningnya. Ia rupanya sangat tidak terima kalau ada sebuah memar disana.

"Keningmu bukan properti─"

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan." Mark tiba-tiba mengusik kesibukan keduanya. Memotret mereka tanpa izin lalu tersenyum puas. Sama seperti Baekhyun kala ia mendapatkan foto jelek bocah itu setiap pagi.

"Jangan sok tahu," jitak Will pada kening Mark yang selalu ingin tahu dengan urusan bahasa Korea-nya. Dan mau itu Mark atau Baekhyun sekalipun, ia sama sekali tidak pernah suka difoto.

"_Ich hasse dich!_" hardik Mark lucu. Alhasil bocah itu berbalik dari sana, lalu melenggang memasuki pintu kamarnya.

"_Danke,_" ejek Will dengan wajah datarnya. Menikmati kepergian Mark walaupun bocah itu belum mematikan televisi.

Baekhyun pun hanya bisa mencibir sebelum pergi. "Kau luar biasa bodoh."

e)(o

Baekhyun menguap menjaga troli belanjaan Will yang masih saja belum puas diisi. Sedangkan pemuda itu masih berjongkok di depan rak makanan instan. Menimbang yang mana yang harus ia beli, sebelum menghitungnya sendiri dengan kepalanya tentang berapa yang harus ia bayar setelahnya.

"Ambil yang satunya," saran Baekhyun mulai bosan. Tidak tahu kalau Will terlalu banyak mempertimbangkan saat berbelanja. Berbeda dengannya yang mungkin sudah memasukkan banyak barang tidak berguna, lalu menyesal sendiri karena menghabiskan banyak uang. Dan ngomong-ngomong, dia juga pengangguran sekarang.

"Tapi ini mahal," sanggah Will menatapnya acuh tak acuh.

"Kau pasti tahu kalau ada kalimat 'yang mahal adalah yang terbaik'." Baekhyun menggaruk sedikit kepalanya yang gatal. Ia bahkan belum sempat mandi karena Will tiba-tiba datang ke kamarnya dan mengajaknya pergi. Padahal baru dua jam pemuda itu bilang tidak mau mengajaknya belanja. "Kau juga punya banyak uang, jadi beli saja semuanya."

Alhasil Will memasukkan salah satu yang termurah ke dalam troli. Merampas troli itu dari Baekhyun, kemudian berlalu begitu saja. "Aku kehilangan banyak uang karena mobil itu."

Baekhyun terkikik. Mengekori Will yang menelusuri rak-rak daging, pesanan _Mrs._ Gwen, tentu saja."Mobilmu terlalu mahal untuk jarang dipakai."

Berbicara soal mobil, Will ternyata mulai melupakannya. Ia juga lebih memilih jalan kaki dari pada membawa mobilnya ke tempat belanja. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja letak rumah bibinya dengan supermarket ini sangat dekat dari pikirannya. Dari pada menghabiskan bahan bakar, lebih baik dia menghemat sedikit bukan? "Tapi itu keren."

"Percuma jadi keren tapi uangmu menipis," ejek Baekhyun cukup serius.

Will tertohok oleh kalimat itu. Sedikit ada benarnya, namun terlalu menamparnya sampai ke jurang. "Jadi harus kujual lagi?" tanyanya polos mengarah pada bodoh.

Baekhyun mendegus. Ia lalu mendahului Will yang tidak kunjung selesai dengan urusannya. Merapat pada rak-rak yang dicarinya, sampai Will ikut mengekor dengan trolinya. "Aku mau membeli sesuatu."

"Permen?" tebak Will _iseng_. Masih senang dia mengganggu Baekhyun yang bosan.

"Keju," jawab Baekhyun kesal. "Kau pikir aku ini Mark?"

"Siapa tahu," kekehnya semakin menyipit.

Baekhyun menatap beberapa jenis keju di rak. Kepalanya menimbang-nimbang pada setiap varian dan harga. Tidak ingin lepas dari menatap satu per-satu potongan keju itu sambil melipat lengannya di dada. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memutuskan untuk pindah kemari?"

"_Iseng,_" jawab Will ikut menatap keju-keju di dalam sana. Sedikit tertarik, ia mungkin juga harus membelinya.

"Jawaban apa itu?" toleh Baekhyun menyernyit. Dia mungkin tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Will yang tidak pernah mau terbuka dengannya. Padahal ia selalu berbicara sesuka hati pada pemuda itu, tidak kenal waktu dan tempat _malah_.

Will kemudian sibuk menatap beberapa keju putih di rak teratas. "Aku baru-baru ini suka melakukan hal yang tidak biasa."

"Tidak merindukan ayahmu?"

Alhasil Will pun menoleh dengan tatapan konyolnya. "Oh ayolah, aku sudah sangat dewasa untuk tidak merindukannya."

Baekhyun berkedip sebentar. Ia lalu menunjuk salah satu keju yang terlihat familiar di rak bawah. "Angie suka ini. Apa ini enak?"

"Jangan yang itu. Rasanya aneh." Will berubah menggebu-gebu ketika tahu keju mana yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun. Ia seketika teringat dengan sarapan kesukaan Mark yang terasa aneh di lidahnya. "Yang ini lebih enak." Ia pun menunjuk keju putih di rak atas. Itu lebih baik menurutnya, karena ayahnya selalu menyarankan keju itu padanya.

Baekhyun menimbang cukup lama. Mungkin keju itu sedikit lebih mahal dari yang lain. Tapi ia kini yakin, jika kata 'yang mahal adalah yang terbaik' memang berlaku dimanapun. "Baiklah," putusnya kemudian.

"Baekhyun?"

Belum sempat ia menggeser pintu rak keju, Baekhyun kemudian dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Will pun ikut berbalik menemukan orang itu. Menatapnya bingung karena Baekhyun tidak terlihat baik-baik saja setelah menemukannya.

Lebih tepatnya, menemukan kakaknya.

e)(o

Sebuah meja kemudian dipesan, tidak terkecuali Will yang menunggu di meja lainnya. Pemuda itu mungkin sedikit kesal karena dipisahkan dari pembicaraan mereka. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya jika Baekhyun dan kakaknya butuh membicarakan hal pribadi?

Baekhyun masih terduduk kosong memandang datarnya meja. Tidak menyentuh cangkir kopinya, sementara kakaknya, Junho, tidak kunjung memulai pembicaraan. Mereka tidak bicara dalam waktu yang lama, tidak pula bersitatap seperti keluarga pada umumnya. Malah terlihat sangat asing untuk duduk di tempat yang sama.

"Maaf." Kata itu yang terlontar dari Junho ketika dingin di luar berhasil menyusup ke dalam _café_. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk penuh sesal. Membekukan seluruh pendengarannya tentang apapun yang mungkin ia dapatkan dari adik tirinya.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Baekhyun menggenggam jemarinya di bawah meja. Menemukan Junho di tempat ia berlindung tentu mambuatnya marah. Ia sendiri sudah pergi sejauh mungkin untuk tidak ditemukan, lantas apakah harus ia pergi lagi agar Junho atau ibunya tidak menemukannya kembali?

"Mereka mencarimu," jawab Junho masih menatap cangkir kopinya. Tidak berani menaikkan pandangannya walau sesenti.

Mengingat ibunya, Baekhyun berubah muak. Ia bahkan begitu ingat dengan ibunya yang selalu memihak Junho dari pada dirinya. "Kau bisa katakan pada mereka jika aku sudah mati."

"Baekhyun─"

"Kau tidak perlu merepotkan diri untuk mencariku. Aku tidak akan pernah pulang," tekan Baekhyun dalam tiap frasanya. Mempertegas kalimat terakhirnya, sementara matanya memanas dengan sangat tidak tahu diri.

"Maafkan aku," mohon Junho lagi. Kakaknya itu masih tertunduk, menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya yang begitu besar, sampai Baekhyun sangat ingin menyiramnya dengan cairan kopi panas.

"Kau tahu apa yang selama ini aku rasakan? Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan baik. Dan kau membuatku kehilangan tempat untuk pulang. Aku bahkan benci melihat wajahmu setiap kali aku ingat." Baekhyun berubah meninggikan suaranya. Ia tidak perduli lagi dengan banyak pasang mata yang memandangnya sekarang. "Harus seberapa jauh lagi aku pergi untuk lupa?"

"Aku juga menderita," tutur Junho tidak kalah menekan. "Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang setelah kau pergi. Hidupku juga tak kalah hancurnya."

"Maka itu kutukan untukmu," kutuk Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya marah. Mencoba menemukan pandangan Junho yang kacau dan hancur kala mendapati kilatan matanya. Pun tidak terbantah air matanya mengalir. Tidak bisa dicegahnya ketika Junho tahu seberapa besar kehancuran yang dialaminya. "Menderitalah sebesar aku membencimu!"

"Baekhyun─"

Baekhyun lalu beranjak dari sana. Menyeret kantung belanjaannya bersama bayangan Will yang berlarian mengejarnya. Air matanya tumpah, gemetar jemarinya mengingat ingatan kelamnya. Kakinya pun terus ia bawa menjauh dari _café_. Terserah jika ia salah arah sekalipun.

Will masih mengekorinya di belakang. Berusaha mengejar langkahnya yang asal-asalan, sampai khawatir ketika langkahnya menabrak seseorang di persimpangan jalan. Mata Baekhyun yang buram kemudian menemukan keju yang dibelinya terjatuh ke jalan. Ia segera meminta maaf tapi tidak tahu benar wajah kesal pria paruh baya yang ditabraknya.

Will mendekat menyelamatkan kejunya. Mungkin sedikit hancur, tapi paling tidak kejunya tidak keluar dari kemasannya. "Biar aku yang bawa."

Baekhyun kemudian mematung membiarkan orang yang ditabraknya pergi dengan kesal. Lebih memilih menatap sepatunya dalam tangis bodoh yang tidak bisa ditahannya lagi.

"Seorang pria tidak boleh menangis." Will kemudian memasangkannya topi mantel yang dikenakannya. Menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya yang tergenang, lalu menepuk pundaknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mengutuknya dengan keren."

Will mungkin tidak pernah gagal dalam membujuk atau menenangkannya. Namun kali ini pemuda itu malah membuatnya semakin terisak. Ia senang, tapi ia juga merasa sangat sedih. Tidak begitu paham mengapa ia bisa menangis seperti ini.

Will yang merasakan kakinya pegal menunggu Baekhyun berhenti menangis, kini mulai memeluk menenangkan. "Kejumu masih bisa dimakan. Seharusnya kau tidak menangis."

e)(o

Sebuah _tuxedo_ hitam masih terpajang di sudut, belum sama sekali disentuh seorangpun meski sudah keluar dari kaca. Ibunya bilang itu adalah pakaian terbaik yang toko langganannya punya. Harganya pun begitu mahal hingga Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa menebaknya.

Sebuah tirai merah kini dibuka oleh dua orang pelayan wanita. Memunculkan sosok gadis cantik dengan _wedding dress_ yang begitu menawan. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna sambil berputar. Chanyeol lalu bisa menebak, gadis itu terlalu menyukai gaun pilihan ibunya.

"Apa bagus?" tanyanya turun mendekat.

Chanyeol meliriknya tanpa minat. Masih duduk santai di sofa tunggal dengan rasa malas berbicara dengan siapapun. "Terserah kau saja," jawabnya.

Gadis itu mencebik tak suka. Ia pun segera melirik Luhan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Chanyeol. "Lalu bagaimana menurutmu?"

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melongo menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk. Ia hanya belum percaya karena baru kali ini seseorang menganggap keberadaannya sejak tadi. Lantas salah siapa, jika Chanyeol memaksanya ikut dan ia tidak punya pilihan selain mengiyakan?

"Bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu kembali mengangkat gaunnya. Memberinya semua pesona yang ia miliki hingga Luhan sendiri ikut malas meladeninya. Lagipula siapa yang manyukai gadis sepertinya di antara ia dan Chanyeol? Bahkan Luhan sendiri merasa dirinya lebih menarik dari pada gadis itu.

"Ya─itu bagus," respon Luhan setengah hati. Tapi beruntung gadis itu tersenyum puas tanpa penyelidikan. Maka gadis itu pun segera memanggil si pelayan toko untuk menetapkan gaunnya.

"Kau tidak ingin mencobanya?" tanya Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol pada ponselnya. Pemuda tinggi itu hanya menatapnya malas lalu beranjak keluar. Luhan pun mau tak mau kembali mengikutinya dengan wajah merengut.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Untuk seorang mempelai ini penting," jawab Luhan sesopan mungkin. Ia tentu tahu tempat saat berbicara dengan atasannya. Lain halnya jika mereka berbicara di luar lingkup pekerjaan.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Aku bahkan sudah begitu kasar padanya. Tapi kenapa gadis itu masih setuju untuk menikah denganku?"

"Mudah saja, itu karena dia menyukaimu," jawab Luhan santai.

"Omong kosong," cibir Chanyeol kesal. Ia pun segera memutar otaknya dengan sangat tergesa. Mencari jalan keluar yang tepat untuk membatalkan pernikahannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Btw aku gak bisa bahasa Jerman. Kalau ada kata yang salah mohon dimaklumi ya?

Terima kasih untukmu yang sudah me_review_, memfavoritkan dan mem_follow_ ff ini. ILYSM.


	8. Seven: Dilemma

**80 Millionen**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance

**RATING**: T

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu terasa cepat sekali berlalu. Memberikan nuansa kabut pada langit saat siapa saja hendak menatapnya. Angin musim dingin kembali mengetuk tiap jendela. Dinginnya bahkan bisa bertambah dua kali lipat saat desember. Baekhyun hanya bisa memijit hidungnya yang berair. Syal di lehernya bahkan tidak membantunya untuk hangat.

Di persimpangan jalan yang menggelap, ia menemukan sebuah jalanan ramai. Beberapa pria berlalu lalang turun dari mobilnya. Tertawa bahagia sambil merangkul gadis pujaan. Sebut saja, sebuah bar baru saja dibuka. Kelap-kelip lampu depannya bahkan begitu menjijikkan di mata Baekhyun.

Will pernah melarangnya untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Baekhyun tentu bercanda dengan ia yang ingin selalu pergi. Ia bahkan membiarkan dirinya diomeli oleh pemuda itu seakan membutuhkan sebuah perhatian. Lagipula ia butuh hiburan, ingin mengisi hatinya yang kosong atau mungkin ia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia di sana.

Dengan ragu ia memasuki pintu kacanya yang bising. Penampilannya yang terlalu rapi membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Dengan polos, ia memanggil seorang pelayan di meja _counter_. Memesan sebuah alkohol yang tentu saja tidak begitu ia tahu jenisnya, terlebih bisa meminumnya.

"Berikan aku yang paling mahal," pesan Baekhyun tanpa berpikir sisa berapa lembar uangnya di dompet.

Sang pelayan sempat memperhatikan dirinya dari ujung kaki hingga wajahnya yang tenggelam dalam syal abu-abu. Sedikit heran karena penampilan dirinyalah yang paling cocok untuk ditertawakan saat ini.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, sebotol minuman─lengkap dengan gelas dan es─kini berdiri di hadapannya. Tanpa melirik, Baekhyun pun langsung menuangnya ke dalam gelas. Ia lalu merasakan kerongkongannya seperti terbakar setelah berhasil meneguknya. Baunya pun menguar tajam. Terlalu pahit menurutnya.

Sebuah ketukan _counter_ kini sedikit menyadarkannya. Seorang pria pirang yang cukup tampan tiba-tiba memlilih duduk di sampingnya. Tersenyum manis sambil mengucapkan selamat malam. Baekhyun dengan senang hati membalas salamnya. Mencoba meminum lagi isi gelasnya seakan mencoba sedikit bergaya.

"Sendiri?" tanya pria itu sangat lembut. Mata _almond_nya yang teduh membuatnya sangat bersinar di bawah lampu.

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun membuka syalnya. Ia mendadak merasakan panas di lehernya.

"_Josh,_" tawar pria itu menyodorkan tangannya. Menawarinya sebuah perkenalan manis seperti pria yang mengaku keren pada umumnya.

Baekhyun pun terkekeh. Merasa bangga karena sukses mengabaikan jabatan tangan dari si pirang.

Lantas pria itu terkikik menarik kembali tangannya. Menemukan seseorang yang memiliki harga diri tinggi tentu membuatnya sedikit diserang canggung. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Tentu saja," balas Baekhyun tersenyum manis mengagumi kemampuan pria itu dalam berbicara. Ia pun akhirnya tertarik untuk menatap pria menawan itu sekali lagi. Tubuhnya kelewat tinggi, _stylist_ dan juga maskulin. Parfumnya bahkan terlalu segar untuk dihirup. Oh, ia belum pernah bertemu pria keren Eropa seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Biar kutebak. Ini pasti hari pertamamu," tutur pria itu sedikit antusias. Terlebih dengan senang hati ia menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelasnya yang tandas.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali menghabiskan isi gelas keduanya dengan cepat. Namun tanpa sadar, kini sebuah tangan menarik lengannya dari sana. Membuat pria pirang itu beranjak seakan bersiap memukul siapa saja yang berani memperlakukannya kasar.

Beberapa lembar _france_ kini dilempar ke atas _counter_. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun segera menghardik _seseorang_ yang telah lancang menarik lengannya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak pergi ke tempat ini," omel pemuda itu dengan wajah datarnya. Terlihat marah tapi cukup tenang menurut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berkedip. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada si pemuda untuk sekedar memeriksa seberapa halus pahatan wajahnya. Yang kemudian ia berhasil mengenali sosok itu dengan mudah seakan membalik telapak tangan. "Will?"

"_Who are you?_" tanya pria pirang itu masih menatap Will dengan banyak tanda tanya.

"_Not your business,"_ jawab Will sedikit tidak sopan. Dan Baekhyun terlalu pening untuk sekedar meresponnya. "Ayo pulang," ajaknya kembali menarik lengan pemuda _brunette_ itu.

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam saat Will menarik lengannya sampai benar-benar turun ke jalan. Langkahnya semakin bermasalah. Matanya pun mulai berkunang-kunang. "Aku mual," keluhnya meminta Will berhenti menariknya.

Will menatap wajahnya yang memerah. Dengan cepat pemuda itu membuka habis kancing mantel tebal yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Tahu benar jika orang di depannya itu merasa kesulitan, walau ia dimaki dengan tidak berperasaan.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah kembali kesana," tutur Will tegas, benar-benar serius.

Sedangkan Baekhyun merasakan kakinya lemas. Tiba-tiba merasa ingin menangis saja. "Kenapa tidak boleh?"

Will lantas terdiam, wajahnya masih datar menatap Baekhyun yang mulai berjongkok di dekat kakinya. "Kau tidak perlu datang ke tempat menjijikkan seperti─"

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini?" potong Baekhyun menekan kepalanya yang semakin berputar. "Kenapa dia tidak sepertimu?"

Will hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mendongak menyaksikan salju yang turun menghujani wajahnya. Tidak luput memeriksa langit yang gelap seakan hatinya begitu sepi. Seakan ingin diberikan bintang untuk menerangi malamnya yang gelap. "Pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak bisa menemukan bintang di langit," keluhnya berkacak pinggang.

Baekhyun ikut mendongak. Menyaksikan tubuh Will yang begitu menjulang tinggi itu, membuatnya mengingat habis sosok yang dirindunya. Merindukannya lagi, lagi dan lagi. "Kenapa aku tidak jatuh cinta saja padamu?"

Mendengar itu, Will tertunduk menatap pemikiran Baekhyun yang sempit. Fakta bahwa pemuda itu sangat mabuk adalah sesuatu yang paling dicemaskannya. Ia pun tentu bukanlah peminum yang baik.

"Aku tidak menggugat kakakku saat itu. Ibuku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja jika aku melupakannya. Tapi aku selalu dihantui rasa takut. Tidak ada yang memikirkanku, mendengarku dan mengerti diriku sebaik dirimu." Baekhyun mendapatkan sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi. Uap yang menumpuk di mulutnya tumpah ruah memenuhi udara. Membekukan paru-parunya yang terus saja kesulitan memasok oksigen. "Kenapa hanya kau yang mengerti diriku sedangkan mereka tidak?"

Tidak punya pilihan, Will pun akhirnya ikut berjongkok membelakangi Baekhyun. Menawarkan punggungnya yang lebar sebagai tumpuan. "Naik ke punggungku."

Baekhyun tersenyum getir ketika tahu pandangannya mulai berkabut. Entah, ia pun tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa begitu damai di dekat Will. Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia menyambut senang punggung itu. Memeluknya hangat sambil memejamkan matanya yang mendadak berat. "Aku kembali merindukannya."

Will pun berdiri membawa beban tubuh itu mengitari jalanan yang sepi. Hatinya lalu berubah sendu saat mendengar gumaman malang Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol di sepanjang jalan. Sedangkan ia tidak kalah membatin, berandai seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"Kau membuatku ingin bertemu dengannya," bisik Will menatap jalanan kosong yang ia jejaki. Menyaksikan Baekhyun yang begitu berantakan membuatnya teringat akan dirinya yang pernah begitu hancur di masa lalu. Alih-alih ia selalu ingin melindunginya, tidak ingin membiarkannya terluka seujung kukupun. "Perlu ku pukul wajahnya untukmu?"

Namun Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya. Menarik dengan keras telinganya yang dingin hingga Will berubah risih sendiri. Sebongkah senyum kemudian tanpa sadar terlukis indah di wajahnya. Baginya, tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan daripada mendengar pemuda itu tertawa di dekatnya.

e)(o

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka tidak mendapati seorang pun yang menghalangi jalan. Pintu pun tidak terkunci rapat, ulah Will yang panik tidak menemukan Baekhyun di kamarnya pada pertengahan malam. Ia sendiri berlarian menyusuri jalan tanpa sempat mengunci pintu. Hanya untuk menemukan Baekhyun yang menggila sejak Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya.

Menaiki tangga, pikiran Will terisi dengan berbagai hal. Termasuk dengan memikirkan banyak hal, tentang mengapa ia tidak bisa menjadi egois pada Baekhyun yang selalu menjadi cerminan dirinya sendiri. Terlebih bertanya, mengapa Tuhan sekejam ini padanya sampai mengirim sosok Baekhyun untuk ia perdulikan tapi seakan tidak diizinkan untuk ia miliki hatinya?

"Mau kabur denganku?" tawar Baekhyun dengan pikiran kosongnya ketika mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Baekhyun yang merosot turun dari punggung Will kemudian terdiam menunggu bagaimana punggung lebar itu berbalik. Alih-alih pemuda itu menggenggam pakaiannya, menyembunyikan matanya yang sembab karena terlalu menyedihkan.

Will bukannya menolak. Ia bisa saja menjadi egois ketika menjawabnya. Hanya saja ia paham benar bagaimana buruknya seseorang yang memaksakan kehendak. Dan tentu, tidak pernah ada yang bisa berbohong perihal perasaan.

Tak kunjung memberi jawaban, Will lalu membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun yang sepi. Kegelapan pun bergulung-gulung menyapa ketika kakinya menjejak di lantai. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terdiam di pintu. Masih membeku dalam keheningannya sendiri. Membuang kepalanya yang pening dan juga menatap bagaimana Will menunggunya masuk.

Mereka tak kunjung bergerak menyalakan saklar lampu. Membiarkan gelap menelan kaki masing-masing sampai kesulitan menemukan paras satu sama lain. Tapi kulit pucat Will membuat Baekhyun mendapatinya begitu bersinar di dalam sana. Menerangi kegelapan sisi kamarnya yang masih belum ditata dengan benar.

"Jangan pulang dengan orang asing saat mabuk," tutur Will menyibak korden jendela. Membiarkan cahaya malam masuk. Mencari gemerlap bintang yang selalu dicarinya setiap malam. Namun itu semua tidak pernah ada selain salju yang turun ditiup angin. "Dan jangan bertanya seperti itu pada siapapun. Termasuk aku─"

Baekhyun lalu mendekat pada pemuda pucat itu. Ragu-ragu kaki kecilnya bersejajar dengan milik Will. "Apa aku harus pergi sendiri?" tanyanya yang entah datang darimana.

Will lantas merapus sisa air mata di pipi sembab itu. Menyelaminya sabar dalam dentuman dadanya yang tidak beraturan. Dan Baekhyun meraih jemarinya, menyentuhnya dengan tiap dingin yang tersisa di kulitnya.

"Kemana lagi aku pergi?" lirih Baekhyun merdu di depannya. Mengusik seluruh ujung syarafnya hingga ia lupa jika ia harus berpijak dengan benar di bumi.

Baekhyun yang sedang tidak waras menarik pakaiannya yang kusut. Dalam keheningan yang gelap, Baekhyun tertunduk di depannya. Gemetar jemari kecil itu menggenggam pakaiannya.

Will dirundung rasa bersalahnya sendiri. Ia segera menjauhkan diri. Membangun kesadarannya dengan benar untuk tidak termakan banyak hal. Karena ia pun tahu sendiri, karenanyalah Baekhyun bisa sebegini hancurnya. "Maafkan aku," sesalnya.

Namun Baekhyun tidak pergi selangkahpun darinya. Masih diam menatapnya sendu, tidak mendengar mengapa ia bisa begitu menyesal. "Kau satu-satunya orang yang aku percaya."

Will terhenyuh. Hatinya terasa dicubit ketika tahu Baekhyun yang mabuk bisa mengatakan hal yang bisa membuat hatinya bergejolak kacau. "Aku sama berengseknya dengan orang-orang di luar sana."

"Tidak," geleng Baekhyun pelan.

"Jangan membuatku menjadi egois." Will memundurkan dirinya. Merapat pada jendela, lalu tidak punya jalan keluar. "Aku juga bisa menyakitimu," tutur Will semakin takut kehilangan kendali dirinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun semakin mendekat padanya. Meraih kembali lengan pakaiannya yang lelah membeku.

Dalam kemanguannya, Baekhyun berkata, "Kau tidak akan melakukannya."

Lama bersitatap, Will lantas membunuh banyak pertimbangannya. Ia menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga mendekat padanya. Mencoba menyadarkan sosok itu akan kebekuan yang ada di dalam dirinya. "Dengar. Akulah yang memberitahu Junho kalau kau ada disini. Akulah yang mempertemukanmu dengannya, sementara kau sudah susah payah pergi jauh darinya."

Baekhyun melawan segala kekalutannya ketika suara Will begitu jelas di telinganya. Menahan emosinya yang hampir meledak, sampai harus membuang segala pikiran kacaunya. Mendengar semua itu tentu membuat hatinya terasa dihianati. Terlebih kondisi kepalanya yang semakin pening untuk sekedar memaklumi.

Air matanya lantas kembali tumpah. Begitu sakit dadanya berdenyut jika Will sungguh-sungguh dengan segala perkataannya. "Pasti bohong─"

Namun bukan seperti yang Baekhyun harapkan, pemuda itu menggeleng mencengkram kedua bahunya. Sangat ingin dipahami, bahwa yang dilakukannya adalah sesuatu yang benar. Tidak salah, walaupun Baekhyun sangat benci akan hal itu. "Dia hanya ingin minta maaf."

Sorot Baekhyun lalu bergetar. Tidak dapat menatap sebagaimana menyesalnya pemuda itu akan sesuatu yang dilakukannya. Alhasil Baekhyun membuang lengan-lengan Will padanya. Meresapi emosinya yang mendadak begitu mudah meledak di kepala. "Dia tidak ingin minta maaf padaku. Dia hanya ingin aku lenyap─"

"Kau harusnya tahu apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan!" Nyalangnya tatapan Baekhyun membuat Will membatu. Tidak dapat mengatakan apapun selain menggali sesal semakin dalam. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!"

Will tertunduk menyesal. Tapi sungguh ia tidak berniat demikian. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun menyelesaikan masalahnya yang menumpuk. Bukankah akan sangat baik untuk Baekhyun jika ia bisa memperbaiki masalahnya satu demi satu? "Lalu mau sampai kapan kau pergi dari masalahmu sendiri?"

Dengan emosi yang memuncak, Baekhyun menggenggam kedua jemarinya. Tidak pernah terbayangkan di benaknya, jika Will yang paling ia percaya akan sebegini tega terhadapnya. "Pergi dari kamarku," tegasnya menekan. Lelah ia menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

"Baek─"

"Aku membencimu," tukasnya sungguh-sungguh.

e)(o

Will dengan rasa yang amat bersalah menutup pintu kamarnya. Mencoba merebahkan kepalanya di atas bantal bersama kegelapan kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang pada ingatannya tentang seminggu yang lalu. Dimana ia membuka pintu pagar dan menemukan seorang pria putus asa yang mencari seseorang. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan pria itu mencari Baekhyun. Namun dilihat dari kesungguhannya, tentu sudah sangat panjang perjalannya mencari jejak.

Ia mungkin tidak menyesal karena pernah menimbang untuk membantu. Ia berhasil membujuk pria itu untuk kembali lain kali dan berjanji untuk mempertemukan mereka. Pikirnya akan baik-baik saja, namun ia tidak akan menyangka keadaannya bisa menjadi buruk seperti ini.

Dengan kantuk yang tidak kunjung datang, akhirnya ia menarik selimutnya. Mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya meski ia sendiri tidak yakin akan tertidur. Will sendiri mulai jenuh pada pelariannya. Ia sepenuhnya mulai bosan dengan banyak hal. Mulai menyesali keputusannya yang pergi meninggalkan ayahnya di Seoul seorang diri. Tanpa menghubunginya, meski ia tahu jika ayahnya akan sangat khawatir.

Mungkin Baekhyun benar, jika ia terlalu mirip dengan ayahnya. Terlalu dingin untuk mengekspresikan banyak hal. Padahal ia luar biasa rindu. Rindu ayahnya dan juga mendiang ibunya. Dan bodohnya ia yang begitu gengsi untuk memeluk ayahnya atau sekedar mengatakan jika ia merindukannya.

Lantas orang bodoh macam apa dirinya kini? Lari karena sesuatu yang sepele seperti patah hati. Putus asa karena sesuatu yang ia inginkan tidak pernah menjadi miliknya, lalu berakhir dengan memilih menelusuri jalan yang tidak ia inginkan?

Mau berapa lama ia menyia-nyiakan hidupnya untuk menghindari sesuatu? Bahkan menjadi Oh William sekalipun ia tidak akan bisa menjadi seseorang yang baru.

Suara pintu terbuka kemudian membuat Will membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia pun segera mendudukkan diri ketika melihat sosok hitam yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya. Dan tanpa basa-basi ia menghidupkan lampu tidurnya sebelum berteriak pada sosok yang tidak kunjung bersuara itu.

Will hampir menggulingkan jantungnya ke lantai, tidak akan tahu jika sosok itu hanya seorang Baekhyun dengan rambutnya yang berantakan. Matanya sudah terlihat membengkak, tak kalah menyedihkan air matanya yang masih saja menganak sungai di pipi merahnya.

Belum sempat berbicara, Baekhyun malah lebih dahulu memeluknya dalam tangisan. Hampir terguling ia menahan berat tubuh itu karena Baekhyun terlalu kontan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku," lirihnya di telinga. Dan itu membuat Will semakin pedih mendengarnya. Ia lalu menepuk kaku pundak itu, mencoba mengatakan dengan banyak bahwa Baekhyun tidak perlu cemas soal itu.

"Aku sudah kehilangan banyak orang yang aku percaya. Dan aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi," isak pemuda itu penuh sesak. Air matanya pun tumpah membasahi pundaknya. "Hanya kau yang aku percaya."

"_Hey, _tenanglah─" coba Will menenangkannya. Karena demi Tuhan, mendengar Baekhyun menangis begitu keras membuatnya khawatir jika seisi rumah terbangun. Terlebih ia ikut diluputi sedih karenanya.

Baekhyun tidak mendengarkannya. Masih memeluk lehernya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. "Kau bukan orang berengsek, Will. Kau tidak pernah melukaiku─"

"Aku sudah bilang, seorang pria itu tidak boleh menangis." Will balas memeluknya. Meredakan tangisan pilu itu seperti selalu bisa melakukannya. Padahal ia sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pada seseorang yang menangis. "Kau bisa membangunkan Angie kalau kau menangis sekeras ini."

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku─" mohon Baekhyun lagi. Pemuda itu nyatanya mulai merasa malu karena menangis begitu keras pada Will. Jadi ia tidak akan berani mengangkat kepalanya dari sana.

Will pun mulai bernafas lega ketika tangisan itu mulai mereda. "Mari jangan membahasnya. Kau perlu tidur."

Baekhyun kemudian melepaskannya. Berkedip kedua mata itu menatap maniknya. Begitu lugu, tapi sangat menyedihkan bagi Will. "Kau tidak marah padaku kan?" tanyanya seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak," geleng Will merapikan tiap helai rambut _brunette_ itu. Dalam hatinya ia menyempatkan diri untuk berdoa, membuat permintaan pada Tuhan untuk membuat orang yang ada di depannya ini bahagia.

"Kita tetap berteman kan?" tanyanya lembut sekali. Nyaris Will tidak mendengarnya.

Maka ia mengangguk meyakinkannya. "Tentu saja."

"Aku percaya padamu."

Sosok itu begitu tulus menatapnya. Memberinya cahaya terang untuk sebuah keinginan memuji tentang seberapa besar ia memuja sosoknya. Hatinya lalu berubah damai, seakan mendapatkan hadiah terindah dari yang paling indah.

"Pergilah tidur."

Maka sosok itu mengangguk. Meletakkan kepalanya yang berat pada pasangan bantal Will─enggan kembali ke kamarnya. Will pun tidak akan tega mengusir. Jadi ia hanya menyelimuti Baekhyun diam-diam lalu menunggunya jatuh tertidur.

.

Mungkin semua akan jauh lebih baik jika ia tidak pernah mengatakan seberapa cintanya ia pada sosok itu.

e)(o

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya sebelum benar-benar turun dari tangga putarnya. Dari atas sana matanya sudah lebih dulu menemukan dua kepala keluarga di atas meja makan. Ayahnya bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk duduk bersama ibunya hari ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, saat ia harus menunggu satu bulan penuh untuk menemukan kehadiran ayahnya di rumah.

Kakaknya dengan hati riang bercanda dengan tunangannya. Melupakan jamuan makan yang sudah menenuhi meja hingga wanita itu sendiri lupa bagaimana para orang tua harus berhenti tertawa atas lelucon garingnya. Chanyeol lantas duduk diam-diam di antara mereka. Ayahnya bahkan menyapanya dengan bangga. Tidak habis pria itu memuji betapa serasinya ia duduk di samping tunangannya sendiri.

Namun Chanyeol hanya diam meraih gelas tingginya. Tidak bisa merespon semua orang yang menggodanya. Hal itu membuat kakaknya membisu seketika hingga jamuan makan malam itu dimulai tanpa komando siapapun.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan persiapan kalian?" nyonya Park membuka suara saat daging di piringnya tiba dengan potongan sempurna pelayannya.

Seunghee, tunangan Chanyeol, hanya tersenyum manis. Begitu anggun saat menjawab, "Itu baik."

"Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat kalian menikah," tutur nyonya Park sekali lagi. Ia pun mulai menatap suaminya yang mengangguk setuju. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih diam kehilangan selera makan.

"Aku tidak percaya putri kami yang manja ini sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang istri," sahut nyonya Son menyentuh bahu putrinya yang merona. Tawanya bahkan terdengar begitu sopan di telinga siapa saja.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Tiba pada Chanyeol yang mulai bersuara. Semua perhatian tiba-tiba saja tertuju padanya. Tidak terkecuali dengan kakaknya yang mulai berubah cemas. Wanita itu pun sempat menggeleng sebelum Chanyeol meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Dengan segala ekspektasi di pikirannya, ibunya pun menunggunya untuk bicara. Berharap ada sesuatu yang manis untuk dijadikan pelengkap jamuan makan malam mereka.

"Aku ingin pernikahan ini dibatalkan," tuturnya yang membuat semua orang disana amat sangat terkejut. Suara garpu lalu bergema setelahnya, benda itu baru saja terjatuh dari tangan ayahnya, menimbulkan suara melengking yang mengisi kesunyian.

"Dia sedang bercanda," ujar kakaknya segera menenangkan semua orang.

"Aku tidak bercanda," sanggah Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdegup tanpa kenal sabar. Tidak berbohong jika ia khawatir dengan respon ibunya sendiri.

"Chanyeol," panggil ayahnya yang tengah menahan amarah di kepala. Pria paruh baya itu tentu saja tidak bisa mentolerirnya. Menganggapnya telah mempermalukan keluarga Park. Terlebih cara ia yang berbicara tepat di hadapan keluarga tunangannya.

Namun Chanyeol tetap bersih keras, tidak perduli jika keluarganya akan membuangnya malam ini. Yang jelas ia benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan ini berjalan lebih jauh lagi. "Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak aku cintai, ayah."

"Chanyeol!" panggil ayahnya sekali lagi. Menginginkannya diam tanpa memperkeruh semua keadaan.

Menatap kemurkaan ayahnya, Chanyeol kemudian beranjak dari sana. Dengan geram ia menggenggam kedua tangannya─menjauh dari meja makan. Ia bahkan tidak habis pikir, mengapa semua keluarganya tidak pernah mau mengerti akan dirinya.

Tanpa disadari, Seunghee mengejarnya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Gadis itu meninggalkan semua orang yang masih _shock_ di meja makan. Dimana semua orang masih menatap piring-piring hidangan tanpa ingin memulai pergerakan berarti. Lantas dengan berani tunangannya itu memasuki pintu kamarnya yang tak sempat dikunci.

Chanyeol berbalik kala ia menemukan tunangannya sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Memasuki kamarnya tanpa izin, atau melupakan sopan santun─dalam bahasa kasarnya. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku?" tanyanya tanpa babibu. Matanya yang tadinya berkilauan kini dipenuhi kabut hitam. Meluntur senyumnya yang sejak tadi sibuk dipamerkan.

"Aku mencintai orang lain," jawab Chanyeol lugas. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kesedihan gadis itu. _Persetan _saja pikirnya_._

"Aku tidak masalah," putus gadis itu tenang. "Aku bisa membiarkanmu mencintai orang lain."

Tak habis pikir, Chanyeol mendekat pada gadis itu. Mendorong kasar tunangannya ke muka pintu hingga gadis itu terkaget-kaget. "Apa kau tahu arti dari semua ucapanmu?"

Habis sudah kesabarannya.

"Kau sadar dengan ucapanmu barusan?!" ucapnya penuh penekanan. "Kau tidak keberatan setelah kita menikah nanti aku memilih mencintai yang lain? Tidur dengan yang lain? Mencium yang lain? Tahan dengan aku yang mengabaikanmu? Tahan dengan aku yang membencimu?"

Seunghee tergugu. Gemetar ia mengeratkan genggaman jemarinya. Sosok itu kemudian hanya bisa menatap matanya penuh takut, sekaligus terkejut bukan main menatap tiap kilatan matanya.

"Aku hanya akan mencintainya dalam hidupku. Seumur hidupku hanya akan ku habiskan dengannya. Lalu kau masih mau menikah denganku?"

Gadis itu menangis di hadapannya. Air matanya mengalir bak banjir bah. Tapi sayangnya, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah perduli. "Bukan begitu seharusnya kau memperlakukan seseorang yang kau cintai," tutur Chanyeol semakin menekan gadis itu.

"Tidak apa─" Seunghee lantas mencoba untuk berbicara. "Tidak apa jika pada akhirnya kau tetap menjadi milikku," jawabnya bersih keras. Dan Chanyeol menjadi muak akannya.

e)(o

Pagi itu Baekhyun mendapati Angie mengganggu tidurnya. Gadis kecil itu membangunkannya dengan sebuah tarikan di pipi. Tak lupa kakinya yang mungil menaiki ranjangnya yang entah sejak kapan bisa terasa begitu berbeda. Tapi Baekhyun masih enggan untuk bangun. Ia terlalu pusing untuk sekedar membuka mata.

Angie semakin melompat-lompat di sampingnya, tidak pernah menyerah untuk membuatnya terbangun. Baekhyun pun mau tidak mau harus membuka kedua matanya. Ia tentu tidak ingin gadis kecil itu merusak ranjangnya. Apalagi menginjak kakinya yang tidak berdosa.

Lantas ia tersenyum gemas meraih gadis kecil itu. Tak lupa menghujaninya dengan ciuman kecil di pipi gempalnya. "Dimana ibumu?"

"Pergi dengan Mark," lapor si kecil sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lucu ke arah pintu. Dan barulah Baekhyun ingat dimana ia berada saat ini. "_Let's go!_"

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Baekhyun begitu manis. Mereka kemudian segera turun dari kamar. Mencari keberadaan Will yang entah sejak kapan sudah menghilang dari kamarnya.

Angie segera berlari ke arah Will saat diturunkan dari gendongan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih sedikit pusing hanya meraih salah satu kursi di dekat meja. Tak lupa mendudukinya dengan putus asa.

Will membawa Angie menuju gendongannya. "_Good girl!_" puji Will begitu gemas karena si kecil berhasil membuat Baekhyun turun dari kamarnya. Pemuda itu pun tidak lupa menyajikan sepiring _sandwich_ pada Baekhyun yang tengah menggenggam kepalanya. "_Are you okay?_"

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun diserang canggung tiba-tiba. "hanya sedikit pusing." Ia kemudian memotong _sandwich_nya, mencoba melahapnya dengan potongan kecil.

"Mabukmu pasti belum hilang," gumam Will duduk di seberangnya. Ia sepenuhnya tengah mengawasi Angie yang menyantap sarapannya.

Mata Baekhyun yang semakin menyipit mencoba menatap pemuda pucat itu. Sedikit memastikannya baik-baik saja setelah kejadian semalam. "Kau tidak ada kuliah pagi ini?" Tangannya kemudian meraih dengan bebas gelas susunya yang mungkin saja masih hangat.

Will melahap sarapannya. Ia pun mendadak kesal karena terus diserang canggung seperti ini. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"_Sandwich_mu?"

"Kepalamu," koreksi pemuda itu sedatar tembok.

Namun Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Masih megunyah sarapannya tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun. "Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

Will pun mendegus. Entah tidur dimana ia semalam, hingga pagi ini dirinya sudah dihadapkan pada pemuda keras kepala seperti Baekhyun? "Apa itu penting sekarang?"

Baekhyun kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. "Tentu saja itu penting."

"Tidak, itu tidak pernah penting," jawab Will tidak menatapnya lagi.

Baekhyun menyernyit tak mengerti, "Jangan katakan kalau kuliahmu ini adalah bagian dari pelarianmu."

Will beranjak dari sana. Ia segera membuka pintu kulkas, kemudian mengambil beberapa buah apel dalam genggamannya. "Minumlah obat pereda mabuk jika kau masih pusing."

Baekhyun mengobservasi pemuda pucat itu. Ia masih saja betah menatap gerak-gerik Will hingga kembali ke kursinya. "Kau harusnya tidak lari."

"Aku tidak lari," sanggah Will. Ia tentu tidak mau dikatai tengah lari dari kenyataan.

"Itu tertulis di wajahmu. Bahkan Angie juga tahu," kata Baekhyun mengelus rambut Angie yang pirang. Gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu. Ia masih memainkan sarapannya. Menusuk-nusuk _sandwich_nya dengan garpu hingga hancur tak berbentuk. "Jangan hidup sepertiku. Kau masih sangat muda untuk melakukan hal yang positif."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang positif?" Will nampaknya sungguh tidak berminat mendengar kuliah pagi.

Dan Baekhyun berkelit, "Karena aku akan baik-baik saja."

Will pura-pura mengangguk paham. Ia sepenuhnya puas karena telah menghabiskan sarapannya. "Jika pergi ke bar dan mabuk adalah sesuatu yang membuatmu baik-baik saja mungkin bagus."

"Aku hanya─"

"Jangan pernah merusak dirimu hanya karena kau tidak bisa memiliki apa yang kau inginkan," potong Will segera.

Alhasil Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. Masih mendengar pemuda itu bicara walau Angie mulai menarik-narik ujung kaosnya. Ia pun mulai menyadari jika Will versi pagi ini terasa begitu berbeda dari yang semalam.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Will kosong. Gelas di genggaman pemuda itu tiba-tiba urung untuk diminumnya. "Apa aku harus pergi lagi?" Menatap Will yang tetap membisu, ia pun beralih meninggalkan gelasnya. "Kau hanya tidak pernah berada di posisiku."

"Aku pernah," jawab Will menemukan maniknya. "Aku pernah berada di posisimu."

Baekhyun tertunduk lesu. Ia bahkan bisa terkikik mendengar Will bicara. Sekedar tidak menyangka, bahwa dengan mendengar pemuda itu berbicara saja dapat membuatnya bertambah pusing.

Will pun meminum isi gelasnya. Sedikit kesal karena seseorang meremehkannya pagi ini. "Jika kau ingin, kau bisa meraihnya. Hanya saja kau harus sedikit bertarung. Jangan jadi pengecut sepertiku."

Sejenak keseriusan keduanya terbuyar oleh lengkingan ponsel di saku Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang malas malah membiarkan ponselnya berdering. Mengundang atensi Angie untuk mencari sumber suara yang ia temukan. Sedangkan Will masih menatap Baekhyun dengan gelengan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya?" tanya Will akhirnya.

"Tidak penting," hela Baekhyun singkat.

"Ku harap kau tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu sendiri," balasnya yang kemudian membawa Angie pergi. Membujuk gadis kecil itu untuk membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel pada rambutnya.

Suara senyap ponselnya kembali hilang. Tapi kini sebuah nada pesan membuat layar ponselnya kembali menyala. Ada banyak pesan dari Chanyeol yang tidak pernah kunjung ia buka. Baekhyun sendiri tidak begitu mengerti mengapa ia selalu tidak ingin membukanya. Alih-alih menatap angka-angka itu sebelum tangan mungilnya mengusap layar ponselnya sendiri.

Dengan sedikit penasaran, ia mencoba membaca pesannya satu persatu. Hatinya mungkin boleh saja bersih keras ingin menolak, namun tidak bisa ia pungkiri jika ia sungguh rindu pemuda tinggi itu.

Tanpa sadar matanya kini penuh linangan air mata. Ia menutup semua pesan itu bahkan sebelum ia melihatnya hingga selesai. Detik berikutnya, panggilan yang lain pun kembali datang. Chanyeol tentu tahu jika pesannya terbaca. Bodohnya pemuda itu masih saja betah menunggunya bicara seperti seorang peneror.

"_Baekhyun─"_ Suara berat itu begitu kalut di seberang sana. Membuat hatinya terus terhimpit karena pemuda itu masih mau berbicara dengannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" tanya Baekhyun memijit keningnya. Tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa sebagai topik. Alih-alih jenuh dengan perasaannya sendiri.

_"Apa yang kau─"_

"Hanya jawab pertanyaanku," potong Baekhyun sepi. Sedangkan hati kecilnya terus berteriak ingin mengatakan jika ia rindu setengah mati. Ingin membicarakan soal bahagia yang lain, tapi sayangnya Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakannya.

Maka Chanyeol memilih diam di seberang sana. Tidak pernah tahu apa yang terpikirkan oleh pemuda itu jika Baekhyun benar-benar memutuskan sesuatu.

"Apa aku penting bagimu?" Baekhyun menahan getaran suaranya. Mencoba mendengar suara Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin jauh. Lalu ia pun tidak berbohong jika ia begitu takut tidak bisa mendengar kembali suara yang dirindukannya ini. "Chanyeol?"

"_Ya─"_ jawab Chanyeol sedikit terlambat.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

_"Ya."_

"Jika aku menyuruhmu datang, apa kau akan datang?"

_"Ya, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu,"_ jawabnya tidak pernah meragu.

Baekhyun lalu tersenyum pilu. Ia senang, tapi sungguh tidak tahu diri air matanya menggenang. "Jika aku menyuruhmu untuk membatalkan pernikahanmu, apa kau akan melakukannya?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ada banyak sunyi yang mengelitik telinga sampai Baekhyun berpikir jika Chanyeol sudah memutuskan panggilannya.

"Apa kau bisa meninggalkan keluargamu lalu memilihku?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya. "Apa kau bisa tinggal disini denganku?"

"Apa kau mau pergi bersamaku?"

Hening. Tidak ada suara apapun selain suaranya sendiri.

Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya. Ia sendiri lelah menghapus air matanya yang mengalir diam-diam. Ia sedih, ia rindu dan ia kesal, entah bagaimana harusnya ia menyatakannya. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya."

Fakta bahwa Chanyeol tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sederhana darinya adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir jika semua ini memang tidak pantas untuk ia pertanyakan. Jika Chanyeol saja tidak bisa menjawabnya, lantas bagaimana dengan dirinya? Bukankah semakin tidak pantas dirinya untuk bersikap egois?

_"Baekhyun, apa kau mencintaiku?" _

Baekhyun cukup pilu mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu. Hatinya terasa teriris mengetahui seseorang yang masih saja bertanya perihal perasaannya. Kalau ia tidak cinta bagaimana mungkin ia menangis hanya karena rindu? Lalu mengapa ia bisa begitu sedih karena tidak mendapati Chanyeol di sisinya? Bukankah cinta namanya?

Baekhyun yang terlalu lelah dengan hatinya sendiri lantas kembali menggenggam kepalanya. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu─"

_"Tolong katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku,"_ mohon suara itu mengusik telinga. Terdengar begitu putus asa, seperti tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal jika Baekhyun benar-benar menjawabnya. Entah untuk ya atau tidak sekalipun.

"Mari kita hentikan ini." Perlahan Baekhyun menurunkan ponselnya. Memeluk kedua lengannya, lalu menenggelamkan beban kepalanya di atas meja.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

_Part_ ini sangat panjang. Masih mempermainkan.

Dimohon untuk bersabar.

Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak.


	9. Eight: With You

**80 Millionen**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance

**RATING**: T

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tuxedo_ hitam kini dibalut sempurna di tubuh Chanyeol. Ibunya yang penuh lembut tidak lepas menatapnya bangga. Penuh senyum haru ia ketika mengusap wajahnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol membalasnya murung. Hatinya pun berubah kosong saat melihat kakaknya yang hanya bisa menatap jauh di pintu, lalu berakhir memilih pergi. Punggung kakaknya bahkan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Sama dengan dirinya yang tidak kunjung mendapatkan satupun ide untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol kini mengukir sesal dalam dirinya. Ibunya bahkan tidak pernah mengerti jika ia begitu sesak dengan hidupnya sendiri. Ia lelah meyakinkan ibunya pula. Karena percuma, ibunya tidak akan mau dengar, terlebih menolak total untuk dikenalkan pada Baekhyun.

Namun ibunya terlihat jauh lebih lega ketika setangkai bunga kini disematkan pada sakunya. Merapikan setiap sudut dirinya, yang demi Tuhan, Chanyeol bersumpah, tidak pernah ada yang rusak. Tidak ada yang salah pada dirinya, kecuali wujud hatinya di dalam sana.

Chanyeol menatap sang ibu dengan ragu. "Apa ibu bahagia?"

Ibunya balas mengangguk senang. Tanpa bosan wanita paruh baya itu memeriksa tiap inci tubuhnya yang sudah kelewat rapi. Sangat berusaha menemukan kata 'kurang', tapi nyatanya ia salah, karena ia pun tidak pernah membiarkan putranya menyentuh sisi 'kurang'. "Tidak ada ibu yang tidak bahagia ketika melihat anaknya menikah."

Chanyeol tergugu karena ibunya tidak pernah bertanya apakah ia bahagia atau memiliki sesuatu yang salah ketika ia mengharap. Dan ia sendiri tahu bagaimana ibunya lekat dengan tidak mau dibantah. Maka biarlah pagi ini ia tertunduk menahan sakit seorang diri.

Ibunya kemudian meraihnya. Memberinya pelukan terima kasih, berkali-kali. "Ibu selalu menyayangimu, Chanyeol."

"Kita harus memulainya," tutur Luhan yang tiba-tiba nekat untuk masuk. Pemuda itu sudah mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya. Juga menata rambutnya hingga terlihat begitu menawan bagi siapapun.

Lalu tiba pada sang ibu yang mengangguk mengerti. Wanita paruh baya itu menepuk tangan putranya sebelum berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang membatu di tempat. Hanya bisa menatap kedua kakinya yang dibalut sepatu. Atau mungkin tengah menunggu sepasang kakinya ditelan lantai, persis seperti harapan yang baru saja ia buat.

"Ayo," ajak Luhan menarik lengannya.

Chanyeol tidak mau bergerak. Kakinya terus mengeras dan Luhan tidak bisa tidak berubah iba. Karena tentu, Luhan paham benar seberapa pahitnya kehidupan temannya itu. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kau harus menolongku," mohonnya kemudian. Sedangkan Luhan turut sedih mendengarnya. Karena tidak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol memohon seperti itu padanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu?" tanya Luhan pengertian namun buntu. Ingin sekali ia punya sesuatu yang lebih besar untuk membantu Chanyeol. Tapi sayangnya, kekuasaan yang diharapkan Chanyeol padanya itu tidak pernah ada. Karena Luhan pun tidak lebih dari seseorang yang hanya bisa melihat takdirnya bergerak.

Chanyeol meraih sebuah pisau di atas meja. Menyingkirkan potongan apel yang tersangkut disana, lalu memberikannya pada Luhan yang penuh keterkejutan. "Tikam aku dimanapun." Siapapun benar menyangka, jika manik Luhan akhirnya membola menatap kemana pisau itu bergerak. "Buat luka di sekujur tubuhku hingga aku tidak bisa berdiri lagi."

"Jangan bodoh," tegas Luhan diserang horror. Ia sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan ide gila atasannya itu. Sekalipun ia dijanjikan bisa menggenggam dunia setelah melakukannya, ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Baekhyun tidak mau mendengarku," jelas Chanyeol masih bersih keras menyuruh Luhan menggenggam pisau di tangannya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan selain ini?"

"Kau tahu hukum takdir?" Pemuda bersurai coklat itu kemudian membuang jauh pisau yang didapatkannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol tidak kunjung bereaksi untuk menghadapi segala gelimang pikirannya. "Tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi, jika semuanya berpihak padamu, maka kau akan mendapatkannya."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini. Apa yang akan Baekhyun pikirkan tentangmu?" tolak Luhan telak. Tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi. "Kau harus segera keluar, atau ibumu tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi."

e)(o

Sore itu, Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong televisi di depannya. Membekukan kakinya yang bersila di atas sofa, tidak kunjung bergerak meski Angie menggunakan kakinya sebagai bantal mantan boneka besar miliknya. Gadis kecil itu masih memperhatikannya dari lantai, tidak menggumamkan hal-hal _random_ seperti biasanya. Dan Baekhyun tidak kalah menjadi yang tidak biasanya ketika _Mrs_. Gwen menyapa. Lalu pemuda _brunette_ itu hanya tersenyum murung dan kembali menatap layar televisi seperti seorang pengangguran sejati.

Baekhyun mungkin memang seorang pengangguran saat ini. Ia sendiri mengaku mulai kehabisan uang karena tidak kunjung menemukan pekerjaan yang ia coba pikirkan. Dua bulan lagi masa pembayaran sewanya pada _Mrs._ Gwen akan datang mencekik, tapi sampai detik ini pun ia belum punya ide untuk memperbaiki krisisnya itu.

Lalu tiba pada Will yang datang menghampirinya, melemparkannya sepotong mantel tebal. Cukup hangat untuk dibawa berkeliling kota Bern sebenarnya. Namun meliriknya saja membuat Baekhyun jadi berubah malas. Tidak tahu kalau ingatannya tentang Chanyeol bergulung-gulung menampar sisi kiri dan kanannya.

Entah mau berapa hari lagi Baekhyun harus terjebak di dalam kemalangan seperti ini. Ia mengaku bukan seseorang yang menyedihkan, tapi nyatanya ia malah memang terlihat seperti itu. Seharusnya dia tahu sejak awal, seharusnya ia mengikuti aturannya sendiri, bahwa cinta itu memang tidak harus dipercayainya.

"Kau tidak mau mengantarku?" ganggu Sehun di tengah genggamannya pada mantel _navy_ miliknya. Menyisakan sedikit rindu dan juga sakit ketika ia mulai menyentuhnya.

Will masih menunggunya bergerak. Pemuda itu tentu sudah siap dengan mantel dan syalnya. Di tangannya sudah tergenggam ganggang koper hitam yang berisi banyak pakaian. Dan itu semua cukup untuk Will ketika ia memutuskan untuk pulang menemui ayahnya di Seoul.

Baekhyun dengan sedih hati memasang mantelnya. Ia pun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia yang tidak menemukan Will dalam hari-harinya yang suntuk. Tapi dengan Will yang kemarin malam memutuskan untuk pergi dalam seminggu lamanya adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya lega. Paling tidak, ia tidak selamanya sendirian di Swiss.

_Mrs._ Gwen memeluk keponakan tingginya yang selalu tampak pucat itu. Angie yang tidak begitu mengerti keadaan, malah melongo menjemput gendongan Will. Dan Will sempat mengusak rambut Mark yang sudah berbaik hati membukakannya pintu. Walaupun bocah lelaki itu mengaku senang jika Will tidak ada di rumahnya, ajaibnya ia malah menunjukkan wajah sedih sekarang. Dan itu mengundang tawa Will yang begitu renyah seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun lantas ikut berpamitan. Tidak mau menunggu, ia langsung memasuki mobil Will yang sudah terparkir rapi di halaman. Duduk menunggu di kursi penumpang sampai sang pemilik masuk menyalakan mesin.

"Kau tidak mau ku belikan oleh-oleh saat pulang nanti?" pertanyaan _iseng_ pun mulai dilantunkan Will ketika roda mobilnya mulai menyisir aspal yang lembab. Ia tak lupa menutup kaca mobilnya yang menganga akibat kabut dingin yang ikut menyusup. Dan itu sempat mengganggu atensi Baekhyun beberapa saat.

Baekhyun yang terganggu akhirnya merubah posisinya. Namun masih memandang ke luar dengan bersandar pada jendela. Memilih enggan menjawab karena tidak punya tenaga untuk berbicara pada siapapun.

"Dasar," cibir Will kesal. Pemuda itu nyatanya masih juga tidak paham bagaimana bosannya Baekhyun dalam menjalani hidup. "Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu kalau kau tidak mau mati mendadak."

Alhasil Baekhyun menoleh dengan mata sinisnya. Lagi pula membicarakan kematian di tengah perjalanan memang selalu seram, kan? Apalagi di saat salju tebal membuat separuh jalanan menjadi licin. Bisa-bisa takdir ingin mobil yang mereka tumpangi itu tergelincir sekarang juga. "Leluconmu itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

Will mendegus kesal. Otaknya bahkan mengingat dengan benar bagaimana hampir dua hari ini Baekhyun bersikap tidak menyenangkan padanya. "Hari ini aku pergi, seharusnya kau tidak merajuk seperti itu."

"Aku tidak sedang merajuk," timpal Baekhyun. Ia pun tidak mengerti mengapa mereka menjadi saling berselisih sejak pagi tadi.

"Tapi kau menyedihkan," balas Will tidak punya perasaan. Tidak mau tahu kalau lawan bicaranya cukup sensitif untuk menerima banyak komentar.

Baekhyun berubah menggertakkan giginya. Walaupun ia tahu benar jika ia menyedihkan, entah mengapa dikatakan demikian membuatnya semakin kesal. "Berengsek!"

"Kau mengumpat padaku sekarang?" Will memelankan laju mobilnya. Masih di bawah kontrol perhatiannya dalam memilih jalan yang beresiko.

"Ku harap kau tidak kembali ke Swiss selamanya─"

"_Cih_, memangnya bisa apa kau tanpa diriku?" Membanting setir ke jalanan yang lebih besar membuat Will lebih leluasa. Ia pun tidak ragu untuk menambah kecepatan demi jam penerbangannya yang terjepit. "Bersikap baiklah selama aku pergi. Jangan pergi ke suatu tempat sendirian."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Mungkin benar, jika tanpa Will hidupnya tidak akan serapi ini. Pemuda itu selalu tahu cara menyenangkannya. Dan ketika ia sakit pun pemuda itu ada untuk menjaganya sampai ia pulih. Tapi walaupun demikian, Will selalu berhasil menjadi orang yang paling menyebalkan di dunia.

Lama menatap jalanan yang semakin suntuk, nyatanya membuat Baekhyun mengantuk. Will bahkan tidak menghidupkan seonggok musik pun di mobil mahalnya sebagai pemecah keheningan, dan itu keterlaluan menurutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan saat itu?" tanya Baekhyun malas. Membuang wajahnya jauh-jauh ke luar jendela yang mulai dihujani salju.

"Kau bilang kau pernah berada di posisiku."

Will membawa mobilnya melesat ke arah kiri. Bertemu dengan beberapa jalur ramai hingga sampai pada pelantara depan bandara. "Aku menyerah," jawabnya mendung.

Seperti yang Baekhyun selalu duga, Will bukanlah tipe orang yang mau membahas masa lalunya secara cuma-cuma. "Kenapa tidak kau kejar saja dia?"

"Dia melarangku melakukannya," jawab Will ketus. Masih berkonsentrasi membawa mobilnya merapat pada barisan parkir.

"Dasar bodoh," Baekhyun menghardik. Ia tentu tidak menyangka jika jauh di dalam diri pemuda itu tersimpan sikap acuh yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. "Seharusnya kau tidak melepaskannya."

Will mematikan mesin. Segera membuka pintu mobil lalu membongkar bagasinya yang damai. "Dia sudah memilih, apa lagi yang bisa aku harapkan?"

"Seharusnya kau membawanya pergi bersamamu," tegas Baekhyun menghajar pintu mobilnya. Menutupnya sembarangan seperti biasanya. Dan Will tentu tidak bisa selalu toleran soal itu. Mobilnya terlalu mahal, dan fakta bahwa ia mengeluarkan dana yang cukup besar untuk itu, membuatnya sedikit keberatan.

Maka Will menggeret kasar kopernya ke arah Baekhyun. Menatapnya begitu tajam, sekaligus mengabaikan banyak pasang mata yang lewat menyaksikan mereka. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

Yang mendengar segera berdecih. "Kau tidak bisa menjebak seseorang untuk kepentinganmu sendiri. Itu egois namanya."

"Aku tidak egois," tekan Baekhyun tepat di hadapan Will. "Aku hanya berusaha bijak menghadapinya. Dia sendiri yang tidak mengerti diriku. Dia bilang dia mencintaiku, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?!"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan pergi!" Will hampir menendang kopernya. Entah, ia pun tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa semarah ini pada Baekhyun. Ini aneh, dan ia butuh bernafas untuk segera berhenti. "Berhentilah membicarakan pria bodoh sepertinya dan jangan lagi menangisinya. Kau benar-benar menyedihkan karena sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti itu!"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan sesak di dadanya ketika melihat kilatan mata Will yang menusuk tiap relung hatinya. Matanya berkabut, dan tanpa ia inginkan pun kedua matanya memerah menahan pilu.

"Dia akan menikah dan dia tidak akan pergi menemuimu setelahnya. Lalu apa bisa kau tangani sendiri masalahmu? Bisa kau kendalikan sendiri perasaanmu? Seharusnya kau memikirkan hal itu sekarang!" Will melanjutkan. Mengusik ketenangan Baekhyun, sekaligus menyadarkan pemuda itu tentang segala hal yang masih terjejal di kepalanya. Bahwa ia terlalu sibuk berdiam diri, tidak memikirkan apapun seakan waktu tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Padahal kalau ia mau sedikit berpikir, ia bisa melakukan banyak hal. Termasuk membantu Will berkemas sebelum kepergiannya.

"Will─"

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau kembali menjadi dirimu yang biasanya?!" Will membuang wajahnya. Masih tidak perduli pada beberapa pasang mata yang menyaksikan mereka. Di dalam dirinya, ia mengaku sudah kepalang lelah. Ia terlalu lelah dengan kekhawatirannya pada Baekhyun yang selalu datang seenaknya. "Berhentilah menangisi orang bodoh sepertinya."

Namun Baekhyun semakin tergenang dalam linangan air matanya. Masih menahan sesak yang semakin tumbuh dalam paru-parunya. Dan ia tidak punya tempat untuk sekedar membuang bebannya. Maka ia menangis menahan raungannya sendiri.

"Berhentilah menangis," pinta Will sekali lagi. Karena demi apapun, ia tidak bisa menyaksikan orang di depannya ini menangis. Hatinya selalu ingin hancur ketika menyaksikannya, dan ia bersumpah ingin menghajar Chanyeol yang telah merubah Baekhyun menjadi menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Aku bilang berhenti menangis!" Will berbicara tegas. Tidak tahu jika suara beratnya itu mampu meloloskan linangan air mata Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis, sialan!" hardik Baekhyun begitu keras. Ia tidak perduli lagi jika ia akan menangis seperti anak kecil di depan semua orang. Tidak akan pernah perduli "Jangan berteriak seperti itu─kau membuatku takut."

Melihat Baekhyun yang menangis tak tertahankan di sisi mobilnya, ia pun mulai tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Ia melukai pemuda itu, ialah yang membuatnya menangis seperti itu.

"Aku membencimu!" Baekhyun memberontak ketika Will mulai meraih lengannya. Tapi sekali lagi Will menarik tubuh itu ke dalam dekapannya. Tidak perduli dengan kepalan tangan Baekhyun yang tanpa henti memukulnya.

"Menyingkir dariku!"

"Maafkan aku," mohon Will─tidak perduli berulang-ulang kalinya. Tak lama ia pun hanya bisa mendengar isakan Baekhyun di dalam pelukannya. Menyesal sendiri, bahkan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau harus pergi sekarang─"

Baekhyun melongo ketika secarik tiket ia terima dari genggaman Will, lengkap dengan visa dan buku paspornya. Pemuda _brunette_ itu dengan perlahan membuka lembaran paspor di tangannya. Memastikan Will tidak gila karena lebih memilih menyerahkan berkas penting seperti ini kepadanya dibandingkan dengan menyerahkannya pada petugas bandara.

"Kau akan terlambat. Sekarang bawa koper ini bersamamu," tutur Will masih bersuara di hadapannya. Terlebih tidak berteriak seperti barusan. Dan Baekhyun mulai memahami apa yang tengah Will coba lakukan, hanya dengan melihat namanya yang tertera dengan benar dalam semua kertas di tangan.

"Kau terlalu sibuk menangis sampai kamarmu dirampok pun kau tidak tahu."

Baekhyun kembali berlinang. Jiwanya membeku bingung, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada orang sebaik Will. "Aku salah ketika aku mengatakan kau bukan orang berengsek."

Will lantas terkekeh menyodorkannya sekoper pakaian miliknya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dalam sana. "Kau tidak bisa marah pada si berengsek ini sebelum kau berhasil membawanya kabur."

"Tapi aku tidak punya tempat untuk pulang─"

Tanpa menunggu, Will segera menyelipkan sepotong kertas lainnya ke dalam saku mantel Baekhyun. "Kau bisa tinggal di apartemenku."

Baekhyun menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis sekali lagi. Ia tentu tidak ingin Will membentaknya kali ini. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Pemuda pucat itu mengendikkan bahu. Tidak mau ambil pusing seperti Will yang selalu dikenalnya. "Aku bisa mengunjungi ayahku lain waktu. Seperti yang kau bilang, aku ini kaya raya."

"Mana bisa begitu." Baekhyun merapus seluruh sisa air matanya. Sudut matanya bahkan mulai terasa pedih karena telalu banyak diusap. "Aku bahkan belum mandi dan bersiap. Kau benar-benar berengsek."

Maka Will berdecih. Humor buruk Baekhyun tentu selalu berhasil memporak-porandakan tawanya sendiri. "Kau mau mandi atau tidak sekalipun, wajahmu itu tetap saja jelek."

Bukannya kesal atau menampar pemuda pucat di depannya, Baekhyun malah berhambur memeluk Will dalam rasa syukurnya. Ia luar biasa berterima kasih. "Aku akan membalas ini suatu hari." Senyumnya pun mengembang sempurna, sangat menginginkan Tuhan membantunya untuk membalas semua kebaikan pemuda ini padanya. Karena ia akan berjanji untuk membalasnya suatu hari.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus menghadapi semua hal yang tidak kau sukai," balas Will menepuk punggungnya. Tidak tahu kalau pemuda itu diserang sedih karena telah memutuskan sesuatu seperti ini. "Jangan mau jadi menyedihkan, atau ku pukul si Chanyeol itu."

Lantas dengan melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum meninggalkannya, hatinya perlahan berubah lega. Ia pun percaya bahwa menjadi seseorang yang tidak egois adalah sesuatu yang akan mempertemukannya pada bahagia yang ia inginkan.

e)(o

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki ruangan penuh pasang mata. Kakinya berjalan di atas karpet merah dengan bunga-bunga di tiap pinggirnya. Sedangkan manik hitamnya sibuk menatap lurus pada ujung podium di depan sana.

Sebuah musik mengalun indah sebagai pengantar pembawa acara. Lampu-lampu terlihat di redupkan. _Blits-blits_ kamera mulai berkedip membuat jejak. Sebuah tepuk tangan mengalun seiring langkah _bride_ yang ikut menjejak di atas karpet merah.

Seunghee tersenyum indah diamit ayahnya. Gaun panjangnya bahkan terseret-seret di belakang. Para undangan yang melihatnya penuh iri turut berdoa dan juga terbawa haru bahagia. Namun Chanyeol yang berdiri di ujung hanya meraba letak hatinya, tidak siap dengan segala takdir yang baru saja Tuhan mulai untuknya.

Bagi orang lain, takdir mungkin selalu baik padanya. Diberkahi keluarga yang sempurna, terlahir dalam keluarga yang mapan, terlahir dengan keberuntungan dan juga kebahagiaan. Semua orang bilang ia selalu bahagia dalam hidupnya. Tapi hari ini, Chanyeol menepis semua itu.

Mereka tidak lagi benar tentang dirinya yang sempurna. Ia menyedihkan, dan ia telah mengetahui letak kelemahannya sendiri. Karena baginya, ia hanyalah orang yang berjalan di atas aturan. Ia hanya seonggok mesin yang diberi baterai, diberi nama, lalu dioperasikan dengan _remote control_ di suatu tempat.

Chanyeol pernah punya mimpi. Ia ingin bermain musik. Ia ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin berbahagia dengan pilihannya sendiri. Ia ingin mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Ia ingin dipertemukan lagi dengan Baekhyun, untuk menggenggamnya sekali lagi.

Sosok pria paruh baya meraih tangannya. Chanyeol tersadar bahwa Seunghee telah berdiri di hadapannya. Tersenyum padanya dengan penuh suka cita. Kemudian Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap, memohon untuk menjadikan paginya ini menjadi sebuah bunga tidur. Bukan sebuah kenyataan dimana ia mencoba menggenggam tangan seseorang yang bukan pemilik hatinya.

Ayah Seunghee tersenyum padanya sebentar lalu berbalik meninggalkan ia dan putri tunggalnya. Pria itu seolah memberinya sebuah bom waktu yang akan meledak jika ia melepaskan tangan itu. Dan semua itu tiba-tiba memberatkan ayunan langkahnya.

Chanyeol tidak merasakan hatinya berdebar seperti yang dirasakan gadis di sampingnya. Tidak juga tersenyum lebar saat semua orang menunggunya mengucap janji. Ia lantas bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, jika semua ini ia lakukan dengan berbohong, apa yang akan didapatkannya? Berdosakah ia?

Seseorang kemudian selesai menyebutkan banyak kalimat yang bahkan tidak ia indahkan sama sekali. Chanyeol terus bermonolog dengan Tuhan, meminta sesuatu yang bisa membuat dunia ini terbelah atau memberikannya ajal detik ini juga. Tapi nyatanya, takdir tidak pernah berpihak padanya. Dan mungkin saja Tuhan ingin ia berjalan di jalan buatan ibunya.

Entah, mana yang benar.

Seunghee masih menatapnya penuh permintaan. Fakta bahwa ia mengabaikan semua perkataan pria di depan mereka itu telah membuat semua orang duduk terheran-heran. Tidak terkecuali dengan ibunya di belakang sana.

Seunghee menggenggam erat jemari tangannya. Menyalurkan sesuatu yang bisa mengusik jiwanya. Gadis itu kemudian tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia terus menunduk, tetap menggenggam dengan yakin pilihan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Kau akan bersabar denganku?" tutur Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengejutkan calon istrinya. Tak hanya Seunghee, orang penting di depan mereka pun mulai lelah menghadapinya. "Kau akan menerima perkataanku tempo lalu?"

Seunghee membisu. Berdenyut hatinya menahan segala sakit yang didera.

Chanyeol semakin menekannya. "Aku bertanya satu hal lain padamu. Apa kau bersedia jika suatu hari nanti aku meninggalkanmu?"

Gadis itu berlinangan air mata. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah menatapnya seakan tengah mengancam. Menjelaskan segala konsekuensi yang akan ia terima jika ia melanjutkan semua ini. "A-aku─"

Tepat ketika itu semua, pintu kini terbuka lebar. Membuat ruangan mendadak terang benderang, mengaburkan bayangan pemuda dengan pakaian tebalnya─yang tanpa izin memasuki acara. Ia berjalan tanpa suara dengan menggeret koper besarnya ke tengah ruangan. Membuang kaca matanya ke sembarang arah lalu meninggalkan kopernya di tengah karpet.

Semua mata kini tertuju padanya, tidak terkecuali Luhan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Ibu Chanyeol. Pemuda China itu lalu hanya bisa berharap hal baik yang akan terjadi pada sosok itu, dan juga temannya yang sudah terlihat bodoh di depan banyak orang.

Chanyeol tercengang mendapati siapa yang baru saja ditangkap oleh kedua matanya. Otaknya mendadak lupa untuk bekerja, lumpuh kakinya karena begitu gila ingin meraih sosok itu sekarang juga. Lalu benarkah jika Tuhan telah mendengar doanya?

"Chanyeol─" panggil pemuda bersurai _brunette_ itu. Langkahnya bahkan telah mengayun indah menjemputnya.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" bisik Jongin yang menarik Luhan untuk mundur dalam barisan. Pemuda itu bahkan masih sempat mengamit kekasihnya dalam remang. Mencoba untuk perduli, walau sebenarnya ia bukanlah orang yang suka ikut campur dalam masalah orang penting.

"Mau bergabung?" tawar Luhan balas berbisik. "Ini sebuah perang."

Chanyeol mulai bergerak. Ia melangkah seribu untuk meraih pemuda itu. Sedangkan Seunghee masih membatu di tempatnya. Masih menganalisa apa yang tengah terjadi pada acara pernikahannya yang suci.

"Chanyeol," panggil kakaknya menyadarkan, ketika Chanyeol hendak menarik tubuh itu ke dalam pelukan. Dan itu membuat langkahnya sukses terhenti. Dilihatnya kembali sosok ibunya yang berdiri tanpa kata. Hanya datar. Tidak mencoba mengatakan sepatah katapun padanya.

Sosok itu kemudian meraih tangannya. Tersenyum penuh luka yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi rasa sakitnya. "Jika aku bilang aku mencintaimu, apa kau mau pergi denganku?"

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya masih terdiam. Hatinya baru saja diterbangkan ke angkasa. Bergulung-gulung menembus lapisan kesadarannya. Ini bahkan terlampau nyata, bukan mimpi seperti perkiraannya. Ia benar-benar tidak sedang bermimpi. Baekhyun ada di sini. Di hadapannya, menggenggam tangannya yang kedinginan.

"Kau mau, kan?" lirihnya berlinang. Berharap banyak untuk ia perdulikan. Berharap ia memilih dirinya yang sudah banyak terluka dibandingkan dengan ibunya yang menyaksikan.

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum pilu. Ia dengan lega membalas genggaman pemilik hatinya. Pun ia tidak akan perduli dengan para tamu yang mulai riuh mengatakan sesuatu tentangnya. Dengan segera, ia menarik Baekhyun pergi dari sana. Membawanya keluar dari gedung sebelum ibu atau ayahnya bergerak mendahului mereka.

Karena Chanyeol telah memutuskan kemana langkahnya akan pergi saat ini. Bersama Baekhyun, yang tidak akan pernah ditinggalkannya lagi.

e)(o

Luhan dengan cepat menghilang bersama Jongin. Berlarian melewati pintu lain demi menemukan sebuah mobil hitam. Jongin di sampingnya masih menggenggam kekasihnya. Menarik kekasihnya yang sangat tahu kondisi itu, lalu menaiki mobilnya yang terparkir di jajaran depan.

Keduanya menginjak pedal gas masing-masing. Berlomba-lomba sampai pada halaman depan. Sampai pada Chanyeol yang menatap mobilnya yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkannya hingga keluar dari pagar. Lalu Chanyeol hendak memaki Luhan yang membawa mobilnya tanpa izin, tapi buru-buru Jongin memanggilnya.

Menatap Jongin yang terlihat panik, Chanyeol pun akhirnya mengerti mengapa Luhan memilih pergi meninggalkannya. Segera setelah semua pintu terkunci dan Jongin mengambil arah yang berbeda, satu mobil hitam kemudian muncul mengejar kemana arah mobil yang dikendarai Luhan bergerak.

"Aku baru saja ingin protes," keluh Chanyeol mengelus dada.

"Dan aku hampir melupakan reputasiku ketika menerima ide buruk si China itu," tutur Jongin yang tidak mau kalah dalam keluhan. Ia sesekali menatap kekasihnya yang duduk manis di sebelah kursinya. Anggap saja ia tengah memastikan semua orang yang ada di mobilnya dalam keadaan baik.

"Aku Kyungsoo," toleh pemuda bermata bulat pada dua penumpang di belakangnya. "Bagaimana keadaan kalian?"

"Baekhyun," balas Baekhyun yang sibuk mengatur nafasnya putus-putus. "sialnya aku meninggalkan sekoper bajuku."

"Kau bisa menggunakan bajuku nanti," tutur Chanyeol mencuri sebuah usakan di kepala Baekhyun. Tentu ia tidak bisa melupakan betapa menggemaskannya Baekhyun saat mengenakan pakaiannya yang super besar. Namun sikapnya itu membuat Baekhyun segera mendelik protes karena menurutnya bukan tempat dan saat yang tepat untuk berbicara masalah itu.

"Bagaimana dengan pakaian dalamnya?" tanya Kyungsoo polos. Membuat Jongin yang masih menatap jalanan ingin segera menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Ku pikir itu jauh lebih penting."

"Lupakan," potong Jongin segera masuk ke dalam percakapan. Mencegah sikap kekasihnya yang sering berbicara sesukanya itu untuk tidak membuat dua orang di belakangnya terus menganga. "dan jangan pernah berhayal kau bisa kembali ke rumah setelah ini, direktur Park."

"Jadi dia benar-benar kabur?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih belum percaya dengan kondisi alam sekitarnya. Dan ia tidak akan pernah percaya bahwa Jongin baru saja membantu masa depan Park _Industries_ itu kabur bersama─kekasihnya?

"Mungkin lebih buruk," jawab Jongin tenang. Tidak mau ikut campur, karena tugasnya tidak lebih dari sekedar memberi tumpangan. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu jika atasanku punya simpanan."

"Bagus, orang asing," potong Baekhyun keberatan. Hatinya pun tak kalah tersinggung karena dianggap sebagai perusak hubungan orang. Lagipula Chanyeol mencintainya, jadi ia merasa yakin bahwa ia tidak sedang mengganggu siapapun. "Aku juga tidak tahu kalau aku simpanannya."

Chanyeol lantas ikut mengibarkan bendera protes ketika melihat tolehan Baekhyun yang terpaku tajam padanya. "_Hei_, pembicaraan macam apa ini?!"

"Oh, maafkan dia. Kau bisa memecatnya untukku?" mohon Kyungsoo enteng. Seenteng ia membagikan sebuah permen dari sakunya. "Aku tidak suka dia yang selalu lembur di kantor."

Jongin terkekeh. Ia tak segan-segan menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Tentu ia tidak ingin diturunkan dari jabatannya hanya karena kedapatan membantu seorang pangeran yang lari dari kerajaan. "Dia akan lebih dulu dipecat oleh keluarganya."

Lantas Baekhyun membuka permen yang diterimanya dari Kyungsoo. Ia tentu akan sangat menghargai seseorang yang mencoba membuatnya tenang. "Senang mengenalmu Kyungsoo, aku tidak suka kekasihmu."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Itu baik untukku, tapi aku suka kekasihmu."

Jongin tercekat, hampir melepaskan pegangan setirnya. "Apa?!"

"Kau boleh menyukainya, tentu saja," jawab Baekhyun ikut tertawa. Ia sungguh menyukai suasana ringan yang dibawa Kyungsoo di dalam mobil itu.

Tak lama Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun. Menggenggamnya erat seakan dirinya akan menghilang ditelan masa. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun lega, karena akhirnya ia mendapatkan Chanyeol di sisinya.

"Terima kasih, tapi kupikir tidak. Dia hanya punya cinta sekarang," lirik Kyungsoo pada dua sejoli di belakang kursinya.

"Tidak ada kemesraan di dalam mobil, _okay?_" protes Jongin yang bisa mendapati Chanyeol mulai mendekat pada Baekhyun. "Saatnya kalian mengatakan kemana kalian akan bersembunyi."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Wah, sudah lama ternyata aku menghilang dari peradaban. Lama gak ngelirik ff tuh rasanya kek apaan banget. Kehilangan _feel_? Mungkin **ya**. Kasarnya _real life_ku bener-bener lagi neror.

Dan aku mau bilang, bahwa ff ini akan selesai setelah dua atau satu _chap_ lagi. #hasek

_Thank you_, untuk kamu yang menyempatkan diri membaca ff ini dan berbaik hati memberi jejak.

_See ya_


	10. Nine: Snowflakes

**80 Millionen**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance

**RATING**: T

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keheningan segera merayap ke dalam gedung. Para tamu sudah lebih dulu bubar dengan berbagai cerita. Menyisakan dua keluarga yang terbagi ke dalam dua sisi kubu. Yoora, kakak perempuan Chanyeol, terus memegangi ibunya. Membiarkan Seunghee yang menangis di kursi lalu ditenangkan oleh ibunya. Tentu, gadis itu diserang _shock _berat. Terlebih menanggung malu yang sama dialami keluarganya.

Dua kepala keluarga masih berbicara empat mata di suatu tempat. Mencoba membahas insiden ini dengan kepala yang dingin, meski nampaknya tidak akan baik karena kekecewaan lebih dulu melanda keluarga Son.

Ayah Seunghee tentu dimakan kecewa karena keluarga Park. Jika kemarin pria paruh baya itu begitu menggebu mendapatkan Chanyeol untuk putri tunggalnya, kini ia mungkin akan mati-matian memisahkan pemuda itu dari putrinya.

Ibu Chanyeol yang terdiam di sisi kursi, berusaha bernafas tenang walau kini hatinya terhambur hancur berkeping-keping. Dirinya telah mengabaikan seluruh panggilan putrinya yang memohon. Lantas dirinya berjalan ke luar dari pintu, mencoba lupa, dan ingin segera pulang menemukan bantalnya.

"Ibu, jangan marah padanya," mohon Yoora yang terus mengejar. Tidak perduli kemana ibunya melangkah. Meski kini sang ibu keluar untuk menyetop sebuah _taxi_ dibandingkan dengan menaiki mobil pribadi mereka yang sudah bersiap di pelantara parkir.

Yoora sendiri khawatir pada kondisi buruk ibunya yang seringkali datang tidak kenal waktu. Maka ia ingin terus berada di samping ibunya, memastikannya baik-baik saja hingga ibunya terlihat tenang. Tapi nampaknya, punggung sang ibu mengatakan ingin memiliki waktu sendiri.

Langkah orang yang dikejarnya lalu terhenti, ketika sebuah _taxi_ berhasil merapat di depan mereka. Sang ibu menatap putrinya begitu kosong, tidak pernah bisa diartikan lagi maknanya. "Ibu begitu menyayangi adikmu. Tidak pernah sekalipun ibu tidak mengabulkan keinginannya," tutur ibunya lelah. "Tapi kenapa─"

Yoora terdiam. Ia lantas tidak punya nyali untuk menatap ibunya sendiri. Pun tidak bisa ia mencegah ketika ibunya memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Ibu hanya ingin adikmu bahagia," lirih ibunya melepaskan segala cegah yang mengganggunya. Dan benar, jika sosok itu telah terlanjur kecewa.

"Ibu belum mengabulkan satu permintaannya," tutur Yoora ketika ibunya membuka pintu. Sekelebat bayangan kemudian muncul bagai _roll film_. Ia begitu ingat bagaimana ia diatur dalam segala aturan, lalu berakhir hancur sendiri. "Chanyeol ingin berjalan di jalannya sendiri."

e)(o

Siang mulai beranjak. Tenggelam dalam hening pepohonan beku yang berbaris rapi di pinggir jalan kecil. Di tengah suara gemerincik air dari bawah jembatan, beberapa anak kini berlarian mendahului kedua pemuda yang masih melenggang. Keduanya masih saling menggenggam, terlihat tidak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain.

Pemuda berambut _brunette_ menunjuk sesuatu dari arah kirinya. Mengenalkan si tinggi pada bukit yang sering didakinya saat kanak-kanak. Tak lupa ia menceritakan sedikit masa lalunya sambil tertawa kecil. Si tinggi kemudian ikut terbawa suasana. Menceritakan masa kecilnya yang tak kalah menyenangkan, sambil mengelus surai halus pujaannya. Sampai pada mereka yang mengingat bagaimana hari panjang yang dilaluinya hari ini.

Beberapa menit menyusuri jalanan kecil, Baekhyun akhirnya memasuki rumah tua yang masih terlihat begitu sederhana di dalam pagar. Ia segera membuka pintu kayunya yang dingin dengan kunci yang ditemukannya di bawah pot kosong. Ayahnya tentu tidak akan menaruh kunci rumah neneknya sembarangan, karena ayahnya akan selalu mengunjungi rumah kuno ini satu dalam dua bulan rutin. Dan Baekhyun begitu pandai menyadari jejak ayahnya ketika tahu rumah itu begitu bersih dari debu.

"Dimana nenekmu?" tanya Chanyeol ikut berkeliling. Pemuda itu pun mulai tertarik dengan beberapa barang tua koleksi neneknya yang masih terawat dengan baik. Mungkin beberapa dari mereka sedikit pudar fisiknya, tapi ayah Baekhyun selalu bisa meletakkannya di tempat yang tepat. Sehingga bagaimanapun, rumah itu terlihat lebih berpenghuni dari sebelumnya.

Sampai pada sebuah pajangan foto yang diambil Chanyeol di atas nakas─belum sempat ia pandangi─buru-buru tangan Baekhyun merebutnya. Seolah melarangnya merusak atau membuat jejak di rumah neneknya.

"Dia sudah meninggal saat aku lulus sekolah menengah," jawab Baekhyun mendahuluinya.

Chanyeol kemudian berubah kikuk. "Maaf," mohonnya menggaruk tengkuk.

"Kita tidak boleh menyentuh apapun disini," tutur Baekhyun mengembalikan barang itu ke tempat semula. Mendirikannya kembali dengan tepat, sambil memandang potret dirinya yang dahulu berumur sepuluh tahun di samping ibu dan ayahnya. "Maksudku, aku tidak ingin ayahku tahu kalau aku datang."

"Kau masih belum bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati. Pun ia sangat tahu arti dari tatapan Baekhyun jika bicara prihal orang tua. Selalu hampa dan tidak akan pernah menjadi antusias dalam membicarakannya

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka." Baekhyun berubah mendung. Ia pun meraih sebuah kursi untuk mendudukan dirinya. Dan perlu Chanyeol ketahui, bahwa ia sama sekali belum istirahat setelah turun dari pesawat.

Chanyeol yang mengerti, akhirnya menyentuh wajah lelah itu sebentar. Sedikit merasa bersalah, ia kemudian meletakkan jasnya di samping pemuda itu. "Istirahatlah, aku akan mencari sesuatu."

"Dulu ada sebuah toko di sebelah. Tidak jauh, tapi aku rasa mereka belum tutup," respon Baekhyun menangkap tangan Chanyeol di wajahnya. Ragu hatinya membiarkan pamuda itu pergi sendirian setelah segala hal yang terjadi.

"Tunggu aku disini," pinta Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun mulai beranjak untuk menemaninya pergi. "Kau terlihat lelah."

Namun Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia sepenuhnya telah memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan Chanyeol pergi tanpa dirinya. "Kita harus pergi bersama."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Ia kemudian menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Memberinya sebuah ketenangan yang─semoga─membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak datang."

Baekhyun balas memeluknya. Menyampaikan banyak kekalutan yang memenuhi alam pikirannya, sampai sempat meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak pernah melepaskannya. "Jangan pergi tanpaku."

Chanyeol tentu mengangguk, berjanji untuk tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

Jejak mereka akhirnya menelusuri desa kecil itu bersama. Dengan tangan saling mengenggam, mereka melangkah pelan bagai di atas air. Dan mereka baru saja menyadari bahwa hanya ada mereka disini. Tidak ada pemisah, tidak ada jarak dan juga orang yang berusaha memisahkan mereka. Chanyeol bahkan setuju untuk berada disini selamanya, tidak masalah jika hanya berdua bersama Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di depan toko kecil, Baekhyun kembali sibuk menganalisa. Matanya yang sipit seakan menyapu seluruh tempat yang dilihatnya. Ia terlihat takjub, begitu lucu sikapnya di mata Chanyeol. "Tidak ada yang berubah," gumamnya penuh kagum, meninggalkan Chanyeol demi menelusuri rak-rak toko.

"Selamat dat─Baekhyun?!"

Sebuah panggilan membuat Baekhyun terhenti. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, memaksa otaknya mengingat sosok pemuda berwajah kotak di depannya kini.

"Ya Tuhan, sudah lama kau tidak kemari!" ujar si pemuda dengan suara yang begitu melengking. Segera sosok itu keluar dari meja kasir untuk memeluk Baekhyun yang masih mematung menatapnya asing.

"Jongdae?!" ingat Baekhyun yang kemudian ikut beruforia karena dipertemukan kembali dengan teman semasa kecilnya. Namun dengan segera lengan pemuda berwajah kotak itu ditangkap oleh Chanyeol. Keberatan jika pemuda asing itu memeluk kekasihnya.

Alhasil Baekhyun tersenyum geli. Ia belum pernah melihat Chanyeol seposesif itu padanya. "Chanyeol, dia teman masa kecil yang ku ceritakan. Kim Jongdae," tutur Baekhyun menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak. Sedangkan Jongdae mendadak jadi tidak suka dengan keberadaan orang yang dibawanya itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Jongdae tidak berminat. Bersiap dengan berjuta-juta ocehan tidak pantas kalau saja Chanyeol bukan orang penting dalam hidupnya.

"Pacarnya," tanggap Chanyeol penuh penekanan. Seakan tengah mengumumkan sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk semua orang.

Jongdae pun merasa geli akan sikap pemuda tinggi di depannya itu. Ingin rasanya ia tertawa keras hingga dinding tokonya terbelah menjadi dua. "Dimana kau temukan orang seperti dia?" tanyanya sarkas, menunjuk wajah Chanyeol yang keberadaannya begitu tinggi dari kepalanya.

"Swiss," jawab Baekhyun singkat. Tidak menoleh sedikitpun karena sibuk memperhatikan bermacam-macam _snack_ di sekitar.

Alhasil tawa Jongdae terlepas, menggema ke seluruh isi tokonya yang sepi. Begitu remeh ia menatapi seorang Park Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tentu tidak senang akan itu, ia semakin menajamkan ekor matanya ketika terus ditertawakan.

"Jadi selama ini kau berada di Swiss?" Jongdae berubah antusias. Melipat lengannya di dada sambil menelik kegiatan Baekhyun yang berkeliling, ingin mendapatkan sesuatu tapi tidak kunjung bertanya letaknya. "Apa kau melanjutkan kuliahmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sepi. "Aku hanya pergi berlibur."

"Itu hebat!" Jongdae menatap sebentar si tinggi yang terus mengawasinya. Sedikit merasa tidak nyaman sebenarnya. Entah aura apa yang dimiliki pemuda itu sehingga ia ingin sekali mengusirnya dari toko. "Apa kau datang bersama paman?"

"Dia tidak ikut."

"Apa ada masalah?" Jongdae kemudian memberikan keduanya masing-masing sebuah kursi. "Dua hari yang lalu paman berkunjung kemari, menanyakanmu."

Baekhyun memasang ekspresi datarnya. Merasa kurang berminat membicarakan ayahnya. "Kami baik-baik saja─"

Jongdae tentu sangat tahu sikap Baekhyun. Temannya itu bukanlah orang yang senang berbagi cerita dengan sembarang orang. Walaupun ia dan Baekhyun dulu cukup dekat, ia tentu masih akan menjadi orang asing di dalam masalah temannya.

"Baiklah. Apa yang kalian butuhkan?" Anggap saja Jongdae ingin temannya itu baik-baik saja. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menggali lebih banyak informasi.

"Mungkin─_ramen_?" jawab Baekhyun menemukan banyak _ramen_ instan di rak. Lalu melirik sedikit pada Chanyeol yang terus diam menatap kemana ia bergerak. Sebut saja Baekhyun tengah memastikan jika orang yang mengaku 'pacarnya' itu akan setuju dengan beberapa makanan instan.

Melirik keduanya bergantian, membuat Jongdae menemukan ide terbaik di kepalanya. "Tunggu sebentar," pintanya yang kemudian pergi ke belakang. Lalu tak lama, ia kembali dengan nampan berisi makanan enak. Bukan sebatas _ramen_ yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ibuku memasak banyak makanan hari ini. Adikku berulang tahun," tutur Jongdae meletakkan nampannya ke atas meja kecil. Segera Baekhyun terkagum-kagum dengan sup rumput laut yang tersaji di depannya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak makan masakan rumahan seperti ini.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat ingin makan ini," Baekhyun sedikit tersentuh. Ia sangat senang bahwa temannya itu masih bersikap baik padanya.

e)(o

Sebuah mobil berhenti mendadak di sebuah area parkir bawah tanah. Membuat lantainya berdecit nyaring hingga nyaris membuat tanda jejak yang panjang. Luhan segera keluar dari mobil itu. Terengah ia berlari menggapai-gapai tombol _lift_ yang tidak kunjung terbuka. Melirik arlojinya, ia menghitung dalam hati. Hendak memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga darurat jika tidak kunjung menemukan pintu itu terbuka.

Nampaknya sebuah nasip baru saja membuatnya tidak bisa bersyukur. Sebuah mobil hitam mulai terlihat terparkir di sebelah mobilnya. Sesegera mungkin ia memasuki pintu _lift_ itu lalu membuang nafas kasarnya.

Pintu _lift_ akhirnya tertutup dengan sempurna. Luhan pun dapat melihat pantulan dirinya yang berantakan di dinding. Perlahan ia menyeka keringatnya di dahi. Tahu-tahu bayangan pemuda tinggi dengan kaca mata hitam di pintu membuatnya menyadari sesuatu, bahwa ia tidak sedang sendiri di dalam sana.

Pemuda itu menurunkan kaca mata hitamnya. Melepaskan pegangan koper besarnya sambil menatapnya dalam kalut. "Apa yang─"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" pekik Luhan mendahului secepat kilat. Bulir-bulir keringatnya kembali mengalir di dahi. Dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang semakin pucat mengalahkan pemuda tinggi di sampingnya.

Alis pemuda di depannya pun mengeriting. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, mengapa kau ada di sini?"

Luhan menggosok matanya beberapa kali. Ia harusnya tidak berhalusinasi bertemu seseorang seperti Sehun disaat genting seperti ini. "Kau harusnya di Swiss, bukan? Kenapa kau bisa─" Namun nyatanya orang di dekatnya itu benar-benar seorang Oh Sehun. Terlihat begitu nyata, bukan pula delusi.

Luhan ingin sekali mengutuk. Penuh sesal, mengapa semua yang terjadi padanya hari ini bukanlah halusinasinya karena meneguk segelas air? Ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir tentang kemungkinan Sehun yang kembali.

Tapi siapa yang bisa berpikir dengan cerdas disaat seperti ini?

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya pemuda itu masih menyelidikinya. Dan jangan lupakan wajah tampan Sehun yang begitu membuatnya menyesal karena dulu sempat tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik. "Kau pasti lupa jika ini apartemenku semenjak kau pergi."

"Tidak─" respon Luhan cepat. Tangannya yang mungil ia angkat setinggi kepala. Entah mulai darimana ia harus menjelaskannya─demi membuat sosok itu mengerti. "Bukan begitu, aku hanya─"

**Ting**

Pintu _lift_ terbuka lebar, menyisakan pemuda tinggi yang masih menunggunya bicara. Luhan pun berusaha keras untuk keluar dari sana. Lantas selangkah lebih dulu ia berdiri di depan pintu, menunggu Sehun memahami situasinya atau berharap pemuda itu tidak akan mengusirnya hari ini.

Pemuda pucat itu masih datar menatap. Masih terlihat ragu untuk menekan digit kode pintu. Namun ia bukannya ingin mengusir Luhan, hanya saja melihatnya yang berlari seperti dikejar hantu adalah penyebab mengapa ia ingin sekali membuatnya bicara. "Aku masih menunggu," tuturnya masih menggenggam ganggang koper.

"Izinkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu," timbang Luhan memasang wajah memelasnya. Matanya berkedip lucu, ia mencoba meluluhkan pemuda di depannya itu seperti yang pernah dilakukannya dahulu. Tapi nampaknya Sehun sudah tahu bagaimana tabiatnya. Alhasil pemuda itu berakhir dengan menatapnya tanpa bereaksi.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau katakan saat kau pergi?" Sehun kembali menatapnya. Tapi kali ini begitu dingin tatapan pemuda itu menukiknya. "Kau memintaku untuk tidak datang padamu."

Luhan luar biasa tertohok dengan kalimat itu. Ingin rasanya ia pergi jauh sekarang juga. Tidak menemukan Sehun selamanya, atau mungkin ia kembali meronta-ronta pada ibunya yang mengusir untuk menerimanya kembali ke rumah. Hanya sebagai usaha untuk tidak dipertemukan dengan Sehun kembali. Tapi nampaknya Tuhan ingin jalan takdirnya sedikit lebih kacau.

"Sehun, _please_," mohon Luhan teramat sangat tidak punya harga diri. Tentu ini cukup memalukan, karena memohon pada seseorang yang sempat ia campakkan di masalalu. Tapi sekali lagi, Luhan tidak punya pilihan, atau ia diseret ke kediaman keluarga Park untuk mengikuti sesi introgasi sekarang juga.

Pemuda pucat itu mengalihkan matanya malas. Segera ia menekan beberapa digit kode pintunya, tidak perduli jika Luhan mengintip. _Toh_, kode pintu itu masih sama dan Luhan pun tahu benar semua digit angka yang digunakannya. "Aku bukan Sehun."

Luhan hanya bisa menunduk dalam rasa bersalahnya. Ia kemudian mengambil ujung kemeja Sehun, menariknya seolah ingin didengarkan sebentar. "Maafkan aku."

Sosok itu terdiam sebentar sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak mempercayainya. "Masuk─" Dan yang paling tidak masuk akal adalah ia yang menunggu Luhan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Padahal ia mati ingin sekali pergi dari sana, atau kembali ke Swiss malam ini juga. Karena demi Tuhan, ia teramat kesal mengingat masa lalunya bersama pemuda itu.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Ia melangkah ke dalam tanpa ragu. Segera mencari letak sofa yang sama sekali tidak berubah posisinya. Sedangkan pemuda yang telah berbaik hati membukakan pintu untuknya itu pergi ke arah lain untuk menyalakan lampu. Memeriksa tiap ruangan yang tertutup untuk sekedar mengecek kondisinya.

"Mengapa kau kembali?" tanya Luhan ingin tahu saat koper besar itu diletakkan di depannya. Sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggilnya Sehun itu hanya acuh, membuka kopernya seakan tidak ada siapapun di apartemennya.

"Baiklah, Oh William. Aku hanya akan sebentar di sini," sambung Luhan sedikit tidak nyaman dengan sikap pemuda tidak asing itu. Ia bahkan sangat salah menilai jika Sehun akan bersikap baik padanya seperti kemarin.

Sehun masih sibuk dengan kopernya. Pemuda itu lalu mengeluarkan beberapa kaleng minuman dan _snack_ dari kopernya. Menaruhnya di atas meja yang sedikit berdebu seperti kebiasaannya saat ingin bersantai.

"Kau ingin aku pergi?"

Si pemuda hanya mentapnya sekilas, lalu melemparinya sebuah handuk berwarna biru. Warna kesukaannya. "Pergilah mandi."

Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia baru saja ingin mencium aroma tubuhnya yang sedikit berantakan. "Apa karena aku bau sehingga kau ingin aku pergi?"

"Setelah mandi kau bisa pergi," balasnya menjauh. Menjejak di kamarnya untuk meletakkan pakaian dan beberapa barang yang dikeluarkannya dari koper.

"Aku baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang hebat," mulai Luhan angkat bicara. Ia tak lupa melepaskan jasnya yang lusuh, lalu meletakkannya sembarangan di sofa. "Sepertinya besok aku akan dipecat."

Si pemuda tinggi dengan cepat kembali ke hadapannya. Sorot matanya yang dingin segera mengacaukan jantung Luhan yang merengek ingin keluar dari tempatnya. "Kau bisa meletakkan milikmu di sana," tunjuk Sehun yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

Luhan justru tahu jika pemuda itu selalu jadi tukang atur. Melipatkan bajunya, mengatakan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan, atau membenarkan letak barang yang diletakkan sembarangan. Oh, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya jadi rindu berat seperti ini.

"Kau tidak rindu padaku?" Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum sedih.

Yang mendengar terdiam sebentar. Jemari pemuda itu dengan cekatan membuka kaleng minuman favoritnya─soda. Dan berakhir dengan membuka jendela lebar-lebar. "Kaulah yang melarangku melakukannya," jawab pemuda itu santai.

"Aku memutuskan untuk pergi." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah mengapa ruang di hatinya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sempit. Terlebih setelah melihat punggung tidak ingin tahu di belakangnya itu. "Ternyata kau benar, bahwa aku tidak bisa menikahinya─"

Melirik Sehun yang masih memunggunginya di dekat jendela, Luhan kembali tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan pergi setelah mandi."

Langkahnya yang kaku Luhan bawa ke depan pintu. Sedikit ia sentuh permukaan pintu di depannya, seakan menggali memori lama yang sudah kian lama tenggelam. Sebelum hatinya berubah kosong, sebelum Luhan mendorong ganggang pintu kamar mandi yang dulunya pernah menjadi milik mereka berdua, Sehun kemudian berbicara. Menoleh padanya kosong, dengan sekaleng soda dalam genggaman.

"Kau bisa tinggal," tuturnya yang kemudian berlalu pergi.

e)(o

Angin berhembus semakin dingin. Salju-salju putih yang berjatuhan dengan lembut kini menjadi hiasan malam. Baekhyun yang terdiam memandangi malam remangnya di balik jendela hanya bisa memeluk diri. Memeluk dirinya sambil memikirkan rencana jangka panjang yang mendadak harus ia pikirkan. Ia lantas menyesalkan seisi kopernya yang tertinggal. Karena jika ia memiliki kopernya, ia bisa mendapatkan berlapis-lapis pakaian untuk dijadikan perlindungannya dari dingin.

Baekhyun tidak terkejut saat pelukan hangat datang menjemput punggungnya. Kecupan yang ia dapatkan di pipi juga masih semanis gula menyapa. Lantas lengan Chanyeol kemudian sibuk memasangkan mantel miliknya yang tertinggal. "Kau harus menutup jendelanya." Si tinggi kemudian berbisik menasehati. Memeluknya kembali sambil menghalaunya dari dingin.

Pemuda _brunette_ itu tersenyum lembut lalu berbalik, balas memeluk tubuh tinggi menjulang yang masih saja tidak bosan ia dengar detak jantungnya. Ia mulai bersandar nyaman, seakan tidak butuh lagi tempat seempuk ranjang untuk menyapa kantuknya. Pun aroma _wood_ dari Chanyeol menguar di hidungnya. Cukup membuatnya semakin terbuai untuk memejamkan kelopak matanya yang semakin berat.

Chanyeol lantas menariknya ke dalam. Menutup jendela dengan benar, lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang baru saja ditemukannya di lemari.

"_Good night_," bisik Baekhyun membagi selimutnya ketika Chanyeol ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat Baekhyun mengundangnya berbagi selimut. Ia pun segera mendekat. Memeluk Baekhyun kembali untuk melindunginya dari dingin. "Aku akhirnya bisa menghabiskan hari denganmu."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan besok?" tanya Baekhyun sambil terpejam. Dahinya kemudian mendapatkan kecupan sebelum surainya dirapihkan. Baekhyun juga dengan senang hati memeluk tubuh yang berbalut kemeja tipis itu. Karena ia tidak pernah ingin Chanyeol terserang flu esok hari.

"Aku akan menghubungi Luhan," jawab si tinggi. Hal itu tentu membuat Baekhyun mendadak membuka mata.

Ia rupanya baru teringat dengan Luhan yang membantu mereka pergi. "Apa Luhan akan baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Kembali mengelus lembut surai _brunette_ yang membuatnya tak kunjung mengantuk. "Dia pasti sudah tidur sekarang."

Baekhyun mendongak, mencari letak obsidian kekasihnya yang tenang. "Aku belum berterima kasih padanya."

"Mau menemuinya besok denganku?" Senyum Chanyeol mengembang sempurna. Begitu bersinar wajah itu tenggelam di wajah Baekhyun. Mengalahkan lampu temaram yang mereka bagi dalam potongan ranjang kayu yang semakin dingin.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Jemari cantiknya mencoba menelusuri wajah sempurna di depannya. Mengabsen satu persatu pahatan karya Tuhan itu dengan begitu memuja. Membuatnya terbang menjadi yang paling tinggi karena pernah menggenggamnya. Baekhyun pun lebih dari bahagia ketika Chanyeol akhirnya berada di sisinya, seperti sebuah mimpi indah yang sejak dahulu ia bingkai dalam malam-malamnya.

Chanyeol mengedipkan kedua matanya. Begitu halus di mata Baekhyun. Bahkan ketukan di dadanya pun sama berdebarnya dengan dentingan detik. Terkesan indah, begitu pelan, sekaligus penuh arti. Mereka kemudian setuju untuk mengingat bagaimana awal mereka jatuh cinta.

"Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?" gumam samar Baekhyun yang terdengar begitu jelas oleh telinga Chanyeol yang lebar. Tapi tanpa kata pembuka, pemuda tinggi itu mendadak terkekeh. Membuatnya mem_pout_kan bibirnya, karena ia pikir pertanyaannya adalah sebuah lelocun tak berdasar.

"Tidak ada," jawab pemuda tinggi itu singkat. Ia tanpa bosan memeluk Baekhyun sambil terpejam. Disadarinya Baekhyun menyernyit bingung. Mata bulan sabitnya tahu-tahu berkedip amat sangat lucu. "Hatimu pun jauh lebih dingin dari yang kukira."

"Tapi kau selalu membuat segalanya menjadi lebih indah."

Sebuah kecupan singkat dihadiahkan Baekhyun untuknya. Chanyeol tersenyum penuh bangga memandang kekasihnya yang berubah menjadi lebih baik. Ia pun tidak lupa untuk membalas kecupan itu seakan tidak ada hari esok.

"Kau membuatku semakin nekat untuk menculikmu." Baekhyun berbisik sendu di telinga lebar itu. Tubuh mungilnya semakin merapat. Ia pun ingin segera membunuh jarak mereka yang mempersilahkan masuk angin malam.

"Kau bisa menculikku selama yang kau mau." Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun mendekat. Menghujaninya kembali dengan bisikan cinta penuh damba. Baekhyun lalu hanya akan merengut saat Chanyeol mulai menarik pipinya. Dan Baekhyun tidak akan pernah segan untuk mencubit pinggang Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu tidak membiarkannya terlelap.

e)(o

Pagi yang cerah membawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki pusat perbelanjaan. Membeli beberapa potongan pakaian, bahan makanan dan juga sebuah hadiah untuk Luhan. Chanyeol cukup terkejut karena nilai rekeningnya masih aktif dan tidak kunjung dibekukan. Ia bahkan telah mencoba memakai semua uang di tiap kartunya. Dan benar saja, tidak ada satupun kartunya yang dibekukan oleh ibunya. Entah, ia harus senang atau cemas tentang itu.

Baekhyun hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol ketika lengannya ditarik semakin dalam menuju rak-rak pakaian. Si tinggi itu hanya melirik ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya berkali-kali, mencoba mencocokkan beberapa potongan pakaian untuknya. Lalu mengambil banyak kemeja, celana, sepatu, topi dan berbagai hal yang sebenarnya tidak Baekhyun inginkan. Tapi Chanyeol tentu tidak akan mendengarkan dengan baik jika ia mengomel sendiri pagi ini.

"Chanyeol aku tidak ingin berhutang," kata Baekhyun merampas pakaian yang ditempelkan si tinggi nan tampan itu pada tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol kini memiringkan kepalanya. Menyerahkan banyak pakaian yang dipilihnya kepada pelayan toko, tanpa bertanya ia akan keberatan. "Bagaimana ya, tapi aku tidak sedang memberimu pinjaman."

Baekhyun lantas menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk keluar dari sana. Tapi lagi-lagi lengannya ditahan. "Sekarang giliranku," ujarnya. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam pasrah dengan ia yang ditarik semakin dalam, ke dalam lautan pakaian mahal lainnya.

Baekhyun mau tak mau harus menemani Chanyeol yang sibuk memilih beberapa atasan. Menelik ke dalam raut serius pemuda itu hingga ia sendiri merasakan laut imajiner di belakang punggungnya. Begitu biru dan juga indah bagai mimpinya semalam. Alis Chanyeol yang mengeriting membuatnya gemas, memberi efek ingin mencubit jika saja ia bisa meraih pipi si pemuda tinggi itu sekarang juga.

"Aku tahu aku tampan," lirik Chanyeol yang seketika meruntuhkan fantasi Baekhyun tentang lautan dan juga langit yang biru. Membuat raut si mungil kusut karena ketahuan melakukan hal yang sedikit memalukan. Ketahuan saat menguntit.

"Tidak ingin membantuku?" godanya menunggu.

Baekhyun yang kesal karena ke_iseng_an Chanyeol, hanya bisa menyingkirkan tubuh raksasa itu. Menggeser-geser gantungan pakaian secara acak hingga matanya terfokus pada salah satu _mode_ berwarna putih dengan motif garis di bagian depan. "Kau selalu bagus memakai apapun, kenapa harus bingung?" Baekhyun berceloteh membawa atasan itu pada Chanyeol. Memeriksanya sesekali lalu memperhatikan tiap detail jahitannya.

Chanyeol sibuk memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun begitu serius memilihkannya beberapa pakaian. Membuatnya hilang kendali ketika tangannya mulai menyentuh pipi halus itu pelan. Baekhyun pun terjenggit kaget ketika Chanyeol menariknya mendekat. Menangkup rahangnya, lalu memberinya sebuah ciuman di bibir.

Pipi Baekhyun merona parah menatap Chanyeol yang masih memenjarakannya. Belum menjauhkan wajahnya hingga ia sendiri menyadari seorang pelayan toko ternyata telah memergokinya. Buru-buru Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol menjauh sebelum membuat keadaan menjadi semakin tidak nyaman.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu disini," ceramah Baekhyun kesal. Mata bulan sabitnya masih melirik si pelayan toko yang sibuk memikirkan cara untuk menjauh pergi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol santai. Ia kemudian menyerahkan baju yang digenggam Baekhyun pada si pelayan. "Mereka tidak keberatan."

"Itu memalukan, kau tahu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh dibuatnya. Ia kembali memilih beberapa pakaian yang ia suka, tak lupa mengganti pakaian formalnya yang sudah kusut itu untuk diganti. Baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi pemuda itu tidak lagi banyak bicara sampai Chanyeol benar-benar menyerahkan kartu ajaibnya pada kasir─untuk membayar banyak kantung belanjaan.

Sepulangnya, mereka menyetop sebuah _taxi_ untuk ditumpangi. Dengan santai Chanyeol hanya bersenandung di sepanjang perjalanan. Tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang terbuai kantuk di bahunya.

Baekhyun sendiri masih enggan melepas tangan Chanyeol. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Chanyeol masih berada di sampingnya meski ia menutup mata. Tidak akan pernah pergi kemanapun sampai ia terbangun.

e)(o

Baekhyun dibangunkan ketika sampai di depan sebuah bangunan bertingkat penuh kaca. Segera _taxi_ yang mereka tumpangi menghilang secepat kilat. Baekhyun pun segera terheran-heran dengan Chanyeol yang mulai menyerahkan seluruh kantung belanjaan padanya. Membuatnya memasuki sebuah _cafe_ di sebelah bank pusat tadi, lalu memesankannya segelas minuman dan _cake_.

Baekhyun yang masih belum menemukan kesadarannya hanya bisa menatap kemana Chanyeol bergerak. Masih tidak memahami situasi, karena pemuda itu tidak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya. Padahal semalam mereka sepakat untuk pulang lalu pergi ke tempat persembunyian Luhan sebelum gelap. Lantas apa yang dilakukan mereka disini sebenarnya?

"Aku harus mengurus sesuatu," jelas pemuda tinggi itu mengelus puncak kepalanya sayang. "Tunggu sampai aku kembali, _okay_?"

"Jangan membuatku menunggu lama," putus Baekhyun berat. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membiarkan Chanyeol pergi keluar dari _café_. Meninggalkannya terduduk sendirian di depan meja bernomor.

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun tetap tidak dapat menikmati cemilan di depannya. Mata bulan sabitnya lepas, berlarian memandang keluar jendela. Mengantar punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menghilang dari radarnya. Ia sendiri berdebar ditinggal seorang diri. Tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan hal-hal terburuk, padahal ia mengaku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Tepat ketika ia hendak menarik gelas minumannya, barulah ia menyadari sosok asing yang baru saja mendekat pada mejanya. Memandangnya dengan sorotan kosong, lalu menamparnya dengan sejuta kehampaan yang menusuk tiap ketakutannya.

Sosok itu menarik sebuah kursi, meletakkan tas kecilnya lalu menatapnya dalam berbagai arti. Entah sebuah kebencian atau sebuah simpati. Yang jelas, ketika sosok anggun itu memperkenalkan diri, jantung Baekhyun mendadak jatuh tidak berfungsi.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu─"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Nah loh? Siapakah dia?

Mari main tebak-tebakan, hadiahnya jalan-jalan ke alam mimpi bersama ChanBaek wawawaw

Untukmu yang baru mem_follow/_membaca ff ini, selamat datang di lapak 80M. Seperti yang aku bilang kemarin, minggu depan ff ini akan tamat (dan sebagai info tambahan, tidak ada epilog). Terima kasih untuk kalian yang selalu menemani di kolom _review_.

_Happy Sunday_


	11. Ten: Our Destination

**80 Millionen**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance

**RATING**: T

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu─"

.

"Aku Park Yoora," buka sosok berambut pendek itu setelah lama menunggu respon lawannya yang mematung di kursi. Sosok itu masih berhias senyum, mencoba mencairkan suasana meski Baekhyun terlihat ketakutan setengah mati untuk menatap.

"Oh, aku kebetulan membeli sesuatu untuk putriku." Perlahan, ia meletakkan sekotak _cake_ di atas meja. Berusaha keras agar Baekhyun sedikit santai dalam menghadapinya. "Apa aku mengejutkanmu?"

Baekhyun tidak benar-benar berkedip. Walaupun sosok itu begitu mirip dengan Chanyeol sekalipun, entah mengapa melihat Yoora begitu dekat─begini─di hadapannya saja bisa membuatnya ingin lari sekarang juga. "Kalian bisa membenciku. Tapi tolong, jangan membawanya."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu," jawab Yoora begitu lembut. Nyaris seperti ibu paling baik di dunia.

Baekhyun mulai menunduk dalam segala renung kesalahannya. Mengingat ia membawa Chanyeol kabur dari keluarganya adalah tetap kesalahan fatal. Ia tahu itu dengan sangat baik. Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia mengaku tidak pernah menyesal karena membawa Chanyeol lari bersamanya. Terserah, apakah dunia akan mengutuk, atau mungkin menghukumya tepat hari ini. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa─"

Yoora menahan tawanya dengan baik. Ia memastikan dirinya memperhatikan sisi polos Baekhyun ketika membicarakan keegoisannya sendiri. Menelik kejujurannya hingga bangga sendiri pada adiknya, karena menemukan orang semanis Baekhyun jauh di benua sana. "Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu mengembalikannya atau melaporkanmu pada ibuku. Aku hanya ingin menemuimu."

Baekhyun berkedip. Ia ragu-ragu menegakkan wajahnya untuk memandangi paras si kakak yang baik hati itu. "K-kau bisa berjanji?" tuturnya masih membutuhkan banyak kepercayaan. Dan itu semakin membuat wanita di depannya diluputi rasa bersalah.

"Tolong maafkan ibuku," mohonnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak begitu paham mengapa Yoora bisa memohon demikian padanya.

"Aku tidak marah padanya, aku hanya─" Baekhyun menjeda. Pemuda itu tentu selalu dibayangi oleh kesalahannya. Ia sendiri tidak punya alasan yang kuat untuk membela diri, bahkan jika ibu Chanyeol marah akannya sekalipun. "Aku yang salah."

Yoora menggaruk pipinya sebentar. Masih terlihat canggung dengan pakaiannya kerjanya yang rapi. "Kau bisa bicara dengannya."

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa," jawab Baekhyun kembali menunduk. Membayangkan dirinya berbicara empat mata dengan seorang ibu yang putranya ia bawa pergi tentu bukan sesuatu yang sepele. Hal itu sejenis dengan bunuh diri jikalau Baekhyun siap ditampar, atau yang lebih buruknya dijebloskan ke penjara. _Well_, silahkan tertawakan Baekhyun yang nyalinya berubah menciut setelah menculik keluarga orang lain.

"Dia pasti sangat membenciku."

Yang mendengar terkikik kecil. Masih terlihat kaku dengan atmosfir yang dibawanya ke tengah meja. "Ibuku mungkin sering marah dan mengatur, tapi dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Senyum lebarnya kembali mengembang, memberikan sedikit ketenangan pada jiwa Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh kagum. "Dia selalu suka orang yang jujur."

"Kau hanya perlu sedikit bicara dengannya."

Baekhyun masih dihantui rasa takutnya. Di sisi lain, ia tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi lagi darinya. Tidak lagi, dan tidak akan pernah ia biarkan itu terjadi. "Bagaimana jika─"

"Percaya padaku," potong wanita itu beranjak menyampirkan tas putihnya. Sedikit mengangkat kotak kue lucu di tangannya, kemudian mohon pamit dengan penuh lega. Entah karena apa. "Jangan katakan pada Chanyeol soal ini. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungiku."

"Apa semua akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun kosong setelah menerima sepotong kartu nama.

Yoora tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Jika Chanyeol terlihat sangat menawan dengan senyum lebarnya, maka Yoora akan terlihat berkali-kali lipat cantiknya dengan senyum itu.

"Kita akan tahu setelah kalian mencobanya."

e)(o

Chanyeol baru saja kembali setelah setengah jam lamanya. Pemuda jangkung itu segera bergegas ke tempat dimana ia meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri. Berharap sosok itu masih disana ketika ia melewati jendela, namun berdebar jantungnya ketika ia menyaksikan meja itu hanya tersisa minuman dan kue yang sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

Chanyeol berlari menarik pintu kaca. Berusaha menemukan jejak yang ingin dicarinya, tapi nihil selain isi meja yang mulai mendingin. Kalut lalu menghinggapi seluruh bagian dirinya. Ia terburu-buru merogoh saku, meraih ponsel dengan segenap harapan jika Baekhyun akan menjawab panggilannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai kakinya menjejak keluar. Berusaha menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sambil terus membuat panggilan. Memperhatikan sekeliling, ia mendapati bayangan dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan di tangan. Tidak ada yang dilakukan Chanyeol selain menatap sosok itu dari sisi seberang. Begitu beku, bahkan tidak membuatnya bergerak sedikitpun.

Ia menurunkan ponselnya. Meraup banyak oksigen yang lewat, lalu berlarian mengejarnya. Terserah jika ia menabrak banyak orang yang dilewatinya atau mungkin tersandung sesuatu di kaki.

Chanyeol tidak akan perduli.

Baekhyun yang diraihnya kemudian tergenang air mata. Kantung-kantung belanjaan di tangan si pemuda terlepas ketika ia dekap tubuh itu dalam rengkuhannya. Yang kemudian Chanyeol dapat merasakan lega dalam dirinya. Menepis ketakutannya, yang bahkan sama besarnya dengan ketakutan Baekhyun yang selama ini terngiang akan kepergiannya.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi tanpamu," lirih Baekhyun menggapai pinggangnya. Intonasinya pun tidak kalah hancur. Terbenam dalam tangisnya sendiri, yang bahkan dirinya tidak tahu pasti sebabnya.

"Aku sudah bilang, kau harus menungguku." Chanyeol bertutur meluap-luap. Tidak tahu kalau tangannya sendiri masih gemetar penuh takut. "Kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku ketika kau menghilang─"

"Chanyeol, jika ibumu marah, apa kau akan pulang?" tanya Baekhyun mencari tatap wajahnya yang pucat. Linangan mata Baekhyun bahkan merontokkan banyak pegangan dalam hatinya yang gundah. Tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara, karena pikirannya melayang jauh mengudara.

Namun Baekhyun kembali membangunkan benaknya. Menagih pertanyaan yang sama, tidak perduli jika Chanyeol ragu atau kacau saat menjawabnya. "Chanyeol?"

Orang yang ditanyai tidak tahu pasti apa yang tengah dipikirkan. Dirinya tidak pernah terbayangkan kembali pada sosok ibu yang ia tinggalkan. Bahkan jika ibunya datang lalu memisahkannya kembali dengan Baekhyun, dirinya mungkin tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak. Namun entah bagaimana, ia bisa begitu yakin jika semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi padanya.

Karena Chanyeol masih bisa terus berusaha.

"Aku akan pulang denganmu."

Baekhyun tergugu dengan jawabannya. Sebelum merapus sepi air matanya yang menganak sungai, pemuda itu menatapnya penuh permintaan untuk percaya. Chanyeol sendiri tidak paham mengapa pastinya. Alih-alih tidak tahu jika Baekhyun akan memikirkan hal ini suatu hari.

"Kita yang memulai pelarian ini, jadi kita harus pulang bersama." Maka Chanyeol menjuput setiap kantung belanjaan mereka di trotoar. Menyembunyikan wajah kacaunya dari kegundahan Baekhyun yang semakin menjadi, hingga bingung sendiri dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Baekhyun tak lepas menatap punggung lebar Chanyeol. Nyeri di ulu hatinya menjadi sangat fatal ketika ia menemukan jawaban jujur itu. "Bagaimana jika ibumu membenciku? Bagaimana jika suatu hari─"

"Aku tidak perduli," potong Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun perihal kekalutannya. Diambilnya jemari kecil itu diam-diam lalu menariknya pergi dengan kantung-kantung belanjaan yang dibawanya. "Bahkan jika dia membuangku, aku tidak akan pernah perduli."

Maka Baekhyun tertunduk dalam sepi. "Maafkan aku," gumamnya begitu pelan. Nyaris menghilang di antara keributan jalan.

Sementara Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu pasti, mau sampai kapan ia membawa Baekhyun dalam pelariannya?

e)(o

Di hari yang lain, Chanyeol buru-buru memeluk kekasihnya ketika Luhan hendak menyambut pelukan Baekhyun. Membuat Luhan segera memukul kepala Chanyeol kesal karena kehilangan kesempatan berbicara. Baekhyun sendiri tertawa kecil melihat interaksi kecil seorang bos dan sekertarisnya itu di luar kantor. Sampai pada sosok tinggi berkulit pucat yang baru saja keluar dari dapur─memanggil namanya dalam samar.

"Baekhyun─"

Tawa Baekhyun terhenti seketika. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih bertanya dengan pikirannya, siapa pemuda asing yang tengah memegang teflon di apartemen sekertarisnya pagi ini?

"Will?"

Luhan yang telah menatap semua orang bergatian, akhirnya maju menengahi. "Maafkan aku, Sehun, aku tidak mengatakan apapun sebelumnya. Aku mengundang temanku kemari." Karena bagaimanapun ia telah lancang mengundang orang lain ke apartemen si pemuda pucat. Tanpa izin, dan Sehun tentu tidak akan senang dengan itu.

"Kau menyusul?" tanya Baekhyun mendekat pada si pemuda pucat. Menatap pemuda tinggi itu sekali lagi untuk memeriksa bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar Will yang dikenalnya, kemudian segera memeluknya penuh senang.

Chanyeol yang mendapati itu hanya bisa menepuk kening. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja berubah pusing karena lelah mencegah Baekhyun yang menjadi hobi memeluk sembarang orang.

Sedangkan Luhan masih mencoba mengerti keadaan. Karena baginya mungkin lumrah membiarkan orang yang lama tinggal di luar negeri melakukan kontak fisik setiap waktu. "Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Kami tinggal di atap yang sama," jawab Baekhyun menemukan kembali _mood _baiknya. Karena percaya atau tidak, Will akan selalu membuat hari-harinya menjadi lebih baik.

Luhan memutar otaknya. Memandangi raut Chanyeol yang bingung sebentar, lalu mengecek kondisi hatinya yang rapuh. Berharap semua akan baik-baik saja karena perkiraannya tentang hubungan dekat Sehun dan Baekhyun di Swiss mungkin saja benar adanya. "Seperti─tinggal bersama?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. Matanya lalu menatap Chanyeol yang hanya diam lesu akannya. Baik Luhan maupun Chanyeol, nyatanya sedang menunggu sebuah penjelasan. "Dia keponakan _host family_-ku di Swiss. Tentu bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu," aku Sehun atau Will yang kemudian membuat Luhan mendengar suara retak di telinganya. Meski tidak yakin apakah itu suara dari hatinya yang patah atau suara hati Chanyeol yang tidak berada jauh di belakangnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak datang ke apartemenku."

Namun Baekhyun menjawabnya enteng. "Sesuatu terjadi." Dan ia yang tidak mau lama-lama berdiri, akhirnya membuka suara untuk memperkenalkan Chanyeol pada Will. "Aku belum mengenalkannya padamu. Ini Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol, ini Will."

"Atau Oh Sehun," tambah Luhan mengambil duduk di sofa, ingin masa bodoh dengan perkenalan keduanya. Ia lalu mencoba menyalakan televisi selagi menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan menu sarapan andalannya.

"Kuharap kau tidak memukulnya," bisik Baekhyun mencoba melucu pada Sehun yang terlalu kaku dalam perkenalannya.

Chanyeol lantas menyunggingkan senyum tak sukanya saat menjabat tangan pucat Sehun. "Jadi ini pria yang membuat sekertarisku patah hati?"

"Dan ini pria yang ditangisinya setiap malam?" balas Sehun tidak mau kalah menyeringai.

Luhan dan Baekhyun kemudian hanya bisa menahan kesal di kepala masing-masing. Dan keduanya bersumpah untuk membuat sekenario yang tepat untuk membalaskan dendam. Namun belum semenit pantat Baekhyun menancap pada sofa, sebuah bel pintu kini kembali meribut.

Sehun yang baru saja hendak kembali ke dapur, malah lebih memilih menatap Luhan. Memberinya tatapan tajam dan hampir membanting teflonnya ke lantai. "Sebenarnya ada berapa teman yang kau undang kemari?"

Luhan mengedipkan kedua matanya. Melirik ke arah pintu, sambil memaksa keras otaknya bekerja. Ia tentu telah bersumpah tidak menelpon Jongin untuk urusan sembunyi-sembunyi. Karena ia sama sekali tidak akan akrab dengan sikap awas Kyungsoo di beberapa waktu. "Aku yakin aku hanya memanggil dua orang ini."

"Kalian benar-benar sangat serasi," puji Chanyeol merampas teflon yang masih kuat berada di genggaman Sehun. "Biar aku yang melayani tamu-tamu kalian."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol tajam. Mengantarkan aliran listrik lewat kedua matanya sebelum berbalik membuka pintu kulkas. Menemukan sebotol air untuk ia siram ke wajah Chanyeol, kalau saja ia tidak haus.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol, tapi kita punya dua atau tiga tamu lainnya." Bersamaan dengan Luhan yang menatap datar layar _intercom_, ponsel pemuda itu kini memekik tidak tahu diri di atas meja. Membuat mata bola Chanyeol semakin membesar, karena bukan main kini jantungnya ingin menyeruak keluar. "Termasuk ibumu."

"Oh ayolah, kenapa pula kau ajak ibu orang ini datang?" tunjuk Sehun pada wajah kacau Chanyeol. Otak sederhananya di pagi hari tentu selalu menjadi bahan lawakan Baekhyun di Swiss. Tapi untuk saat ini Baekhyun tidak dapat berpikir atau sempat tertawa untuk lelucon paginya. Tidak, walaupun wajah Sehun terlihat sangat bodoh untuk ukuran mahasiswa Psikologi Strata 2.

"Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Luhan menarik tiap helai rambut yang ia punya di kepala. Membuatnya semakin berantakan, karena ia belum sempat keramas pagi ini. Mata rusanya lalu gemetar memandang pangeran kabur di samping Sehun. "Aku benar-benar akan dipecat Chanyeol, demi Tuhan!"

"Buka pintunya," sahut Baekhyun masih memandang kosong potongan pintu.

Chanyeol buru-buru meraih lengan kekasihnya, mencegahnya memohon pada Luhan untuk segera dibukakan pintu. Dan ia tahu betul, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia benar-benar bertemu dengan ibunya setelah sekenario kabur kemarin.

"Lalu kau ingin kita melompat dari lantai tujuh?" Pertanyaan seperti itu sontak membuat semua orang terdiam menatapnya. Lagipula pertanyaan bodoh macam apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun kini? "Kita tidak bisa selalu lari Chanyeol."

Menyelami manik Baekhyun yang terlalu risau, Chanyeol pun hanya bisa diam tanpa kata. Dan Baekhyun menjadi benar, jika selama ini mereka hanya berlari dari masalah. Bukan menyelesaikannya seperti kebanyakan tugas kantornya. Ia pun tidak bisa selalu membawa lengan Baekhyun dalam sebuah pelarian yang tidak berujung. "Aku yang akan bicara dengannya," putus Chanyeol yang kemudian mengangguk pada Luhan.

Sementara Sehun diam-diam tersenyum menatap keduanya. Setelah merebut teflonnya dari Chanyeol, ia pun bergegas ke dapur untuk membuat beberapa gelas teh yang ia punya.

e)(o

Luhan membungkuk pada wanita agung yang baru saja masuk bersama dua pria berjas hitam. Wanita paruh baya itu tidak mengatakan apapun ketika matanya menangkap sosok putranya di dekat sofa. Pria-pria berjas hitam itu berjaga di dekat pintu, tanpa kata menyaksikan Luhan yang baru saja terabaikan.

Chanyeol semakin erat menggenggam tangan Baekhyun saat ibunya masuk semakin dalam─tepat di hadapannya. Menatap gentar mata bulat ibunya yang benar-benar diwariskan padanya. Tapi sekali lagi, ibunya hanya diam menyaksikan.

Sampai Luhan mempersilahkan semua orang untuk duduk, ibu Chanyeol kemudian mulai angkat bicara dengan penuh penekanan. "Ibu tidak menyangka kalau kau ada disini."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menjawab. Matanya turun menatap kedua lututnya. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang tetap mencoba menegakkan kepalanya. Mencoba bersiap dengan apapun yang akan mereka hadapi hari ini.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku benar?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu kini memandangi sosok Baekhyun. Tak lupa menembus sorot gemetar pemuda _brunette_ itu dengan senyum penuh arti.

Chanyeol kemudian turun ke lantai untuk berlutut di hadapan ibunya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, memohon dengan amat besar atas pilihan yang dibuatnya. "Ibu, aku mencintainya, tolong jangan membenci Baekhyun."

Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya bisa mencengkram hatinya. Bukankah ia yang telah membawa Chanyeol kabur dari pernikahannya? Memisahkan pasangan penuh serasi itu dari janji-janji di hadapan banyak pasang mata. Melupakan banyak hal, hingga tidak punya etika membawanya lari dari kedua keluarga yang tengah berharap acara itu akan selesai, karena begitu banyak uang yang telah terhambur pergi.

Baekhyun mungkin memang telah hilang akal, tapi kesadarannya akan kesalahan adalah hal yang harus tetap ada dalam dirinya. Ia salah, dan ia harus bertanggung jawab atas segala perbuatannya. Bukannya bersembunyi di belakang punggung Chanyeol seperti ini.

"Tidak, ini salahku." Baekhyun ikut berlutut. Ia kemudian ikut menunduk, menggenggam jemarinya sendiri. Memohon pengampunan yang tidak kalah besar pada sosok yang sebenarnya tak dikenalinya itu.

"Kau menyesal?" tanya ibu Chanyeol yang kemudian membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak punya nyali untuk mendongak. "Kau mengacaukan acaranya. Para tamu juga tidak berhenti berbicara asal. Meski kerugiannya tidak besar, tapi kemarahanku membuat kondisiku tidak baik akhir-akhir ini."

Mendengar kalimat ibunya, Chanyeol menatap ibunya penuh permohonan. Memastikan ibunya tetap sehat dan tidak pucat seperti beberapa waktu lalu. "Ibu─"

"Aku tahu, aku salah. Tapi aku tidak menyesal─karena telah melakukan ini," gugu Baekhyun takut-takut.

Sang ibu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Seakan mencari ketenangan dalam jiwanya yang penuh amarah. Meski begitu, senyumnya tidak pernah luntur. "Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Mengiyakan segala keegoisannya soal cinta dan juga ambisi yang membakar akal sehatnya. "Aku benar-benar mencintainya."

"Chanyeol adalah orang yang patuh sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya menentang perkataanku. Tapi setelah─"

Melihat Sehun yang datang dengan nampan berisi cangkir-cangkir teh, alis sang ibu agung berubah mengeriting. Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana segera mengutuk Sehun dengan menggertakkan gigi. Ingin sekali ia menghentikan pemuda pucat itu meletakkan dengan santai cangkir-cangkir teh di atas meja, terlebih membagikan cangkir lainnya pada pria-pria berjas di dekat pintu. Dan juga dirinya.

"Semoga anda menikmatinya," tutur Sehun tenang sebelum pamit menuju dapur dengan nampan kosongnya.

Ibu Chanyeol berdehem lalu meraih cangkirnya. Menyesap tehnya sambil menghirup aroma teh yang mengepul di udara. "Sampai kapan kalian akan berlutut seperti itu?"

"Ibu, komohon," mohon Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Sang ibu lantas meletakkan cangkirnya kasar. "Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?"

"Ibu─" Chanyeol sudah menebak apa yang akan ibunya katakan. Hatinya lantas koyak ketika Baekhyun diperlakukan sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Sorot mata Baekhyun meredup. Ia kemudian menggeleng menatap kedua jemarinya yang bertaut. "Sudah lama ini aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka."

"Kenapa? Apa hubungan kalian tidak baik?"

"Ibu, hentikan," potong Chanyeol tegas. Ia tidak akan tahan lagi jika ibunya terus melanjutkan wawancara murahan seperti ini. Terlebih pada Baekhyun.

"Mereka bercerai," jawab Baekhyun mengabaikan tangannya yang digenggam Chanyeol. Ia sangat paham Chanyeol tengah menguatkannya. Memberinya banyak kekuatan untuk menghadapi sikap ibunya.

Wanita paruh baya itu kembali tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya begitu lembut. "Walaupun begitu temuilah mereka."

"Orang tua mana yang tidak rindu anaknya?"

Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya. Ia menemukan manik lembut itu menyapa hatinya. Seakan memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat, ia seketika rindu pada senyum ibunya sendiri. Entah, kapan terakhir kali ia dipeluk oleh ibunya.

Ibu Chanyeol kemudian mendekat pada Baekhyun. Meraih kedua tangan pemuda itu dalam ketenangan. "Bagaimana aku bisa merestui kalau kau belum bertemu dengannya?"

Baekhyun hampir menangis mendengarnya. Kedua matanya berlinang, hatinya menghangat karena dipenuhi bahagia. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun ketika sebuah senyum itu mampu menjawab segala permohonannya.

"Duduklah. Ibu tidak ingin kaki kalian sakit."

Tanpa bicara, Chanyeol segera berhambur memeluk ibunya. Mengucapkan banyak kata terima kasih dan cinta tanpa henti. Luhan akhirnya bisa memeluk Baekhyun yang mematung di lantai. Pemuda bermata rusa itu bahkan ikut hanyut menyaksikan kelegaan keduanya.

"Aku suka tehmu," puji wanita paruh baya itu pada Sehun yang sibuk di sudut ruangan. Ia sungguh tidak ingin mengabaikan pemuda yang telah melayaninya pagi ini. "Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar. Menimbang banyak hal sebelum memutuskan untuk mengembalikan dirinya pada nama pemberian ibunya sendiri. "Oh Sehun," jawabnya tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih, Sehun," ucapnya, yang kemudian pergi dengan kedua pengawalnya.

e)(o

Hari yang indah ketika salju masih turun dengan lembut. Menumpuk di jalanan berwarna putih, mencair ketika dipijak. Langkah seorang pria paruh baya masih menjejak melewati jembatan kecil di tengah sunyinya hamparan perdesaan. Hatinya berharap banyak ketika kakinya sampai pada pintu coklat yang terlalu tua untuk dibuka. Nafasnya berhembus, meniupkan kabut halus yang menari di udara.

Ia kehilangan harapan ketika pintu itu dibuka dan tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Tidak ada jejak. Tidak ada seorang pun, sama seperti banyak hari yang ia lalui. Tapi ketika ia berbalik, hendak keluar menemukan sepatunya yang membeku, ia menemukan sepasang mata penuh linangan air mata. Pipinya memerah, tubuhnya menggigil dingin. Cukup dengan menatap kilauan matanya, siapapun bisa membaca hati menahan rindu yang dibawanya.

"Apa kabar ayah?" tanyanya disapu angin. Berjatuhan air matanya, lalu tak kalah memburam seperti pandangannya.

Tanpa kata pria paruh baya itu berjalan memeluknya. Mendekapnya dalam, meski sosok itu mungkin hanya halusinasinya semata. Tapi setelah melihat seorang pemuda tinggi yang tak jauh di belakangnya, ia kemudian yakin bahwa ia diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali dengan putranya. Sosok yang selama ini ditunggunya untuk kembali.

Baekhyun.

"Maafkan ayah," mohon pria itu dalam isakan penuh rindu. Didengarnya putra kesayangannya itu menangis di pelukannya. Membiarkannya tetap hangat dan tidak lagi meninggalkannya sendirian.

e)(o

"Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa kita semua bisa terdampar disini dengan banyak _soju_ dan cumi kering?" keluh Kyungsoo mematahkan banyak kaki-kaki cumi dengan jarinya yang kecil. Jongin yang bertugas memasang tenda hanya bisa melirik kekasihnya iritasi. Mengabaikan Luhan yang melempari gumpalan tenda dengan ranting kecil karena ia tidak bisa mendirikannya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memilih berjemur di kursinya. Menghadap pada langit tanpa membantu sama sekali. Jongin lalu hanya bisa mengomel sendiri menatap semua orang yang mengeluh dengan ide berlibur di pulau tak berpenghuni seperti ini.

"Mereka seharusnya menikah saja. Apalagi yang mereka tunggu?" celoteh Luhan kesal merampas kaki cumi dari Kyungsoo. Mengunyahnya geram, sambil menaikkan salah satu kakinya pada kursi.

"Duduklah dengan sopan," titah Kyungsoo melemparnya dengan cumi kering. "Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan pasangan jika kau bersikap seperti itu."

Luhan berdecih. "Persetan, aku mungkin tidak akan menikah."

"Apa untungnya menikah? Menikah itu buang-buang uang dan juga waktu." Semua orang kemudian menatap Sehun yang masih menikmati acara _sunbathing-_nya. Masih dengan kaca mata hitam yang setia bertengger di hidungnya. "Harus aku akui, aku tidak pernah bersantai seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Jadi kau tidak akan menikah?" Luhan tidak sengaja mendengar suara hatinya yang retak. Mungkin benar jika dia belum juga _move on_ perihal kenangan manisnya dengan Sehun.

"Manusia yang terlalu realistis. Aku akan punya ide untuk buku baruku." Kyungsoo beranjak dari sana dan mencari sebuah _note_ di dalam tasnya. Membongkar apapun, hingga ia mengutuk karena hanya menemukan kertas dan pulpen untuk ide-idenya selama di pulau.

Sehun kemudian memilih beranjak meninggalkan kumpulan orang aneh di sekitarnya, berkeliling mencari kemana dua sejoli yang dicarinya menghabiskan waktu. Sekedar memastikan mereka baik-baik saja. Sedikit tidak, ia akan lega jika keduanya tidak terjun ke dalam lautan karena tidak kunjung menikah.

"Oh, ayolah Chanyeol, aku tidak ingin memikirkan hari pernikahan di tempat liburan." Baekhyun merengek sebal seperti anak kecil ketika Chanyeol akhirnya membahas banyak hal tentang menikah padanya. Padahal sebelumnya Chanyeol tidak pernah punya waktu untuk membicarakan keseriusan hubungan mereka.

Batu karang tempat mereka memancing kemudian turut membisu. Habis terdebur ombak, lalu lelah mendengar perdebatan keduanya yang seakan ingin saling mendorong ke lautan lepas.

"Setidaknya tunggu aku menyelesaikan studiku, _oke_? Aku sudah berjanji pada ibuku untuk menyelesaikan kuliahku yang tertunda."

Chanyeol berubah merengut. Mendapati Baekhyun yang lebih memilih tinggal bersama Sehun adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa membuatnya menyelesaikan banyak urusan pekerjaan. Ia sudah bosan dihantui banyak pemikiran acak, dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada kekasihnya yang keras kepala itu. "Lalu kau mau tinggal di apartemen si aneh itu terus-terusan?"

"Will itu temanku," jawab Baekhyun berdecih. Ia sendiri kesal karena terus-terusan menghadapi tingkah Chanyeol yang semakin aneh. Alih-alih semakin kekanak-kanakan setiap waktu.

"Tapi kau memeluknya setiap kali aku tidak ada." Tidak terima, si tinggi menancapkan pancingnya. Terserah kalau ia tidak dapat ikan hari ini.

"Itu bukan masalah, Chanyeol. Aku dan Will bahkan pernah berbagi tempat tidur di Swiss."

Alis Chanyeol tegas menukik. Entah fakta mana lagi yang bisa ia dengar dari Baekhyun saat kekasihnya itu marah. Ia bahkan pernah mendengar Baekhyun yang banyak bersenang-senang dengan Sehun selama ia sibuk bekerja. Lantas pacar mana yang tidak suka kalau yang dicintai menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan yang lain? "Kau mau pamer padaku kalau kau pernah tidur dengannya?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia memijit keningnya sebentar sebelum menemukan bayangan Sehun yang mendekat ke arah mereka. "Ini tidak seperti yang ada di dalam pikiranmu. Will itu seperti adik yang harus ku urus."

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan ini di belakang pacarmu─"

"Percuma kita berdebat seperti ini," sela Baekhyun geram. Ia sendiri ingin tuli dengan Chanyeol yang selalu membahas kebersamaannya dengan Sehun. Lalu salah siapa jika Chanyeol sulit diajak bertemu? Apa enaknya menunggu pacar yang sibuk?

"Aku tetap tidak mau tinggal di rumahmu. Kita belum menikah, dan aku belum siap untuk menikah─"

"Kita punya banyak masalah soal tenda," potong Sehun tidak perduli dengan pembicaraan mereka yang begitu bar-bar. Pemuda pucat itu mendekat pada keduanya. Alih-alih berdiri malas dengan melipat lengan di dada. Katakan, ia lelah dengan ketegangan keduanya yang tetap tidak bisa teratasi, meski ia berbaik hati ikut campur sekalipun.

Alhasil Chanyeol beranjak di hadapan Sehun. Menatap pemuda pucat itu sengit dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat. "_Ya_, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa tidur dengannya?"

Sehun melongo belum memahami. Ia lantas melirik pada Baekhyun yang masih menggaruk kesal kepalanya. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali, karena sibuk dengan alat pancing yang sempat dibanggakannya dua hari yang lalu.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh," tukas Chanyeol tegas. Dan itu tidak ramah untuk telinga Baekhyun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Kalau ia bisa, ia bisa saja meloncat ke dalam air sekarang juga─karena ia selalu menjadi alasan dari pertengkaran keduanya. Baekhyun sendiri gemar memanfaatkan posisinya hanya untuk membuat Chanyeol marah atau mengabulkan keinginannya. Entah ia harus kesal atau apa soal itu. "Jika tidur yang kau maksud adalah membiarkannya tidur di kamarku karena mabuk, aku bisa bilang kalau itu pernah terjadi."

"Kau seharusnya memindahkannya ke kamar yang lain. Kau tidak boleh bersikap berengsek seperti itu─"

Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya. Sudah cukup ia dikatai berengsek oleh Baekhyun. Dan ia tidak mau dikatai demikian lagi oleh kekasih orang seperti Chanyeol. Memangnya Chanyeol siapa sampai mengatainya pria berengsek? Teman saja bukan. "Kau pikir salah siapa sampai dia pergi ke bar dan mabuk?"

"Apa?!"

"Kenapa kalian jadi semakin menyebalkan?" potong Baekhyun beranjak dari sana.

Chanyeol lalu hanya bisa merengut. Ia merasa jadi orang yang paling lemah ketika kakasihnya sudah mengomelinya sesuatu. Pada akhirnya, ia pun menatap sekali lagi ujung kailnya yang dihantam ombak. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia semakin pesimis karena tidak kunjung menemukan ikan yang memakan umpannya.

Tak lama, Sehun memilih beralih dari sana. Meninggalkan keduanya dalam keheningan─yang semoga─mereka tidak nekat menenggelamkan diri di lautan. "Kalian harus segera kembali atau Jongin dan Luhan akan membakar semua tenda karena tidak bisa mendirikannya."

Seperginya Sehun, Baekhyun masih saja menajamkan ekor matanya. Ia tentu merasa kesal karena kekasihnya begitu cerewet sejak tadi. "Kemari," pintanya yang kemudian menyangkutkan pancingnya di tumpukan karang yang ia duduki. Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama untuk mematuhi kekasihnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin kita menikah?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol sudah duduk di sampingnya. Tidak pula memandangnya seperti seorang anak kecil yang merajuk tidak dibelikan mainan kesukaan.

Chanyeol sendiri mungkin terlalu lelah untuk mengatakan 'ya'. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk lalu menatap langit yang begitu biru.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengikat seseorang dalam hidupku," mulai Baekhyun memainkan surai Chanyeol yang keriting. "karena akupun tidak suka terikat dengan sesuatu."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Chanyeol balik menatap manik Baekhyun sendu. Meraih jemari itu sayang sambil menggali sebuah keyakinan.

"Tentu saja aku percaya," jawab Baekhyun terkekeh. Bisa dibilang, mau beratus-ratus kali mereka berdebat ataupun bertengkar, mereka selalu menemukan jalan yang menghubungkan keduanya untuk pulang. Jadi baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol, keduanya selalu tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikan setiap masalah. "Aku hanya perlu sedikit waktu."

"_Okay_," setuju Chanyeol yang kemudian beranjak dari sana. Baekhyun yang kehilangan sandarannya pun hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia tentu ingin berlama-lama disini dengan Chanyeol. Kapan lagi si tinggi itu bisa berlibur dengannya seperti ini? "Mereka akan bosan menunggu kita."

"Kau marah padaku?" Baekhyun bertanya lucu. Ia mulai mendongak, mencari-cari kemana wajah Chanyeol yang tidak mau menatapnya ketika bicara.

"Tidak," jawabnya.

Baekhyun menghalangi jalannya. Membuka lebar lengannya untuk menutup akses jalan Chanyeol untuk menuruni karang. "Kau pasti marah."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Ia kemudian menarik kekasih mungilnya itu untuk mendekat. "Kau sekarang membuatku benar-benar marah," bisiknya pada telinga Baekhyun.

Dan sebelum Baekhyun menikmati debaran gila di jantungnya, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu diangkat. Pekikan Baekhyun kemudian menghambur bersama deburan ombak ketika ia dilempar ke dalam air. Tawa Chanyeol kemudian semakin menggema. Tidak tahu kalau teman-temannya yang bosan sudah berlari menyusul. Mereka kemudian ikut turun ke bibir pantai, saling mendorong untuk menenggelamkan satu sama lain, dan berakhir dengan berenang bersama ombak yang bergulung-gulung.

Mereka lantas setuju untuk melupakan tenda yang belum juga berdiri. Belum berbenah dan merapikan barang-barang bawaan. Belum pula memutuskan hendak memasak apa karena ikan yang mereka harapkan tidak berhasil ditangkap. Kyungsoo bilang, mereka bisa memakan ramen sebagai gantinya. _Toh_, mereka punya panci dan kompor, jadi tidak masalah kalaupun mereka akan tidur di atas pasir sebelum esok hari─dimana kapal kecil akan menjemput mereka untuk pulang.

"Kau tahu? Sehun bilang, dia tidak akan menikahi siapapun," lapor Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang sibuk menyingkirkan air dari rambutnya. Perahu yang mereka tumpangi kemudian bergerak oleng ketika Sehun berhasil naik dibantu Chanyeol.

"Astaga, yang benar saja. Kau tidak akan bisa hidup sendiri di dunia ini," ejek Baekhyun mendorong kembali Sehun yang baru saja duduk di tepian─melepas kaca mata renangnya. Alhasil pemuda itu kembali tercebur ke dalam air dengan mata perih. Ditemani tawa Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang terpingkal menyaksikannya mengepak panik di permukaan air.

"Kau harusnya membuka matamu lebar-lebar. Dia masih menyukaimu, bodoh!"

Setelah muncul ke permukaan, Sehun mengutuk tanpa ampun. Ia hampir meminum banyak air lautan karena Baekhyun. Belum lagi dengan orang yang ia tabrak di belakangnya. Lantas setelah mengusap kasar wajahnya, ia menemukan Luhan yang menatapnya terkejut.

Ombak lalu menembus mereka dalam banyak genangan canggung. Perahu yang akan membawa mereka kembali telah bergerak menjauh. Jongin pun lelah berteriak memanggil semua orang untuk kembali.

Lalu, akankah dua orang ini kembali menemukan jalan mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai, dan aku telat lagi XD

Sebenarnya kemarin ada epilog, cuman karena _chap_ ini terlalu pendek, jadi aku _press_ dengan epilognya. Seperti yang aku bilang, ff ini adalah hasil perombakan. Ada beberapa plot yang aku rubah dan buang.

Semoga sampai disini, kalian memahami alur dari cerita yang ku tulis. Dan_ be smart reader_, yang buruk dibuang, yang baik dicontoh. Intinya, _kabur dari masalah adalah bukan solusi._

Dan maafkan kekurangan tulisan ini, yang tidak kusangka akan terbentur real life. Aku sedih karena kehilangan feel ketika merombak endingnya :')

Terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau membaca/mem-_follow_/me-_review_ 80M. _And special thank's to __**You**_, yang selalu menyemangatiku. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian di kolom _review_. Semoga kalian berbahagia selalu.

Sampai jumpa lain waktu. ILYSM


End file.
